The End of World
by fanclere
Summary: AU Regina Mills está a punto de casarse cuando de pronto el mundo llega a su fin, los muertos se levantan y el caos invade cada rincón de la ciudad. Junto a Emma Swan, ex militar, y un grupo de supervivientes, se embarca en una misión para hallar una cura al gen Z y poder sobrevivir en un mundo completamente devastado.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, que espera este fic con ganas como todos los que escribo, ella es mi mayor fan y yo la amo.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, aunque no sé si leerá este fic ya que los zombies no son su fuerte igual que Natalia a quien también se lo dedico con mucho cariño.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE MI VIDA**

Amanecía soleado un tres de mayo, nada había en el claro cielo azul, despejado, sin una sola nube que indicara los acontecimientos que se desencadenarían sin control, nadie podía saber que era el último día del mundo, que en unas horas todo se tambalearía sin poder evitarlo, aunque nadie lo sabía ¿Cómo intuirlo?

El mundo se levantó como cada mañana, llevando la misma vida, el mismo día a día, las mismas rutinas, los mismos sueños e ilusiones, aunque para Regina ese tres de mayo se suponía que debía ser el día más feliz de su vida.

Era el día de su boda y desde que se levantó estuvo preparándose para el gran momento en el que por fin, después de años de espera a que Daniel por fin se declarase, años esperando a que le pidiese en matrimonio, tras tanto recorrido a sus espaldas y una sólida relación iban a casarse y no podía ser más feliz.

Se había gastado casi seis mil dólares en su vestido, la ocasión bien la merecía, iba a estar bellísima, deslumbrante, toda una diosa con sus cabellos negros perfectamente recogidos en un peinado, envidia de las damas más importantes de las cortes europeas, sus ojos chocolate brillaban llenos de ilusión, de planes y sueños, de futuro junto a él, el joven muchacho experto en hípica que había conocido en el club de campo, un ricachón como ella, perfecto a ojos de su madre y de todo el círculo en el que se movía, una auténtica princesita con alma rebelde, atada por el estatus social y la estricta educación recibida.

Su boda iba a ser todo un acontecimiento, oficiada en la mismísima catedral de Nueva York, la lista de invitados era inmensa, gente cuyo nombre jamás había escuchado en su vida pero no podía faltar a tan gloriosa ceremonia, al fin y al cabo no todos los días se casaba la única heredera de los Mills.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, ayudada por las damas de honor que temblaban en su presencia, sonaban las noticias en la radio, de fondo sin que nadie les prestara mucha atención.

Entre el parte deportivo y la guerra de Irak, algún comentario sobre el enfermo terminal que había huido del hospital y aun no habían logrado encontrarlo, pasando seguidamente al parte meteorológico que anunciaba una semana cálida y soleada, una semana que a Regina le importaba poco ya que viajaría esa misma noche a Cancún a disfrutar de su esposo y de su fortuna, tomando el sol y bebiendo mojitos hasta el anochecer.

Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sus inmaculados dientes perfectos formando esa mueca digna de ser esculpida por los dioses, su maquillaje perfectamente aplicado y su mirada realzada, sus ojos chocolate profundos y llenos de vida, poderosos, majestuosos, no era de extrañar que ante ella la gente quedase sin aliento y Regina estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ello, a ser el centro de atención, a salirse siempre con la suya ya sea por sus perfectos rasgos o por su chequera de la cual podía sacar cualquier cifra imaginable, ella era la dueña del mundo sin saber que este estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

La limusina la llevó hasta la entrada de la catedral, donde su padre ya la estaba esperando, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada severa, aunque feliz porque su única hija se casase con un hombre como Daniel, un gran partido en opinión de todo el círculo selecto de la gran sociedad neoyorkina. El camino al altar estaba cubierto de flores, no se había escatimado en gastos para que todo fuese perfecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Daniel la esperaba, sonriendo con suficiencia, sabiendo que ese día sería lo más comentado en las meriendas del club durante al menos varios meses, estaba muy guapo, elegante y apuesto, parecía un actor de cine y tampoco estaba muy alejado, al fin y al cabo era uno de los mejores abogados del país, actuar formaba parte de su trabajo todos los días.

Su relación siempre se había basado en la maravillosa pareja que hacían, perfectos y apuestos, ricos y ambos herederos de una gran fortuna, prácticamente sabían que iban a casarse desde que eran niños aunque habían tardado demasiado en dar el paso y Regina, dentro de esa pomposidad y ese lujo desenfrenado se sentía feliz, al fin y al cabo había nacido para ese momento, para convertirse en una mujer poderosa y fuerte, más que el resto de las muchachas de su edad que frecuentaban el club.

La ceremonia fue transcurriendo sin altercados, quitando el gran alboroto que se estaba montando en el exterior de la iglesia, al que nadie hizo caso ya que lo atribuyeron a alguna manifestación del populacho dado que la crisis económica estaba asolando al país.

Los votos, perfectamente estudiados y redactados, fueron pronunciados con ceremonia mientras las alianzas eran colocadas en sus respectivos lugares, y Regina se convertía en una mujer casada, feliz y cuyo estatus acababa de subir en el escalón social al menos tres o cuatro peldaños, se veía radiante y dichosa mas cuando iban a besarse y terminar con esa boda, las puertas se abrieron con un estruendo y en unos segundos todo se volvió confuso.

Una muchedumbre ensangrentada, entraba gritando dentro de la catedral que era el fin del mundo, el apocalipsis, provocando que el pánico se apoderase de los presentes e intentasen salir de ahí, sin conseguirlo ya que se creó un tapón humano en las puertas entre aquellos que desesperaban por entrar y los que rogaban por salir.

Regina, asustada, aferró la mano de su esposo que rápidamente la soltó y se marchó a ver cómo podía salir de esa situación, dejándola sola y desamparada. Al verse sin el apoyo de Daniel, ella se escondió bajo el altar y tapó sus oídos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, hacía solo unos segundos estaba pronunciando sus votos y ahora estaba sola mientras los gritos llegaban a sus oídos haciéndole temblar de pavor ¿Qué estaba pasando?

EL sonido del primer disparo la sobresaltó y se aferró a la piedra del altar, mirando por una rendija del mantel para entender qué pasaba a su alrededor, por qué se había vuelto todo el mundo. Lo que vio le congeló el aliento en la garganta pues por un instante creyó que seguía dormida y estaba soñando con una película de terror, los muertos se levantaban y seguían con vida, más agresivos que antes y con un hambre voraz, sin duda el mundo se había vuelto completamente loco.

Las balas volaban de un lado a otro, mientras los muertos iban cogiendo terreno, cada vez que atacaban a un vivo y le mordían este se levantaba como un muerto, propagando la plaga a gran velocidad, supo que si no salía de ahí moriría, como ya lo había hecho prácticamente toda su familia, no vio a Daniel por ninguna parte y supuso que se había marchado sin ella, estaba sola y debía enfrentarse sola a la situación.

Como pudo rasgó su vestido, a la altura de las rodillas, para tener más movilidad, se deshizo del velo y cogió un candelabro bastante pesado que había caído a sus pies, dispuesta a salir de ahí con vida.

Había observado que los muertos solo quedaban finalmente derribados cuando les herían la cabeza, exactamente igual que en las películas de serie B que miraba cuando era joven, así que salió de debajo del altar, y sin mirar atrás, se fue abriendo camino entre los que aun seguían vivos y quitándose de encima a base de golpes de candelabro a aquellos que ya estaban muertos, sin pensar en si eran conocidos, si eran familiares, si fueron sus amigos, solo podía pensar en sobrevivir.

Cuando por fin salió de la iglesia, el vestido blanco estaba teñido de rojo, sus ojos oscuros, antes llenos de vida solo reflejaban horror e incredulidad. Miró a su alrededor y vio el caos ahí donde posara la mirada, coches volcados, incendios por doquier, y muertos que se alzaban para atentar contra los vivos.

Tiró el candelario y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron hacia un coche patrulla, quizás la policía podía darle explicaciones, mas no encontró a nadie en su interior, solo sangre y un arma cargada, al parecer no habían tenido tiempo de disparar.

Cogió la cold agradeciendo interiormente que su madre fuese una paranoica y la obligase a tomar clases de tiro, buscó toda la munición que pudo para, acto seguido, buscar un buen escondite donde pasar la noche y pensar en su próximo movimiento. Mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose de qué servía el dinero, de qué servía la posición social si el mundo de la noche a la mañana había llegado a su fin, en ese momento solo importaba una sola cosa, algo muy simple y a la vez demasiado complejo, solo tenía en mente sobrevivir fuese como fuese.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque es la luz de mi vida y sin ella no sé qué sería de mí.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, aunque dudo que me lea ya que es una miedica y no le gustan los zombies.**

**A vero porque la quiero mucho y a Natalia, que no es amante del género y aún así fue el primer rw del fic.**

**Y a Patri, porque mola un montón y es amante de Daryl igual que yo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 EL FIN DEL MUNDO**

El sonido de los motores rompía el silencio sepulcral que invadía las carreteras secundarias que unían Washington DC con Nueva York.

El convoy formado por un Hummer de camuflaje, seguramente militar, abriendo la extraña comitiva que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la gran manzana, tras él un coche familiar arrastrando una pequeña casa rodante, el hogar de ese grupo de supervivientes al fin del mundo.

Rodeando la comitiva, el rugido de una imponente Harley Davidson, que se movía libre entre ambos vehículos mientras su dueño ojeaba el horizonte, buscando un buen lugar donde refugiarse y pasar la noche, descansar y recopilar fuerzas para continuar su viaje. Su destino era desconocido y su futuro incierto, solo manteniéndose juntos tenían la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Finalmente diviso un claro entre la espesura, lo suficientemente cerca para poder huir en caso de necesidad y apartado para no ser vistos, así que, con un gesto hacia el conductor del Hummer, le señaló la nueva dirección y rodó sobre el asfalto alejándose, disfrutando de la libertad y el viento golpeando su cara.

Una vez en el claro, se abrió la puerta del vehículo militar y de él descendió una imponente mujer, de cabellos rubios, semejantes a los rayos del sol, sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras y en sus labios moría un cigarro. Llevaba una camiseta básica, de color blanco, que marcaba sus músculos, con los brazos tostados por el sol al igual que su rostro, el resto de su atuendo era completamente militar, pantalones de camuflaje y botas altas. Llevaba alrededor de su cintura un arsenal, parecía que había atracado una armería, granadas de asalto, algún que otro cartucho de dinamita, sustraídos de forma poco cívica de las excavaciones mineras y a su espalda una kalashnikov último modelo.

Del asiento del copiloto se bajó una mujer un poco más joven pero igual de imponente, con atuendo casi idéntico a su superior pero con el pelo rojo intenso y sin gafas de sol, nada más bajar, se dirigió hacía el motorista que ya la estaba esperando sin escuchar las advertencias de la rubia, harta de sus sermones y reproches.

-**Cuidado con lo que haces Ruby, no quiero bebés en mi convoy**

-"Sí su majestad…"

-**Va en serio pelirroja, si tengo que echarte lo haré**

-"Lo sé, Emma, sé que nuestra misión es más importante ahora, no te preocupes tanto, general"

La rubia suspiró, al fin y al cabo no hacía ni una semana que el mundo se había ido a la mierda en cuestión de minutos. Hacía solo unas semanas paseaba feliz de la mano con su esposa y ahora estaba al mando de un grupo de civiles a los que tenía que defender, algún que otro compañero, superviviente como ella, lo poco que quedaba de su pelotón.

Escupió con asco el cigarrillo mientras sacaba otro de su tabaquera y se quitaba las gafas de sol, dejando al descubierto sus ojos color aguamarina, cargados de odio y sed de sangre.

Una y mil veces se preguntó, mientras encendía de nuevo su cigarro, qué diablos hacía ella viva en medio del infierno, y sobre todo se preguntó por qué tuvo que estar en Atlantic City luchando contra muertos que se alzaban y devoraban a los vivos mientras su esposa estaba sola, la había perdido, no quedaba nada de lo que fue, de su vida, de lo que una vez le hizo feliz. Emma Swan, que había sido la más condecorada de su unidad, estaba sola y vivía con un único objetivo en mente, cargarse a todo muerto que se encontrase en su camino y cumplir esa misión que se había auto impuesto sin que nadie pudiese convencerla de lo contrario.

Miró con seriedad a su compañera mientras esta besaba tiernamente al motorista, les dejó unos minutos de intimidad antes de interrumpirlos bruscamente, ya tendrían tiempo de carantoñas más tarde pues en ese momento estaba anocheciendo y tenían un campamento que levantar.

-**Pelirroja, flechitas, a cazar, los demás a montar las tiendas, dormiremos unas horas y partiremos antes de que salga el sol.**

Ruby y Daryl la miraron con comprensión, ellos eran los últimos que quedaban del pelotón y conocían bien a Emma, nadie más que ellos entendía por lo que estaba pasando su amiga, perder a Alice fue quizás el golpe más duro al que se enfrentó y escondía su dolor bajo esa máscara de odio y asco. Le hicieron caso sin chistar, sabiendo que debían dejarla tranquila si no querían desatar su ira irracional y se marcharon en busca de una buena presa para cenar, mientras Emma supervisaba al resto de sus hombres.

Le echó un vistazo a Kilian, el pobre muchacho al que tuvieron que amputarle la mano ya que había sido mordido y, de no haberlo hecho, se habría vuelto una de esas criaturas putrefactas que asolaban el mundo. Estaba bajo los cuidados de quizás la persona más importante del grupo, aquella a la que Emma juró proteger con su vida y por la que se habían embarcado en esa misión, la célebre científica Mary Morrison, la única que quizás podía encontrar la solución a ese desastre.

Paseó por el claro ayudando aquí y allá a quién lo necesitara, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión de su rostro, fría y dura, quizás vivía, su corazón latía y respiraba, pero su alma murió el día que supo que Philadelfia había caído y con ella su mujer.

Mientras Emma supervisaba el improvisado campamento, Ruby y Daryl avanzaban por la espesura buscando la cena, ambos eran muy buenos rastreando y orientándose en ese tipo de lugares, por lo que siempre se encargaban de cazar ya que juntos no corrían peligro, se protegían mutuamente y tenían así un tiempo para ellos, ya que desde que el mundo se volvió loco apenas habían podido dirigirse algunas palabras y siempre con los ojos de Emma clavados en ellos.

Iban hablando sobre su amiga, cómo ayudarla a superar ese duro golpe sin encontrar una respuesta, ya que ambos se ponían en su lugar y sentían escalofríos, por lo menos seguían teniéndose el uno al otro mientras la rubia había quedado sola y devastada en un mundo sin esperanza alguna.

Iban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, escrutando con ojo experto la espesura, buscando algún conejo o, si tenían suerte, un ciervo que pudiera alimentarlos durante días, cuando un ruido entre la maleza los puso alerta y Daryl empuñó su ballesta mientras Ruby sujetaba con fuerza su revólver, atentos a cualquier sorpresa que pudieran encontrarse, ya sea un animal o uno de los muertos que habitaban el mundo.

De pronto, de la espesura surgió la figura de una mujer joven, claramente viva ya que apuntaba su cold hacia ellos, muerta de miedo. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, su rostro mostraba signos de cansancio y terror, mas sus ojos mostraban la determinación férrea que la había mantenido con vida. Vestía un traje de novia roto y manchado de sangre y unas botas de cuero, seguramente robadas ya que no tenían nada que ver con su atuendo.

Se notaba que estaba terriblemente asustada, no bajaba su arma y los escrutaba con la mirada, buscando indicios para disparar, no quería tenérselas que ver con gente hostil. Ruby no podía apartar los ojos de ella, no aparentaba tener más de treinta años y era la primera persona viva que encontraban desde que empezaron su extraño viaje, automáticamente quiso ayudarla sin pensar que a Emma no le haría ninguna gracia.

Bajó su arma y tocó suavemente el hombro de Daryl para que hiciera lo mismo, buscando crearle a la extraña muchacha confianza.

-**Baja el arma, somos gente de confianza**

-"¿Quiénes sois?"

-**Ex militares, estamos acampados aquí cerca, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? En grupo tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir**

-"Vuestros nombres, cuáles son"

-**Yo soy Ruby Lucas, él es Daryl Dixon y no suele hablar mucho**

Regina bajó su arma, desde siempre había sabido leer en el rostro las mentiras y esa muchacha no le estaba engañando, se moría de hambre y estaba agotada, necesitaba un lugar donde sentirse protegida para descansar.

-"Yo soy Regina, Regina Mills"

Una vez tuvieron pizas suficientes para que todos se pudiesen alimentar, volvieron al campamento, seguidos de cerca por Regina. Ruby escuchaba atentamente la historia de la morena, fascinada por cómo había conseguido salir de la catedral cuando esta fue tomada por los muertos y lo entera que estaba después de ser abandonada por su marido en el altar y a su suerte.

Se parecía mucho a Emma en muchos aspectos y tenía miedo de que hubiese un choque entre ambas, un enfado de Emma podía desencadenar un nuevo apocalipsis, aunque ya era tarde para echarse atrás, ya se había llevado a Regina con ella.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, se fue hacia su amiga casi con miedo, a contarle que habían encontrado a una superviviente y la habían acogido. Emma la miraba de lejos y por la cara que traía ya sabía que iba a decirle algo que no le iba a gustar.

-**¿Qué has hecho pelirroja? No me digas que estás esperando un bebé**

-"No, general, hemos encontrado a una superviviente en el bosque, no podía dejarla ahí…"

-**Te dije claramente que no quiero civiles, entorpecen la misión, échala**

**-**"Emma, por favor, está sola no puedo echarla, no sobrevivirá si la echamos"

-**Tráela, yo decidiré si se queda o se va**

Ruby tragó saliva sonoramente, sabía que Emma era una bomba a punto de explotar y Regina era el perfecto detonante, descarada y caprichosa. No había marcha atrás así que condujo a la morena ante Emma, rogando que no se volviera una batalla campal ese encuentro.

La rubia se quedó muda unos instantes, su rostro cubierto por las gafas de sol se mostraba imperturbable a pesar de que su interior era un volcán en erupción. A pesar del desastroso aspecto que tenía la morena, era hermosa, sus ojos oscuros, color chocolate, cansados aunque brillantes, llenos de determinación. Sus labios coronados por una cicatriz que le obligó a imaginar cómo sería dibujarla con su lengua, aunque apartó esa idea de su cabeza en el acto, atribuyéndola a que el mundo se había ido al garete y estaban surgiendo sus instintos animales.

Tuvo que serenarse y ponerse seria, aferrándose a su férrea disciplina militar, pues por muy bonita que le pareciese la muchacha ella no podía permitirse cargar con una inútil que los retrasase.

-**Dime, princesita, ¿por qué debería acogerte en mi grupo? ¿Tienes algo que ofrecer a parte de trucos de belleza?**

-"No soy una princesa"

**-El vestido que llevas cuesta más que mi maldita vida, eres una jodida princesita y no te quiero en mi grupo, a no ser que tengas algo que ofrecer**

Regina sintió como la ira le corría por las venas, no había sobrevivido al infierno para dejarse pisotear por esa mujer grosera, que apestaba a tabaco y no mostraba sus ojos a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, se iba a enterar de qué era capaz. Pillándola por sorpresa alzó su arma y puso el cañón justo en la frente de la rubia, que no se movió ni un ápice ni cambió el rostro, como si fuese de piedra.

-"Esto es lo que puedo ofrecerte, valor y determinación"

Emma no se movió, sabía que no sería tan idiota de dispararle en medio de sus hombres, aunque su acto realmente la había sorprendido, quizás estaba equivocada y no era la inútil que imaginó. A modo de venganza particular, tan rápido que Regina no lo vio venir, la agarró y apuntó la sien de la morena con su propia pistola, susurrándole al oído una advertencia que hizo temblar todo su ser.

-**Vuelve a apuntarme princesita y te juro que te mato. **

La soltó tan rápido como la había agarrado y, antes de que Regina pudiese entender qué había pasado, ladró hacia Ruby la orden de que le trajeran ropas nuevas, más cómodas que el estropeado vestido que llevaba puesto.

**-Puedes quedarte, quizás me seas útil, pero no voy a consentir que vistas como una reina ya que aquí no eres nadie sin mí, yo soy Dios y mis órdenes se obedecen al pie de la letra, mientras recuerdes esta sencilla regla nos llevaremos bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque es mi alegría y la razón de mis sonrisas, porque sé que a su lado sería capaz de sobrevivir al fin del mundo, te amo bebé.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, que es la voz de mi razón y le debo mucho más de lo que cree.**

**A Vero, porque cada día me regala sonrisas y se ha vuelto realmente importante en poco tiempo y a Natalia, porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 3 UNA ÚNICA ESPERANZA**

Una vez se hubo deshecho de ese vestido raido que ya no representaba nada para ella, se vistió con atuendo militar, proporcionado amablemente por Ruby, y se sentó en el suelo a analizar su situación. Estando sola se había muerto de miedo y solo consiguió sobrevivir gracias a la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que veía a esas criaturas, las clases de tiro tan acertadas que recibió en su juventud y a la carrera de medicina que tanto le costó sacarse y ella no deseaba estudiar, solo lo hizo por contentar a su madre ya que era una carrera de prestigio. Jamás había ejercido pero tenía que admitir que en la situación en la que se encontraba resultó de gran ayuda.

Suspiró al recordar que ahora se encontraba bajo el mando de una ex militar psicópata que no se quitaba las gafas de sol ni para dormir. Cuando la vio por primera vez se estremeció, ya de lejos imponía respeto y miedo, mas ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, el centro de todas las miradas y por mucho terror que le inspirara esa musculada mujer no iba a dejarse pisotear por ella ni mucho menos.

Su instinto de supervivencia la empujó a encañonar su frente con su arma, demostrarle a esa arrogante que ella no era una princesita de la gran ciudad, no era una mojigata y podía contribuir valiosamente a ese extraño grupo.

Mientras huía de Nueva York había visto muchas cosas demasiado horribles, no solo los muertos andaban sino que los vivos se habían convertido en feroces animales, el caos reinaba por doquier mientras los supervivientes hacían lo que les venía en gana para satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

Emma era arrogante, con un complejo de superioridad que rayaba lo absurdo y era más que desagradable estar en su presencia, pero tenía disciplina militar y a su lado no corría peligro, lo intuía. Podía enfadarse, gritarle y amenazarla con dispararle toda la munición en la cabeza, pero ahora la consideraba una de los suyos y la protegería. Tantos años en el club de campo le habían ayudado a leer en los rostros la personalidad de la gente y sabía que Emma, en el fondo, no era mala persona. Con ellos estaba segura y a salvo, por lo menos mucho más que sola y a merced de los muertos o peor, de los vivos.

Emma llevaba varios minutos observándola, la nueva miembro de su pequeña familia le tenía bastante intrigada. Se veía a lo lejos que había crecido y se había criado en una familia adinerada y no sabía aún con certeza en qué podía contribuir. La había acogido porque le sorprendió que no le tuviese miedo, que se enfrentase a ella abiertamente sin dudarlo ni un solo instante. Recordó su vestido destrozado, un vestido de novia, quizás se estaba casando cuando todo empezó y no era tan distinta a ella, quizás también había perdido a su ser más amado en cuestión de segundos.

Se acercó a ella, con el rostro imperturbable, con su fachada de roca impenetrable, mas en su interior sentía lástima por esa muchacha y a la vez admiraba que hubiese sobrevivido sola tanto tiempo. Llamó su atención, hablándole de forma mecánica y dura, demostrando nuevamente que era superior, fuese cual fuese el origen de la morena.

-**Princesita, aquí todos tienen una tarea asignada, si te quedas debes contribuir pues aunque el dinero ya no sirva de nada, no hay nada gratis.**

-"Solo dime qué necesitáis y yo ayudaré"

-**Trabajamos en equipo, cada uno da lo mejor de sí mismo, ¿Qué sabes hacer?**

-"Soy médico, al menos estoy licenciada en medicina, aunque jamás ejercí"

**-Así que médico, bueno entonces te asignaré como ayudante de nuestra doctora, al cuidado de los que caen enfermos**

Regina asintió, las palabras de Emma tenían sentido, todos debían ayudar en algo para que funcionase la convivencia, sin pronunciar palabra siguió a la rubia por el campamento hasta la caravana, donde estaba alojada Mary. Tras las oportunas presentaciones, Emma se marchó a hacer su ronda, vigilando junto a Daryl los alrededores para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresa, mientras Regina miraba con curiosidad a la mujer que tenía enfrente, de piel dorada y cabellos largos color chocolate, ojos penetrantes, parecía que podían leerle el alma, era alta, como Emma, menos musculosa pero aun así increíblemente bella, no parecía médico por como vestía, pero hoy en día nadie parece lo que es, no desde que los muertos vuelven a la vida. Pudo ver una katana sobresaliendo de su espalda y se preguntó cómo sería verla en acción con un arma tan precisa, sonrió mentalmente al sentirse una nerd de artículos japoneses, siempre le habían llamado la atención. Se apoyaba grácilmente sobre la culata de una AK-47, sin duda no tenía pinta de ser doctora de ningún tipo

-**Así que eres médico**

-"Sí, bueno, estoy licenciada pero nunca he ejercido…"

-**Eso quiere decir que jamás has hecho trabajo de campo, eres una ratita de biblioteca **

**-**"No soy ratita de nada, simplemente no necesitaba ejercer, pero puedo aprender rápido si me enseñas"

-**Eres descarada y muy rápida contestando, eso me gusta, quizás me seas muy útil**

Regina sonrió ante el primer cumplido desde que llegó al campamento, ella era útil y lo iba a demostrar ayudando a Mary. Estuvo con ella hasta que anocheció, aprendiendo el funcionamiento de todo el sector que ellas abarcaban, preguntándose por qué necesitaban tanto a Mary, ya que no había heridos graves. Preguntó sin rodeos y la respuesta que recibió la dejó completamente asombrada, ella era una de las científicas más importantes de Washington DC y la única que quedaba viva de sus compañeros. Estaban trabajando el que llamaron Virus Z pero algo salió mal y se extendió rápidamente, solo ella conocía la naturaleza del virus y solo ella podía revertirla, solo necesitaba un laboratorio y quizás todo podía volver a la normalidad.

Entendió el afán de Emma por proteger a esa mujer, cuidarla y llevarla a un lugar donde pudiese trabajar a salvo, quizás así el mundo volvería a ser lo que fue y se sintió una privilegiada al estar bajo su cuidado.

A la mañana siguiente, el convoy se puso en marcha nuevamente en dirección a Nueva York, a pesar de que Regina les advirtió de que ahí no quedaba nada en pie. La morena viajaba en el coche familiar, junto a un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos bastante divertido llamado Glen. Por un momento logró olvidar la situación que vivían y se permitió disfrutar del viaje y la compañía, sonriendo y riendo las gracias de su compañero, sintiéndose feliz de no estar sola.

Al llegar a Nueva York descubrieron una ciudad arrasada por el fuego, destruida hasta los cimientos y sin un ápice de vida en ella. Se cruzaron con algunos de los muertos pero Emma los despachó rápidamente, disfrutando enormemente durante el proceso. Se detuvieron en un lugar que les parecía seguro y se reunieron para escuchar los planes de la rubia, que llevarían a cabo a continuación.

-**Tenemos que encontrar víveres, se nos están agotando, munición también nos falta, gasolina para los coches y algunos enseres de primeros auxilios. Nos separaremos, iremos de dos en dos, daryl con Ruby, Glen irás con Mary y la princesita se viene conmigo, no quiero quitarle ojo de encima. Recoged todo cuanto encontréis que nos sea útil y no dudéis en disparar ya sean muertos o vivos, no me fio de ninguno.**

Sintiéndose ofendida por cómo se había referido a ella Emma, Regina no dijo ni una palabra pero interiormente hervía de rabia. Iba a demostrarle que no era inútil, que no era una princesita como ella la llamaba, acabaría rogándole disculpas por su comportamiento.

Acordaron reunirse al cabo de una hora en ese mismo lugar y partieron cada grupo en una dirección para abarcar más terreno, con cuidado a no hacer ruido para no atraer a los muertos, desvalijaron cada tienda en la que encontraron algo útil y cuando pasó el tiempo establecido, fueron llegando a cuentagotas al punto de encuentro.

Pasando ya media hora y con la noche casi encima, Regina y Emma aun no habían regresado y todos empezaron a temerse lo peor, hasta que a lo lejos pudo oírse una explosión que llevaba la firma de Emma Swan.

Todos miraron hacia el lugar del que procedía dicho sonido horrorizados, los muertos acudirían como moscas a la miel y ellas estaban solas y atrapadas demasiado lejos para poder llegar a tiempo en su ayuda. Emma la había liado demasiado, no sabían cómo diablos saldría de esa situación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo y cada día le doy gracias a la vida por tenerla, me siento orgullosa de llamarme su prometida.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque está cansadita y no puedo hacer el payaso para ella ya que la tengo lejos.**

**A Vero, mi ojos bonitos, porque la quiero muchísimo y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie ya que su trabajo es digno de ser alabado.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 4 NO SOY UNA PRINCESITA**

Nada más separarse del resto del grupo y quedarse sola con Emma, Regina no pudo disimular su mal humor. Intentaba ser paciente con las groserías de la mujer pero la sacaba de quicio, no estaba acostumbrada a que la humillasen de esa manera, a que la tratasen como una inútil, como a alguien indefenso pues había demostrado que no lo era en absoluto, a pesar de que Emma se negaba a verlo, se negaba a cambiar su actitud.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo entero girase a su alrededor, a detenerlo con su sola presencia. Su belleza y su apellido antaño conseguían que todo el mundo le prestara una atención desmesurada, que todas las miradas estuviesen puestas sobre ella, con idolatría y veneración. En cambio Emma la miraba como a un desecho, o al menos eso creía ya que jamás se quitaba esas gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos. Desde que se conocieron en aquel claro, Regina no había visto nunca los ojos de la militar y, en medio de maldiciones hacia esa persona y toda su estirpe, se encontró a sí misma preguntándose cómo sería mirarla directamente a los ojos, de qué color serían…

Antes de que el mundo llegara a su fin ella había sido una princesa en todos los aspectos de su vida, pero ya no lo era y no iba a serlo nunca más. Aprendió a la fuerza que toda posesión material es efímera, que a la hora de la verdad solo queda en pie quién eres y quién puedes llegar a ser, ella era una superviviente a la matanza en Nueva York, una médico capacitada para ayudar a la doctora Morrison en su búsqueda para sanar el mundo, la princesita que fue había quedado muy atrás, olvidada, y ya era hora de recordárselo a Emma de una vez por todas, de que al mirarla viese en ella la guerrera que llevaba dentro, Regina era una bomba a punto de explotar, un volcán entrando en erupción, solo una pequeña chispa bastaba para que todo eclosionara y que las llamas arrolladoras que componían su alma arrasaran con los prejuicios y las burlas de la antigua general.

Emma caminaba callada, con una mano sostenía una granada para poder usarla en caso de emergencia y con la otra manejaba con soltura su kashnikov, al que había adherido un silenciador tras descubrir que los sonidos fuertes atraían a los Zombies. Con vista experta analizaba cada lugar que inspeccionaban, llevándose a la bolsa todo aquello que le pareció útil y desechando todo lo prescindible, sin prestar la más mínima atención a su compañera, sabiendo que esta estaría enfadada mas le daba exactamente igual.

Desde que Regina llegó a su grupo se había comportado como una idiota, más de lo normal, y la única explicación que podía darle a eso era que la morena le había causado un gran impacto. No solo era bonita, aunque bonita era quedarse corto para describirla, era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, además de inteligente, valiente y descarada, la única persona que fue capaz de plantarle cara, de desafiarle abiertamente, de mirarla sin temblar de terror.

La excusa de que no se fiaba de ella era vaga y hacía lagunas por todas partes, pero la verdad era que necesitaba tenerla vigilada, saber que estaba bien. No sabía cuánto le importaba ni quería averiguarlo, no tenía la intención de poner sus emociones en juego una vez más, pero aun así no quería que le pasara nada aunque el precio a pagar fuese tenerla enfurruñada y maldiciendo en voz baja todo el camino.

Pararon a descansar un poco y aprovecharon para hidratarse y comer algo antes de volver al punto de encuentro y continuar con su viaje. Emma sacó una de sus granadas y empezó a jugar con ella, como hacía siempre que se aburría, provocando la crispación de Regina que se veía volando en mil pedacitos ante cualquier descuido.

-"¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? Me pones histérica"

-**¿El trabajo de campo no es para las princesitas?**

-"No vuelvas a llamarme así, tengo un nombre ¿Por qué no lo usas?"

-**Porque Princesita te pega más, Regina es reina y tú no eres la reina de nada**

-"En cambio tú eres la reina de los idiotas, guarda la granada ¿No ves que es peligroso?"

**-El mundo es peligroso, acostúmbrate a jugar con el peligro**

Regina estalló en cólera pero cuando iba a reclamarle un grito de ayuda resonó por los alrededores sobresaltándolas. Emma se levantó aun con la granada en la mano dispuesta a marcharse lo más pronto posible, ya que ese grito atraería a los zombies hasta su posición en cuestión de minutos, pero Regina tenía otros planes, no iba a dejar de socorrer una petición de ayuda, alguien estaba en problemas y no pensaba dejar atrás su humanidad por mucho que Emma le ordenase lo contrario. Se soltó como pudo del agarre de la rubia y empezó a correr hacia una dirección inexacta, de donde imaginaba que procedió dicho grito mientras la rubia la llamaba desesperada y corría tras ella intentando alcanzarla.

-**Regina, es peligroso, vuelve joder…**

Tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, perdiendo la granada con la que había estado jugando minutos antes, Regina se giró al escuchar el golpe y se quedó quieta un instante, sin saber si ayudarla a levantarse o continuar buscando a la persona que había gritado, cuando de pronto Emma encajó una cara de horror al darse cuenta de que la anilla de la granada seguía en su mano.

Se levantó de un salto pues tenían solo unos segundos si no querían saltar por los aires y se precipitó hacia la morena gritando desesperada.

-**Corre, por lo que más quieras, va a estallar…**

Agarrándola por la cintura la lanzo hacia un edificio apenas derruido justo a tiempo ya que en cuanto tocaron el suelo, lejos de la onda expansiva, la explosión levantó por los aires cascotes y escombros y el sonido estridente las ensordeció durante unos instantes. Ambas se miraron y en sus miradas idénticos síntomas de horror, si los zombies habían sido llamados por el grito que escucharon, esa explosión traería a todos los muertos que habitaban Nueva York en cuestión de minutos y ellas estaban en el epicentro, no tenían salida.

Corrieron todo cuanto pudieron y se escondieron tras una pared semiderruida, mientras los primeros muertos empezaban a aparecer. Emma maldecía en voz baja contando la munición que tenían, no era suficiente ni por asomo, solo un milagro las sacaría de ahí con vida. Se sentía idiota y estúpida, por su culpa estaban metidas en ese lío.

Regina pensaba con rapidez, analizando todo cuanto sabía de los muertos, todo cuanto había observado. Sabía que eran ciegos, que eran atraídos por los ruidos fuertes y por el olor y también sabía que entre ellos no se hacían daño… La solución a cómo podían salir de ahí con vida sin gastar munición la golpeó de lleno, era una locura pero estaba segura de que funcionaría y así se lo hizo saber a Emma.

-"Emma, creo que sé cómo podemos salir vivas de esta"

-**Te escucho, princesita**

-"Los muertos no se hacen daño entre ellos, solo atacan a los vivos, pero son ciegos, eso significa que nos localizan por el olor, si olemos igual que ellos podemos pasar sin que nos hagan daño"

-**Esa es la locura más grande que he escuchado en mi vida, oler como ellos, pasar entre ellos, seremos su desayuno en lo que tardas en decir chanel**

-"Por una vez deja de meterte conmigo y confía en mí, sé cómo salir del lío en el que nos has metido"

Emma cayó ya que Regina tenía razón, ella les había metido en ese berenjenal y si la morena quería disfrazarse de zombie para pasar entre ellos pues eso harían, al fin y al cabo si se quedaban quietas morirían tarde o temprano y, si acataban el plan de Regina, podían salir vivas o morir.

Hizo lo que le pidió, cogió el kalashnikov silenciado y abatió a los dos zombies que pasaron más cerca, sin emitir un solo sonido para no atraer a la marabunta que ya se estaba congregando a su alrededor. Muertas de asco, usaron el cuchillo de caza que Emma llevaba guardado en su bota para destripar a los muertos y embadurnarse enteras de ese fétido mejunje, sin dejarse ni un solo centímetro. Una vez listas, suspiraron en silencio y Regina buscó la mano de Emma para darse fuerza y ánimo. Al contrario que Daniel, ella no se la soltó, la apretó diciéndole sin palabras que estaba ahí con ella y, rezando todo cuanto sabían rezar, salieron entre la multitud de Zombies que iba aumentando.

Cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque que no llegó, los muertos pasaban de largo, a su alrededor, sin detenerse y sin fijarse en ellas, el jodido plan loco de Regina había dado resultado, Emma no podía creérselo de ninguna manera pero ahí estaban, vivas y a salvo rodeadas de muertos.

Anduvieron sin hacer ruido, sin soltarse de la mano en ningún momento para no perderse y tratando de estar lo más relajadas posible para que no se disparase el latido de su corazón, hasta que finalmente salieron de la marea de muertos, sanas y salvas, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Una vez a salvo y bastante alejadas, se limpiaron un poco el rostro y los brazos ya que el olor a carne putrefacta era insoportable, y corrieron al punto de encuentro, rogando que no se hubiesen ido sin ellas.

AL llegar vieron a sus compañeros realmente angustiados por ellas, y al verlas las preguntas volaron, todas a la vez ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo habéis sobrevivido? ¿Qué fue esa explosión? ¿Dónde estabais?

Emma llamó a la calma y al silencio, aun en shok al pensar que Regina le había salvado la vida, que habían cruzado una marea de Zombies sin gastar un solo cartucho, miraba a la morena con admiración pues era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado en un principio, a lo mejor no era una mujer de acción y fuerza bruta como ella, pero era muy inteligente e imaginativa y a veces esas cualidades son las mejores para sobrevivir.

-**Ha sido Regina, ella me ha salvado la vida**

Todo el pelotón fijó su vista en Emma en ese mismo instante, para acto seguido mirar a Regina que se había puesto de todos los colores posibles al notar tantos ojos clavados en ella. Una muestra de humildad por parte de Emma no era algo que se viese todos los días, la morena debía haberla impresionado con creces para que admitiera abiertamente que ella no había hecho nada, que Regina se llevaba todo el mérito.

De vuelta a los vehículos para marcharse de esa maldita ciudad de una vez por todas, contaron cómo habían salido con vida, el plan maestro de la morena que fue todo un éxito, provocando reacciones de asco, sorpresa y admiración, ya nadie miraría a la "princesita" con los mismos ojos.

Se marcharon felices, con la adrenalina de la aventura aun recorriendo sus venas sin saber que alguien las había estado observando, que había imitado su hazaña para pasar entre los no muertos y en ese mismo instante, seguía sus huellas por esas carreteras secundarias sin destino fijo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a mi vida, ella es mi luz, es todo cuanto amo.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque la echo de menitos todos los días, porque es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y lo sabe.**

**A vero, porque no paso de ella, la quiero muchito y más, y a Natalia, porque soy su mayor fan aunque confunda sus fics, es que tienes muchos.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 5 NO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS**

El convoy viajaba a paso ligero, sin acelerar demasiado para ahorrar combustible ya que no habían conseguido demasiado en Nueva York.

No había cambiado gran cosa desde que Regina se unió a ese extraño viaje, buscando un lugar idóneo para crear la cura al caos que asolaba el mundo. Solo su ubicación en esa extraña caravana que componían, había pasado del coche familiar junto a Glen a viajar en el Hummer, junto a Emma y Ruby.

Cuando la rubia le señaló con la cabeza que subiera a su vehículo, no tuvo ganas de rechistar, ya que estaba agotada y no quería empezar una nueva pelea. La mirada de sorpresa que lanzó Ruby le dio a entender que la extraña líder del grupo no solía compartir viaje con desconocidos, solo con ella y con Daryl en alguna ocasión, Regina era la primera civil a la que permitía viajar a su lado y, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de soportar su humor ácido y su grosería durante el camino, entendió ese gesto como un signo de agradecimiento y de disculpa por su comportamiento, por lo que decidió aceptarlo sentándose en el asiento de atrás de esa mole con ruedas a la que Emma llamaba su bebé.

Era amarillo chillón, completamente enorme, con los cristales tintados por lo que el interior no podía ser visto desde fuera, apestaba a tabaco, a whiskey barato y a humanidad, era en cierto modo el único hogar que le quedaba a Emma así que, por muy desagradable que lo encontrase, decidió relajarse y disfrutar de la comodidad que le brindaba viajar en ese amplio espacio.

El silencio bailaba en el interior de ese coche, mientras Emma se concentraba en la carretera y Ruby dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto. Regina se centraba en analizar a la rubia con más detalle, sus cabellos ondeaban con el viento que se colaba a través de la ventanilla abierta, sobre sus labios un cigarro a medio consumir, su rostro concentrado en la carretera, relajada y tranquila, poco importaba que estuvieran en tierra de nadie o asolada por muertos que volvían a la vida, Emma se sentía segura dentro de ese vehículo. De pronto se sintió observada y vio como la joven líder la miraba a través del retrovisor sin pronunciar palabra, se ruborizó a saberse descubierta y dejó de observarla con tanto ahinco, no entendía realmente por qué esa mujer le resultaba tan desagradable y fascinante al mismo tiempo, por qué su mente racional le gritaba que debía alejarse de ella mientras todo su ser la empujaba a conocerla con más detalle, a descubrir qué ocultaban esas gafas oscuras y esa fachada de mujer de roca.

Llevaban unos veinte minutos en carretera, cuando Daryl pasó a gran velocidad con su harley y se detuvo junto a la ventanilla de Emma, gesticulándole que debían para porque la caravana se había soltado y por poco la pierden. Se detuvieron de inmediato en un pequeño claro y Glen se puso de inmediato a arreglar el soporte que llevaba enganchada la casa rodante, mientras el resto aprovechaba para estirar las piernas y refrescarse un poco, ya que el calor se había vuelto asfixiante.

Regina se separó del grupo ya que necesitaba un momento de intimidad, de estar sola y reflexionar, poner en orden sus ideas, sin darse cuenta de que Emma no le quitaba la vista de encima y, en cuanto se alejó, la siguió de cerca para no perderla de vista.

Regina se paró entre unos árboles y miró hacia Nueva York, su hogar devastado, el lugar donde había visto morir a toda su familia, donde su novio de toda la vida la había abandonado y dejado sola, el que se suponía que era su apoyo se había desvanecido. Sin darse cuenta, amargas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas lentamente y lloró la pérdida de todo aquel que había amado en algún momento de su vida, sin saber que unos ojos aguamarina la observaban en silencio.

Emma se sorprendió mucho al ver llorar a Regina, aunque no le asombró, al fin y al cabo su actual situación no era un juego de niños, todos habían perdido demasiado en muy poco tiempo y todos necesitaban sacar el dolor de alguna manera.

Cogió la M-16 que llevaba ese día, más ligera que la AK-47 y más precisa que el Kalashnikov y se acercó a Regina, agarrando su hombro para captar su atención. Regina se giró asustada, secando sus lágrimas rápidamente para no parecer débil ante ella.

-**¿Vas armada princesita? Si te alejas desarmada corres peligro**

-"Me has asustado, y sí voy armada, tengo la Cold"

-**Es un buen revólver, pero tiene poca capacidad y además es pesado e impreciso, te voy a dar algo mejor**

Emma le tendió la M-16, ante la estupefacta mirada de Regina, que cogió el arma con miedo en un principio y fascinación después, pesándola y apuntando, sintiéndose más segura y peligrosa que antes. Las manos de Emma en su cintura volvieron a sobresaltarla, la rubia miraba hacia el infinito concentrada hasta que finalmente sonrió y señaló en una dirección. Regina siguió con la mirada el recorrido de su dedo hasta el punto que señalaba y vio a uno de los muertos, estaba bastante lejos para ser una amenaza pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder dispararle. La voz de Emma sonó en su oído, demasiado cerca, tanto que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, suspiró y se centró en lo que la rubia le estaba diciendo para no parecer idiota.

-**Apunta bien, recuerda que esta tiene más retroceso de lo que acostumbras a disparar, tenlo en cuenta no te vayas a hacer daño, vuélale la cabeza a ese bicho**

Siguiendo estrictamente las instrucciones de Emma, apuntó y disparó, demostrándole su finísima puntería y sonriendo. Emma también sonreía, Regina era un extraño hallazgo, una joven adinerada con una puntería increíble y una mente brillante capaz de pensar e idear incluso en situaciones extremas, cada día estaba más fascinada con esa extraña morena.

Volvieron junto a los demás y decidieron que pasarían ahí la noche, ya que ninguno tenía ganas de emprender nuevamente la carretera, algo cansados del extraño día de locos que habían tenido. Regina se dedicó a inspeccionar su nueva adquisición mientras ayudaba a Mary a atender al joven Killian, Ruby y Daryl habían desaparecido buscando comida mientras Emma supervisaba por encima el campamento y echaba una mano a Glen con los quehaceres.

De pronto, Emma se levantó y apuntó su kalashnikov contra la maleza, ya que había sentido que algo se movía entre las sombras.

Llamó a Daryl y Ruby para saber si eran ellos y al no obtener respuesta se le erizó la piel, Regina vio la actitud de Emma y supo que algo iba mal, cogió su arma y se puso junto a la rubia, apuntando en la misma dirección que la rubia, temiendo que su disparo anterior atrajese a los muertos hacia ellos.

De los matorrales surgió una mujer, con los brazos levantados en símbolo de sumisión y los ojos empañados en lágrimas y miedo, otra civil perdida y sola. Regina bajó su arma de inmediato pero Emma la mantuvo alzada, esa mujer estaba viva pero la ex militar se fiaba menos de los vivos que de los muertos. Regina, recordando cuan asustada estaba cuando se vio sola y desamparada, sintió compasión de la muchacha y con voz amable le preguntó.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Estás sola?"

-**Soy Maggie, llevo siguiendo vuestro convoy desde Nueva York, os vi a las dos esquivando a esas cosas, estoy sola, no entiendo lo que está pasando y necesito ayuda, por favor no mematéis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Hoy va muy especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista ya que hoy hace tres meses que empezó nuestra bonita historia de amor, cada día le doy gracias a la vida por ese doce de septiembre, te amo princesa.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque la quiero y la echo mucho de manos, porque a pesar de que está cansada siempre me escucha y vela por mí.**

**A vero, porque cada día le cojo más cariño y se vuelve más importante y a Natalia porque es más que obvio que la admiro muchísimo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 6 IRA, ODIO Y RABIA CONTENIDA**

Emma apuntaba a la cabeza de esa mujer, decidida a quitarse un problema de encima. No se fiaba de los vivos tras el caos que se originó con el fin del mundo. Toda la humanidad andaba sobre la tierra devorando a seres humanos, muertos que volvían a la vida y vivos que dejaban salir sus más bajos instintos y eran capaces de matar por un poco de comida, un vehículo o algo de gasolina.

Nadie le inspiraba confianza y, sin Ruby o Daryl para manejarla, era una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

Regina, al ver que Emma no bajaba el arma, se temió lo peor. Conociéndola seguro que disparaba sin preguntar y ella no quería ser cómplice ni testigo de un asesinato a sangre fría. El rostro de aquella muchacha la conmovió, estaba asustada, algo desorientada y confundida, la soledad en esa situación podía ser un enemigo cruel ya que el no saber qué va a ser de ti, no tener a nadie en quien apoyarte cuando sientes que no puedes avanzar, es la peor pesadilla de todas y ella lo sabía, ella se había quedado sola y no lo deseaba para nadie.

Movida por su instinto, agarró a Emma por el hombro y la obligó a mirarla, a través de esas gafas oscuras que empezaban a sacarla de quicio.

-"¿Por qué no bajas el arma? Ella está desarmada, la estás asustando"

-**No quiero a civiles aquí, nos ha seguido y no me fio de ella, prefiero no correr el riesgo de dejarla con vida**

-"¿Vas a matar a una persona inocente así sin más?"

-**No sabes si es inocente**

-"¿Dónde está tu humanidad? No la mates Emma, si perdemos esa parte de nosotros que nos hace humanos ¿Qué nos queda?"

Regina la miraba, desafiante y de forma penetrante, sus ojos color chocolate hicieron temblar su interior y bajó el arma derrotada, sintiéndose débil por primera vez en su vida, esa mujer iba a acabar con ella y lo peor era que lo sabía y aun así no hacía nada para remediarlo.

-**Puede quedarse a pasar la noche, nada más, mañana se marcha. No quiero más bocas que alimentar y más civiles que defender**

Con la metralleta sobre su hombro, se marchó de ahí encendiendo uno de sus cigarros, mientras Regina acompañaba a Maggie junto al fuego para que entrara en calor y escuchaba la historia de la muchacha.

EL fin del mundo la había encontrado sola en su pequeño apartamento, estaba estudiando con los auriculares puestos, escuchando música cuando escuchó la primera explosión y el sonido de los helicópteros, cuando de pronto una de las explosiones se dio demasiado cerca de donde estaba y la onda expansiva derribó las estanterías de su habitación, estas cayeron sobre ella y quedó inconsciente durante unas horas, cuando despertó Nueva York era un caos, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, los muertos volvían a la vida y el ejército se estaba retirando, dando la ciudad por perdida, se escondió como pudo durante unos días sin comprender nada, hasta que las había visto a ellas pasar entre los muertos y, repitiendo el mismo truco que habían empleado, las había seguido buscando respuestas.

Regina le explicó lo poco que sabía, le contó como un error en un laboratorio había dejado suelto el virus Z. Un virus que provocaba que los muertos se levantaran y devoraran a los vivos, al ser mordido por un muerto, al cabo de pocas horas las altas fiebres te llevaban a la muerte, transformándote en pocos minutos en una de esas criaturas, era altamente contagioso y se había expandido con rapidez.

Emma las observaba de lejos, enfurruñada y llena de ira al no poder controlar sus emociones cuando Regina estaba cerca, no podía entender qué le pasaba con esa mujer, era desquiciante, le faltaba al respeto constantemente, no la veía como a la autoridad y ella era capaz de matar por mucho menos, a cualquiera, pero no a Regina, bastaba una mirada de la morena para desarmarla por completo y eso la tenía llena de odio, ira y sobre todo miedo… no podía permitirse tener una debilidad, no en un mundo gobernado por muertos.

Ruby y Daryl llegaron con presas para la cena y rápidamente fueron despellejadas y puestas al fuego, mientras todo el grupo se sentaba alrededor de la hoguera y charlaban de todo y nada. La joven pareja permanecía unida mientras Emma se sentó entre Mary y Regina, al lado de la morena estaba la recién llegada, callada y observando a su alrededor, justo en frente estaba Glen que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y al lado de Mary estaba Killian, ya completamente curado de su muñón.

De pronto Emma se enderezó, pues mientras cenaban no había asignado turnos de guardia y nadie estaba vigilando el campamento. Un error que jamás habría cometido de no tener la mente obnubilada por los hermoso ojos de Regina, un error que pagarían caro ya que cuando el primer muerto apareció era demasiado tarde, no estaban preparados.

La adrenalina corrió por su espina dorsal mientras Emma cogía su cuchillo y lo lanzaba contra el cráneo del muerto, justo antes de que este saltase sobre Regina, salvándola por poco. Gritó órdenes a diestro y siniestro, mientras todos reaccionaban con rapidez y se hacían con sus armas, despachando la marea de muertos que iba llegando, atraídos por el olor de la hoguera.

Regina, aun impactada ante lo cerca que estuvo de ser víctima de uno de esos seres infernales, encajó sobre su hombro la M-16 y empezó a disparar, mientras, Emma le cubría las espaldas. Juntas hacían un equipo formidable, la morena con su puntería infinita y la rubia con su fuerza bruta y su don innato para la estrategia en combate.

Ruby cubría las espaldas de Daryl mientras Glen defendía a Maggie, desarmada y bastante asustada, los disparos rompían el silencio y las balas rompían el viento, Mary blandía su Katana con destreza y sus ojos brillaban con furia y determinación.

La pelea por sobre vivir se hizo cruda y violenta, pero finalmente terminaron con todos los muertos y, mientras intentaban serenarse y desprenderse de la adrenalina que recorría su sangre, Emma analizó los daños que se habían podido originar.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron cuando cruzó su mirada con Mary y esta le hizo un gesto en dirección al joven Killian. El muchacho había luchado con valor pero, al faltarle una mano no tuvo la destreza suficiente y había caído en combate.

La ira le invadió todo su ser, había jurado proteger a sus hombres y el joven cadete había muerto, no había podido salvarlo y todo por culpa de Regina y sus malditos ojos chocolate. Ordenó que lo enterraran y se marchó, tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien y prefería alejarse, necesitaba estar sola.

Regina la siguió con la mirada, quizás no la conocía del todo pero sabía que Emma estaba sufriendo en ese momento, nadie debe estar solo cuando sufre, necesita apoyo, por lo que la siguió. Aunque no la soportase, aunque le pareciese arrogante e idiota, Emma era humana y también lloraba, también necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola en el mundo.

La encontró apoyada contra un árbol, frotándose los ojos con los dedos, sin sus gafas de sol por primera vez desde que la conocía la veía sin esas gafas oscuras. Se acercó a ella y agarró suavemente su hombro. Emma alzó la mirada sobresaltada y sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en la mirada oscura de la morena, dejando a Regina sin aliento.

Los ojos de Emma eran un espejo de su alma, expresaban tanto que hicieron temblar a Regina, el odio, la ira, la rabia, el miedo y el dolor se reflejaban en esos ojos claros. Todo cuanto quería decirle murió en sus labios al quedarse sin palabras, fascinada por esa mirada.

-**Lárgate de aquí princesita, déjame sola**

-"Emma… lo siento"

-**¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué haya muerto? No lo conocías, no puedes sentirlo**

-"No voy a dejarte sola Emma, insúltame si quieres, grítame, haz lo que te venga en gana pero no me voy a ninguna parte"

-**Todo esto es tú jodida culpa, desde que llegaste solo has traído problemas, estábamos bien sin ti**

-"¿Mi culpa?"

-**Sí, tú tienes la culpa de todo, tú y tus jodidos ojos oscuros**

-"Estás dolida, no sabes lo que dices"

-**Sé bien lo que digo, eres desquiciante, presuntuosa y arrogante, ni siquiera sé por qué te mantengo con nosotros**

-"Y tú eres una idiota, arrogante con complejo de superioridad y no sé qué diablos hago hablando contigo"

El ambiente se había vuelto turbio, la tensión entre ellas se podía cortar con un cuchillo, los ojos de Regina brillaban de rabia y odio, Emma la sacaba de quicio. Quiso marcharse antes de que Emma estallara cuando se vio aprisionada entre un árbol y los ojos claros de Emma.

Entendió por qué usaba las gafas de sol, su mirada reflejaba todo su interior y podía ser demasiado fascinante, se le secó la boca y se quedó sin aliento, mientras su corazón se disparó en su pecho al tenerla tan cerca, al sentir como su mirada la atravesaba, como podía leer su alma.

-**Todo es culpa tuya, desde que apareciste te has metido en mi mente y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…**

Una confesión que le golpeó como una bofetada y antes de poder reaccionar, los labios de Emma, furiosos cortaron toda distancia entre ellas, robándole un beso, furioso y lleno de ira, lleno de rabia y frustración, un beso que no pudo evitar corresponder, cargado de pasión y adrenalina, cargado de demasiados sentimientos sin nombre. Agarrándola por la cintura, aprisionándola contra el tronco de ese árbol, con una mano en su nuca acercándola, pegándose a su cuerpo casi por completo y devorando sus labios, expresándole sin palabras el volcán de emociones que llevaba en su interior.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat, ni TWD, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a mi vida, la extraño a rabiar los fines de semana y pienso en ella cada minuto que pasa.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, ya que ayer estuvo ligando con el peque, ya le vale que al final te querrá más a ti que a mí.**

**A Vero porque tiene una voz hermosa y a Natalia porque me emociona con cada uno de sus capis.**

**Muy en especial a mi prima María porque me deja su ordenador para poder subiros capítulo.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 7 PHILADELPHIA**

Sus labios la devoraban con sed infinita, bebía de ella como si fuese un bálsamo a todas las heridas de su alma. Desde que llegó a su grupo, Regina se había vuelto su obsesión, las veinticuatro horas del día la tenía en su mente, pensaba constantemente en el brillo de sus ojos, en su determinación, en su valor y fortaleza.

Quería saber más de ella, conocer quién fue, quién quería llegar a ser, sus sueños, qué dibujaba en ella sonrisas y qué le hacía llorar, quería saberlo todo, quería tenerlo todo con ella. Desde que cayó Philadelphia y lo perdió todo no había encontrado un motivo por el que luchar, se obligaba a sí misma a continuar adelante para salvar al mundo porque era su deber, mas cada día deseaba dejar esa vida y viajar al más allá con los suyos, marcharse junto a ellos y descansar, hasta que apareció en su vida aquella mujer morena, llena de vida y esperanzas, como un tornado de frescura le llevó la contraria, contestó a sus groserías y la puso en su sitio colándose en su interior poco a poco hasta quedar enganchada en su mente para siempre.

Ese beso fue producto de un alma atormentada por miles de recuerdos felices ya olvidados, por los tormentos que esa guerra sin precedentes había colocado en su corazón. Su soledad se había vuelto asfixiante y su dolor un veneno que recorría lentamente sus venas hasta llevarla a la locura. Un beso como un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse y no perder su humanidad, un beso como balsa en medio del océano, necesitaba ese beso para seguir adelante, para no llevar su pistola a su sien y despedirse de vivir.

Fue un beso correspondido, ya fuese por la sorpresa o por la tensión que las envolvía en ese momento. Regina no se apartó, se aferró a ella y le dio acceso a sus labios, correspondió cada caricia de su lengua, con los ojos cerrados y temblando bajo sus manos.

La mente de la morena parecía una bomba a punto de explotar, un cortocircuito de emociones. Por un lado estaba la intensidad de esos ojos aguamarina que la habían dejado completamente estática, fulminada con una mirada, por otro lado estaba besando a una mujer en el fin del mundo, una mujer a la que difícilmente soportaba y solo en ocasiones, grosera e impertinente que la había humillado desde el primer momento en el que estuvo frente a ella, por la que sentía odio y admiración.

Las frías manos de Emma sobre su piel, por debajo de su camiseta, fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar la cordura y, de un fuerte empujón que tomó a la rubia por sorpresa, la aparto rompiendo todo contacto con ella y, mirándola con furia le gritó.

-"¿Qué coño estás haciendo?"

-**Aprovechar cada instante ya que sigo con vida**

-"¿Y no te has parado a pensar en que yo no quería besarte? Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, eres asquerosa Emma Swan"

-**No parecía que no quisieras besarme**

-"Tampoco me has dado la opción a decirte que no"

Emma, confundida por la reacción de Regina, ya que hacía solo unos instantes correspondía a su beso con idéntica pasión, intento acercarse a ella, disculparse de algún modo, más la morena se alejó y le volvió a gritar sin dejar lugar a dudas.

-"No te acerques a mí, no quiero que me toques, ya no viajaré contigo en el Hummer, no te quiero cerca de mí"

Tras sus duras palabras se marchó, dejando a Emma sola junto a ese árbol donde segundos antes había estado apoyada, atrapada entre los brazos de la rubia, esta sacó de su bota su cuchillo y desahogó su rabia y su frustración apuñalando el tronco con fuerza, mientras amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Nada sería lo mismo jamás, no después de Philadelphia, ella no podría volver a ser la misma y su impulsividad había provocado que la única persona que le recordaba que era humana y seguía con vida se alejase de ella definitivamente.

Cayó exhausta y lloró recordando tiempos mejores, recordando los ojos azules de su esposa, los rizos dorados de su hijo y la sonrisa amable de su pequeñaja, su familia, aquellos que se habían ido y no volvería a ver jamás.

Regina se alejó todo lo rápido que pudo de Emma, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos, degustando en ellos el sabor de la rubia que aun perduraba, confundida y asustada por ese beso rabioso que la rubia le había robado y que, interiormente, había removido todo su ser.

Desde ese tres de mayo en el que el mundo había llegado a su fin, nada había tenido sentida hasta el momento en el que Emma la besó. Ese momento había sido real, humano y cargado de sentimientos y por ende, le aterrorizaba tanto que se solo pudo huir, dejarla atrás y fingir que nada había pasado.

Turbada y en sus propios pensamientos, chocó con Mary que había salido a buscarla, ya que al no verla en el campamento se imaginó lo peor y estaba preocupada. La doctora, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Regina, su cara de horror, su mirada confundida y sus dedos acariciando sus labios. Acariciando su brazo para darle confianza y apoyo la incitó a que le contara qué la había turbado tanto mas Regina no habló de ello.

-"Mary ¿te importa si viajo contigo en la caravana a partir de ahora? Quisiera alejare de Emma durante un tiempo"

-**¿Te ha hecho algo la general?**

-"Solo quiero alejarme de ella…"

-**Está bien, mi casa es tu casa**

A la mañana siguiente, partieron sin pronunciar palabra, retomando su viaje. Emma no dijo nada al respecto de que Maggie viajara con ellos así que la muchacha decidió quedarse, viajando con Glenn en el coche mientras Regina se había instalado con Mary en la caravana. Nadie notó la tensión que había entre Emma y la morena, solo la doctora pero no hizo comentarios al respecto, cuando Regina quisiera hablar ella la escucharía, no antes.

Cuando llevaban medio día de viaje sin parar, Regina sentía que no podía más con el avispero que llevaba en su mente. Necesitaba saber más sobre Emma, entenderla aunque fuese un poco. No sabía nada de su vida, de quién era y por qué se comportaba como una idiota y a la vez podía mirar con tanta intensidad. Rompió el silencio y preguntó a Mary sin reparos.

-"¿Qué sabes sobre Emma Swan?"

-**¿Qué quieres saber?**

-"Todo, lo quiero saber todo de ella, quiero entenderla…"

-**Es una larga historia, y yo solo sé una parte**

-"Tenemos tiempo, por favor Mary, ella no me va a contar nada ya sabes cómo es"

Mary resopló, empezaba a conocer a Regina y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de hacerla desistir así que decidió contarle todo cuanto sabía de Emma.

Ella estaba en Atlantic City trabajando cuando ocurrió el accidente y el virus fue liberado. El protocolo de seguridad se activó y el gobierno mandó al ejército rápidamente. Al mando del pelotón iba Emma y, a pesar de que por su posición podía quedarse en la base dando las órdenes, al ver el caos y a tantos civiles en peligro, fue la primera que se metió en medio de la ciudad. Miles de personas inocentes salvaron la vida ese día gracias a su formidable actuación.

Una vez terminaron en Atlantic City, Emma la recogió prometiéndole que la mantendría a salvo hasta que ella consiguiera revertir el virus Z y devolver la normalidad a un mundo de locos. Cuando se enteraron de que Atlantic City no había sido la única ciudad afectada y que se estaba expandiendo con rapidez, los pocos que quedaban de su pelotón pusieron rumbo a Philadelphia, donde residía la familia de Emma, su esposa Alice Swan y sus dos hijos Judith y Carl.

De camino, la radio no dejaba de anunciar las ciudades que el ejército daba por perdidas, replegando sus tropas ya que no se podía hacer nada por salvarlas. Cuando el nombre de Philadelphia fue pronunciado, Emma perdió todo el color de su rostro y aceleró, sin escuchar a sus hombres que le advertían que era mejor olvidarlo, si su ciudad había caído significaba que su familia también.

Emma siempre fue terca y no paró hasta llegar a su hogar, los muertos poblaban cada rincón y fue una ardua tarea pasar entre ellos, muchos soldados cayeron pero Emma no atendía a razones, no se iría sin los suyos. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, su casa estaba vacía, desvalijada y destrozada, como todo en esa ciudad, solo quedaba que se pudiera respetar una fotografía de familia, que estaba enterrada entre los escombros, lo único que le quedaba a Emma de su vida anterior.

Mary le explicó como la general buscó a los suyos por todas partes, llamándolos desesperada, hasta que los encontró, pero habían llegado tarde. Ellos ya estaban muertos, sus miradas estaban vacías y andaban hacía Emma con sed de sangre, sin reconocerla, ya no eran su familia.

El rostro de la general permaneció impasible, mientras elevaba su arma y terminaba con ellos, su mujer, su hija y su hijo perecieron definitivamente y con ellos también Emma Swan.

Desde entonces usaba gafas de sol, ocultaba al resto del mundo cualquier tipo de emoción, era fría y dura, como una roca. Cumplía su palabra de protegerla y llevarla a algún lugar donde poder salvar el mundo, aunque todos sabían que cuando todo acabara, Emma dejaría de respirar, se iría con su familia pues no había un solo día en el que no se sintiese culpable, miles de civiles se habían salvado gracias a ella, mientras no estuvo al lado de su mujer y sus hijos, no los protegió y los había perdido.

Regina miraba hacía la carretera tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. Se encontró a sí misma preguntándose cómo habría sido la rubia en una época mejor, si sonreía, si era feliz, cómo habría sido ver sus expresivos ojos cuando estaba feliz. Todos habían perdido mucho en esa guerra absurda, pero nadie había pasado por lo mismo que Emma, nadie había tenido que disparar a un ser querido porque ya no era el mismo, porque estaba muerto en vida.

Un frenazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente bajaron de la caravana a ver qué había ocurrido, por qué se habían detenido.

Emma había parado el Hummer de golpe y se había bajado del vehículo, mirando en una dirección exacta con su arma preparada por si tenía que usarla. Regina se acercó a ella casi con miedo después de cómo la había tratado la noche anterior, se fijó en que su rostro estaba tenso y le preguntó con timidez.

-"Emma ¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

-**He visto un vehículo que me parece familiar, creo que cerca de aquí hay un campamento y si estoy en lo cierto alguien se va a llevar un tiro**

-"¿Quién?"

-**Neal Cassidy, el sargento al cargo de la unidad destinada a proteger Philadelphia y el que se suponía que era mi mejor amigo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat, ni TWD, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con todo mi ser, porque la extraño más de lo que se imagina y porque por fin se acaba el fin de semana.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, que no puede esperar dos años a tenerme con ella y cuando finalmente sea su compañero de piso me va a echar de una patada en el culo.**

**A vero, porque la quiero más y punto pelota y a Natalia porque siempre consigue hacerme feliz con sus actualizaciones.**

**Muy en especial a mi prima favorita María porque me deja su ordenador para poder subiros capítulo.**

**Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 8 MENSAJES EN LOS TRONCOS**

A pesar de que Ruby y Daryl le dijeron hasta la saciedad que era una mala idea, Emma se empeñó en buscar el campamento donde se escondía Neal, para escuchar de primera mano qué había ocurrido en Philadelphia y saber por qué él seguía vivo mientras su familia había perecido.

Regina no entendía a qué venía tanto alboroto hasta que Ruby le explicó que Neal era el mejor amigo de Emma desde que eran niños, también militar y el padrino de su boda y de sus hijos. También era el general encargado de evacuar Philadelphia por lo que Emma le culpaba de la muerte de sus seres queridos y quería rendir cuentas.

Sabiendo que esa incursión en otro campamento no traería más que problemas y seguramente un enfrentamiento innecesario, la misma Regina le rogó a Emma que se detuviese, que volviesen al camino y a la misión de encontrar pronto un laboratorio donde poder revertir el virus.

Emma no escuchaba a nadie, su mente era un hervidero de ideas, cada una más sangrienta que la anterior. Estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida desde que perdió a Alice y a los niños, por lo que no podía ser racional, se dejaba llevar por su instinto y este le gritaba que Neal debía morir.

El rechazo de Regina la noche anterior le había dolido en el alma, por primera vez desde la trágica muerte de su esposa se había atrevido a enamorarse, a entregarse y había sido humillada y rechazada. Era humillante tenerla tan cerca, saber lo que había pasado y tener que fingir que jamás había existido ese beso, le dolía en el alma sentir su aroma, escuchar su voz rogándole que se detuviese pero no podía hacerlo, no sabiendo que él estaba cerca.

Fue difícil encontrar el campamento pues estaba muy bien situado, Emma tuvo que recurrir a Daryl y a Ruby ya que rastreando eran los mejores para poder llegar hasta él. A regañadientes la ayudaron, sabiendo que se avecinaba una tormenta en cuanto la rubia tuviese a Neal delante, era irracional cuando se trataba de su esposa y sus hijos, perdió el juicio y ellos lo sabían.

Desde un montículo observaron el campamento con atención, había mucho ajetreo en él, hombres y mujeres que iban y venían de un lado a otro, eran un número mucho mayor que ellos pero a Emma no le importó, entraría pegando tiros a diestro y siniestro si era necesario, alguien tenía que pagar por su rabia y su frustración.

Ruby, temiéndose lo peor, se las ingenió para lograr que Emma la escuchara, al menos durante unos instantes y que por lo menos aceptase a entrar al campamento sin originar una masacre, en son de paz, buscando a Neal y hablando con él sin perder la cabeza. Quizás no pudo sacarlos a tiempo, con el caos que se originó el día cero.

Desde lejos. El vigía los vio llegar, alzando una bandera blanca y símbolo de paz y buena voluntad, por lo que no recibieron disparos de ningún tipo. Al llegar a la entrada al campamento, unos soldados apuntaron a Emma, ya que esta encabezaba el grupo y le preguntaron por sus intenciones.

-**Estoy buscando a Neal Cassidy, vi su furgón desde el camino.**

**-**"¿Al gobernador? ¿Para qué los buscáis?"

-**Digamos que somos viejos amigos, dígale que Emma Swan arde en deseos de verle**

El soldado se marchó y minutos después un claramente sorprendido Neal apareció para certificar que no le estaban mintiendo, que realmente Swan estaba a las puertas de su campamento. Estaba muy distinto a como lo había conocido en el pasado, su pelo era más largo y desgarbado, le faltaba un ojo y llevaba un parche para cubrir la cuenca vacía.

Al reconocer a Emma, de inmediato ordenó a sus hombres que los hicieran pasar y abrazó a la rubia con fuerza y desmesurada alegría.

-"Emma Swan, te daba por muerta muchacha, que alegría saber que estás bien"

-**Estaría mejor si tuviese a mi familia conmigo Neal… ¿Qué pasó en Philadelphia?**

**-**"Philadelphia fue un caos, casi no salgo con vida, perdí el ojo intentando escapar de los muertos, cuando fui a por los tuyos era tarde Emma, no pude hacer nada"

Emma miró el rostro de su amigo, intentando adivinar en él cualquier tipo de mentira más no vio nada, era obvio que si Neal hubiese podido salvar a Alice y a los niños lo habría hecho, era como de la familia. Regina miraba a ese hombre con curiosidad y recelo, no le gustaba su apariencia, no le parecía un hombre de confianza mas no dijo nada, no quería que Emma explotara y que ese campamento se volviese un campo de batalla.

Neal los invitó a quedarse con ellos y a unir fuerzas, ya que Emma era una pieza muy valiosa si se trataba de sobrevivir, pero la rubia rechazó su oferta sutilmente diciéndole que solo repondrían fuerzas y que a la mañana siguiente continuarían su viaje en solitario.

Entrando al campamento, Emma se puso al día con su amigo, le contó cómo había sobrevivido a Atlantic City y como había encontrado devastada Philadelphia, omitiendo el detalle de que entre ellos viajaba una de las autoras del virus y por lo tanto aquella que podía revertirlo, no se fiaba lo suficiente de su amigo, la guerra sacaba lo peor de cada persona y Neal no era un santo.

De pronto un grito proveniente de uno de los hombres que habitaba ese campamento, la sobresaltó y automáticamente el color de su rostro desapareció.

-**¿Regina? ¡Oh Dios mío eres tú!, ¡estás viva!**

Emma vio como un hombre corría hacia la morena, vio el rostro de estupor que esta ponía, la sorpresa reflejada en sus rasgos. Vio como él la alzaba entre sus brazos y la besaba con pasión, cayendo en la cuenta en ese instante de que Regina apareció ante ella vestida de novia, de que aun llevaba la alianza en su dedo y de que, seguramente, ese hombre era su esposo y que se habrían separado de algún modo por culpa del apocalipsis.

Entendió la reacción de la morena a su beso, cómo iba a corresponderla si amaba a otra persona, y justamente se habían encontrado nuevamente. Era el momento de decirle adiós a Regina y a sus increíbles ojos oscuros.

Sin poder soportar la visión de ese beso, se marchó, dejó el campamento y se internó en el bosque, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos una vez más y sintiéndose una estúpida por haber permitido que esa mujer se volviese su debilidad.

En el campamento, Regina no podía creer que Daniel estuviese vivo y, lo que era peor, no podía creer que la estuviese besando como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no la hubiese dejado sola en aquella iglesia.

Lo apartó de sus labios en cuanto tomo conciencia de la situación y le regaló una mirada cargada de odio y reproche.

-"¿Qué coño haces? ¿Qué os ha dado a todos por besarme sin mi consentimiento?"

-**Regina, te creía muerta, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte princesa**

-"Dos cosas, la primera no vuelvas a llamarme princesa o te disparo, la segunda, aléjate de mí o te disparo…"

-**Pero Regina, soy tu marido**

-"Tú no eres nada, lo único que eres es un cobarde y un hijo de puta, te lo he dicho Daniel no te acerques a mí"

Sulfurada y llena de rabia se quitó el anillo que aun llevaba en el dedo sin saber muy bien por qué y lo lanzó contra ese hombre que la había abandonado a su suerte. Interiormente se había hecho a la idea de que él ya no existía y, al verlo, se dio cuenta de que todo el amor que creyó sentir por él no había sido real. Ella amó la idea de una familia perfecta, no a Daniel. Su beso robado le produjo nauseas y no pudo evitar compararlo con el beso que Emma le había regalado, solo de pensar en la rubia se estremeció, le temblaron las piernas y se le puso un nudo en el estómago.

Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba enamorada, no de Daniel sino de una rubia impertinente y grosera con la mirada más penetrante que había visto jamás.

Inconscientemente salió del campamento y se perdió en el bosque, con su arma cargada y ganas de estar sola, el encuentro con Daniel la había trastornado demasiado y necesitaba pensar, necesitaba poner en orden sus emociones y sentimientos antes de enfrentarse a Emma nuevamente, le debía una disculpa por cómo la había tratado la noche anterior.

Suspiró dolida, cambian tanto las cosas en solo unas horas, quizás su oportunidad había pasado, rechazar a Emma podía significar haberla perdido.

Se paró al escuchar el sonido de un cuchillo contra un troco y alzó la vista para divisar a lo lejos a Emma, gravando algo con su navaja, como una adolescente dejando la marca de su paso por ese lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a ella, quizás recibiría reproches o insultos pero le daba igual, solo quería estar cerca, excusarse, sentirla a su lado como aquella vez que juntas cruzaron una marea de muertos sin recibir ningún rasguño.

Emma escuchó un sonido y rápidamente se alzó y cogió su arma, alerta a cualquier movimiento de la espesura, pero la bajó en cuanto reconoció a Regina, acercándose a ella con paso seguro y confiado.

-**¿Qué haces aquí princesita? Deberías estar en el campamento con ese rubio comelabios**

-"¿Con Daniel? Le he mandado a la mierda, le he dicho que si se acerca a mí le disparo"

-**¿Quién era?**

-"Mi esposo"

-**¿Qué hizo para cabrearte tanto?**

-"Marcharse y dejarme sola en el altar cuando los muertos tomaron la iglesia, me acababa de casar con él y se largó, perdió cualquier derecho sobre mí en ese momento, le he devuelto la alianza y le he dejado claro que no le pertenezco"

Se fue acercando cada vez más hasta quedar frente a Emma, que la miraba a través de sus oscuras gafas, sin dejarle adivinar su expresión o sus sentimientos. Lentamente y con miedo a enfadarla, alzó la mano y retiró aquello que le impedía perderse en la penetrante mirada de Emma.

Ojos claros y ojos oscuros se mezclaron en una mirada cargada de demasiado por decir y pocas palabras para poder expresarlo. Los labios de Regina, tímidos pero decididos, acariciaron los de Emma buscando su consentimiento para regalarle un beso.

Emma la agarró por la cintura y unió sus labios con ternura y pasión, profundizando el beso a medida que aprisionaba a Regina contra el árbol que minutos antes rasgaba con su cuchillo. Fue un beso distinto al primero, buscado por ambas, suave y sin rabia contenida. Las manos de Emma buscaron su piel, suave y delicada por debajo de su camiseta y esta vez no fue rechazada, Regina le dio libre acceso para que la pasión se desatara entre ellas y las ropas fuesen retiradas, mientras, sobre la hierba y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, abandonadas a la pasión del momento, se hicieron una de forma salvaje y tierna, sin despegar un solo instante sus labios.

Regina sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas, jamás había tenido ese tipo de necesidad imperiosa por sentir a alguien en su interior como con Emma, le rogaba entre besos, en susurros que la hiciese suya mientras la rubia no se hacía de rogar, penetrándola y envistiéndola con furia, con un deseo incontrolado, con pasión desenfrenada, besando sus labios y bebiendo de ellos sus gritos ahogados, sus gemidos de placer.

Llevándola al orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida, se precipitó sobre ella sin control y jadeando, sintiendo su corazón desenfrenado, las lágrimas luchando por huir de sus ojos, sus jadeos se mezclaban con la entrecortada respiración de Regina, mientras sentía sus manos en la espalda, acariciándola, aprisionándola en un abrazo. Pegando sus cuerpos por completo. Un nuevo beso cargado de significado y sus frentes unidas durante horas. Hasta que Regina se echó a reír, provocando la curiosidad de Emma.

**-¿De qué te ríes princesa? ¿No estuvo bien?**

-"Sí, estuvo genial Emma, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que escribiste tu nombre en el árbol y me ha parecido gracioso"

Emma estalló en una carcajada, estaba feliz, se sentía viva y llena de energía sin saber por qué. Mirando los ojos de Regina, su mirada chocolate cargada de ternura y veneración, supo que sin palabras estaban creando el inicio de su historia. Cogió su cuchillo y, bajo la divertida mirada de la morena, se puso a grabar en el tronco, justo debajo de su nombre, un nuevo mensaje. Cuando terminó, sonrió satisfecha y se tumbó sobre Regina nuevamente, robándole un beso.

-"¿Qué has escrito ahora?"

-**Pues tu nombre, quise poner aquí Emma Swan le regaló a Regina Mills un increíble orgasmo, pero no había tronco suficiente.**

Regina miró el tronco con una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada, podía leerse claramente Emma y Regina. Empezó a reír cuando notó los labios hambrientos de la rubia en su cuello en dirección a su oído, haciéndole cosquillas.

-**¿Estás lista para un nuevo asalto princesita?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura y esta malita, quiero curarla y llenarla de besitos.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque la echo de menos ya que por culpa de bobadas apenas podemos hablar.**

**A Vero, la mejor bailarina del mundo, porque la quiero un montón y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 9 BOSTON**

Regina cayó sobre Emma exhausta, agotada tras una larga noche en la que se descubrieron y se amaron con fuerza y pasión. Una sonrisa idiota surcaba sus rostros mientras se miraban a los ojos, intentando tomar el control sobre sus agitadas respiraciones y besándose con hambre infinita, con sed, no tenían suficiente y buscaban sus labios con ansia, se besaban abrazadas, piel con piel mientras amanecía y los rayos del sol empezaron a cubrirlas.

Tomando conciencia de que llevaban separadas de su grupo toda la noche, decidieron romper con esa burbuja que las envolvía y volver al campamento que habían dejado atrás. Regina miraba con cariño sus nombres grabados en ese tronco, sin dejar de sonreír, sin poder evitar pensar en cómo será su vida tras ese apasionado encuentro. La mano de Emma retirando algunas hojas de sus cabellos la devolvió al presente y se perdió en la mirada aguamarina de su rubia, cargada de ternura hacia ella, en su sonrisa sincera, su hermosa sonrisa.

-**Estás hecha un asco princesita, es una suerte que nuestro próximo destino sea Boston**

-"¿Te has visto a ti? No estás vestida de gala que digamos ¿Qué hay en Boston?"

-**Eso ya lo verás, vamos recojamos al resto, creo que no me equivoco al pensar que no tienes ningunas ganas d permanecer aquí por más tiempo**

-"Marchémonos"

Ambas se levantaron, terminando de vestirse con prisa, robándose besos durante el proceso y pusieron rumbo al campamento sin saber que alguien había estado vigilándolas todo el rato. Caminaban de la mano felices sin inmutarse que acababan de ganarse un temible enemigo.

Llegaron al campamento y reunieron al resto de su grupo con prisa por marcharse ya que Emma no quería a Regina cerca de su esposo, la morena era suya y de nadie más por mucho que antes del fin del mundo se hubiese casado con esa rata.

Al ver a Ruby, Regina corrió a su lado con prisa y preocupación en su rostro al verla postrada en una camilla con el gesto congestionado de dolor. Mary estaba a su lado reconociéndola, mirando qué le había pasado mas al llegar Regina se retiró pues medicina no era su campo, ella era científica.

-"Ruby ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

-**Estaba con Daryl cazando y pisé mal una rama, creo que me he roto la pierna…**

Suspirando aliviada, Regina miró su pierna y constató que no estaba rota, solo se había torcido un tobillo. Con una venda adecuada y reposo podía caminar perfectamente en una semana. Se lo hizo saber justo antes de vendarla ante la atenta mirada de Emma, preocupada por su amiga aunque intentaba no aparentarlo.

La voz de Neal a sus espaldas la sacó de sus propios pensamientos, sobresaltándola.

-"Entonces rubia ¿Te quedas?"

-**No, ya mismo sigo con mi camino, en cuanto Ruby pueda andar**

**-**"Creí que te quedarías más tiempo, al fin y al cabo nos hemos reencontrado"

-**Lo siento, tengo que continuar, pero nos veremos pronto**

Se marchó dejando a Neal con la palabra en la boca, en dirección a su morena, dejando en ella pequeñas muestras de cariño que pasaron desapercibidas ante casi todos los presentes.

Apoyada entre Emma y Regina, Ruby fue andando como pudo hacia donde habían dejado los vehículos, para partir hacia Boston cuanto antes. Colocaron a la muchacha dentro de la caravana ya que Regina le había recomendado reposo para recuperarse rápidamente, pasando la morena a ocupar el asiento del copiloto del Hummer, junto a Emma.

Ya en la carretera, Regina disfrutaba enormemente del viento en su cara y de la mano de Emma enlazada en la suya propia, acariciándola con el pulgar. Su rostro relajado, concentrada en la carretera, media sonrisa en su rostro y sus gafas oscuras reflejando los rayos del sol. No podía dejar de observarla, de memorizar cada detalle de su rostro, la forma en que sus cabellos, mecidos por el viento, caían rebeldes sobre su espalda y estremeciéndose al recordar la noche anterior.

El silencio no era incómodo mas Regina necesitaba romperlo, necesitaba saber por qué Boston era importante para Emma, por qué estaba tan misteriosa y por qué sonreía con malicia al no querer contestar a sus preguntas.

-"Vamos Emma, contéstame ¿Por qué Boston?"

-**Porque necesitamos armas y un vehículo más grande**

-"¿Por qué Boston?"

-**Cuando todo esto acabe señorita Mills voy a convertirla en mi esposa**

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas mientras Regina no podía dejar de sonreír. Emma era una idiota pero bebía los vientos por ella, una sola frase cambiándole de tema había conseguido tenerla en las nubes en un solo instante.

Llegaron a Boston por la noche, la ciudad estaba atestada de muertos pero Emma sabía bien a dónde iba, buscaba los caminos menos frecuentados y más desiertos, aunque algún que otro Zombie cayó bajo la certera puntería de Regina. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio en las afueras, Emma apoyó su pulgar en una rendija y la puerta del garaje se abrió ante ellos, estaban entrando en un edificio franco del ejército, un lugar que pasaba desapercibido para el resto del mundo pero donde Emma sabía que encontraría cobijo, alimentos y armas suficientes para su próximo destino.

Dejaron los vehículos en ese garaje blindado, protegidos de cualquier incursión y subieron al último piso, siguiendo a Emma asombrados y con altas expectativas de dormir en una cama y alimentarse con algo caliente por primera vez en semanas.

Nada más llegar al apartamento, les recibió una capa de polvo mientras Emma activaba el generador de emergencia que les proporcionaría luz y agua caliente, esto último hizo saltar a Regina de alegría, se asearon disfrutando enormemente del lujo concedido. Comieron decentemente por primera vez en semanas y finalmente acabaron durmiendo sobre un mullido colchón, descansando bien por primera vez desde que el fin del mundo les tomó por sorpresa.

Regina no podía dormir, desde el balcón del piso franco podía ver perfectamente las estrellas y se dedicó a contemplarlas, analizando su vida y todos los cambios que se habían producido en ella. Había pasado de ser una princesita buena para nada a convertirse en la médico del grupo de supervivientes al apocalipsis que custodiaba la última oportunidad que tenía el mundo de volver a la normalidad, había pasado de ser la mujer florero de un hombre vacío por dentro a la amante de la mujer más increíble que había conocido nunca, se sentía plena y realizada, se sentía bien en medio de un mundo que no dejaba de derrumbarse.

De pronto los fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura mientras Emma besaba suavemente su cuello, mirando las estrellas a su lado y en silencio, disfrutando de la cálida brisa que despeinaba sus cabellos.

-**¿No tienes sueño?**

-"No mucho, ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?"

-**No estabas tú**

Los labios de Emma buscaron los suyos para besarla cuando un grito las sobresaltó y ambas miraron hacía la esquina de donde provenía, quedándose blancas ante el horror de la escena que contemplaron.

Desde las alturas pudieron ver como un hombre gritaba pidiendo auxilio, seguido por los muertos de cerca, mientras llevaba en brazos a un niño de no más de dos añitos. Llamaba a la puerta desesperado de una casa habitada por otros supervivientes, suplicando que dejaran al menos entrar a su hijo, que salvaran al pequeño sin recibir ayuda ni caso alguno.

Finalmente, cansados de que hiciera tanto ruido atrayendo a todos los zombies hacia su posición, un disparo certero en la cabeza desde una de las ventanas dejó a ese hombre en el suelo muerto sin vida y a su hijo desamparado, llorando, completamente asustado.

Una mirada entre las dos mujeres bastó para que supieran en seguida cuál sería su propio movimiento. Regina se armó con su M-16 mientras Emma bajaba al garaje, cogiendo prestadas las llaves de la Harley, con la moto iría mucho más deprisa.

Salió del garaje con el motor rugiendo, mientras veía a su alrededor a los zombies caer abatidos por la certera puntería de su compañera, ella desde las alturas cubría sus espaldas mientras recogía al niño sano y salvo.

La adrenalina recorría su espalda mientras Regina iba vaciando el cargador, derribando uno a uno esos seres, apartándolos de su rubia y del pequeño, para que este no sufriera daño alguno. El niño estaba completamente en shok por lo que no opuso resistencia alguna cuando la moto llegó a su lado y un fuerte brazo lo elevó del suelo, Emma lo sentó frente a ella y lo agarró con fuerza ya que era muy pequeño para agarrarse solo, volviendo a gran velocidad mientras ningún muerto lograba acercarse a ellos, ninguno se libraba de la puntería de Regina.

Entró al garaje que se cerró automáticamente y no pudo despegarse del pequeño, que la tenía firmemente sujeta y temblaba de puro terror. Abrazándolo e intentando que se tranquilizase, subió nuevamente al apartamento donde todos habían despertado ya que Regina no había sido muy silenciosa y había causado gran alboroto con su tiroteo.

La morena corrió hacia Emma arrebatándole al niño y reconociéndolo, mirando si estaba herido. Lo único que tenía el pequeño era una severa desnutrición, nada que no pudiesen arreglar con los suministros de los que disponían, Regina se empeño en alimentarlo mientras él no se separaba de Emma un solo instante, completamente pegado a ella y aun demasiado asustado, para tranquilizarlo y así facilitar la labor de Regina, Emma empezó a hablar con el pequeño, de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese.

-**¿Cómo te llamas chiquitín? ¿Sabes tu nombre?**

-"Mamá"

-**Yo no soy tu mamá pequeño**

-"Mamá"

-**Está bien, llámame así si quieres, ya te buscaré yo un nombre**

Regina miraba divertida ese pequeño dialogo entre la rubia y el niño. Consiguiendo por fin que aceptase el alimento que le estaba intentando dar, lo miró con ternura y decidió que le daría un nombre ya que si le dejaba esa labor a Emma seguramente acabaría llamándolo bicho o renacuajo.

-"Yo creo que este pequeñajo tan valiente tiene que llamarse John, como el del cuento, porque John es un chico que no tiene miedo"

EL pequeño miró a Regina con curiosidad y acabó sonriendo, con una carcajada general de todo el grupo, aun en shock por los acontecimientos de esa noche, Emma y Regina se miraron sonriendo y dijeron casi al unísono.

-**Bienvenido John sin miedo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi prometida, Esthefybautista, porque quiero que se ponga buena pronto y se recupere, porque la amo y quiero que esté bien.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque me tiene a sus pies con su maravillosa voz, a Vero porque me sonroja con sus cumplidos y a Natalia porque sus fics siempre me hacen sonreír.**

**A Celina, porque actualizó por fin y se lo agradezco, aunque quiero matarla porque necesito cada vez más, no aguantaré hasta el jueves y a Ivet, porque le va a molar mucho el capítulo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 10 EXTRAÑAS MASCOTAS**

El viento venía del oeste, removiendo a su paso las hojas que ya habían caído de los árboles. Amanecía, el sol se filtraba entre las ramas del frondoso bosque mientras unos ojos oscuros se abrían, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la oleada de luz. Se levantó, agitando su melena para deshacerse de ramas y hojas que se habían adherido a ella durante las horas de sueño, miró a su alrededor certificando que todo seguía igual que la noche anterior y se estiró, frotando sus miembros entumecidos por el frío.

Una vez ya despierta, se acercó al riachuelo que había elegido como base para su campamento improvisado y se limpió la cara, despejándose por completo, sintiéndose segura ya que sabía que mientras tuviese con ella a sus mascotas, ningún zombie osaría acercarse.

Miró hacia el árbol donde tenía sujetas a sus criaturas, dóciles e impasibles, y una sonrisa sarcástica nació en su rostro, quizás no era la mujer más fuerte ni la mejor con las armas pero su gran inteligencia y su agilidad tras demasiados años practicando la danza la habían llevado hasta ahí, viva en medio de un mundo de muertos.

Cogió la ballesta que tenía apoyada contra un tronco y, sin alejarse demasiado, buscó alimento entre el follaje, para llenar su estómago y continuar su camino, no sabía muy bien a dónde iba ya que su único plan era encontrar más supervivientes y unirse a ellos, esperando que todo acabara y que volviera a la normalidad si es que eso era posible.

Comió sin prisa, disfrutando de ese pequeño placer que antaño era tan común e infravalorado, apagó la hoguera echándole tierra, se puso al cinto sus cuchillos, a la espalda su ballesta y cogió la cuerda que ataba a sus mascotas, arrastrándolas por el bosque buscando continuar su camino hacía no sabía donde, cuando de pronto el rugir de los motores en la carretera la sobresaltó y corrió a ver quién podía ser que manejara vehículos por esos lares.

Desde su escondite vio pasa una extraña caravana proveniente de Boston, encabezada por un inmenso Hummer blindado, de color negro como la noche seguido de un Hummer más pequeño, color amarillo desgastado, un coche normal, familiar, que arrastraba una casa rodante y, a su alrededor bailaba una Harley Davidson.

La muchacha sonrió abiertamente pues, tras semanas de soledad y búsqueda incesante, ese podía ser su día de suerte.

Cuando Emma despertó aquella mañana, se encontró aprisionada entre dos cuerpos y atrapada en medio de un amasijo de brazos y piernas sin entender muy bien por qué. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon de pronto, estaba en Boston y habían salvado a un bebé de una muerte segura. Quitando la adrenalina y la tensión del momento, el tener a un niño tan pequeño en el grupo no era para nada una buena idea, gimoteo aun con los ojos cerrados intentando pensar qué debían hacer, cómo debían actuar. Finalmente abrió los ojos y pudo ver por qué apenas podía moverse. Regina dormía a su lado, completamente pegada a ella y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras sobre ella dormía el pequeño John, su cabecita descansaba sobre su pecho y su mano sobre el brazo de Regina, buscando el contacto de ambas para sentirse seguro y tranquilo.

Al verlos dormir junto a ella, su alma se estremeció y supo que aunque fuese la peor idea del mundo, se haría cargo de ese niño y amaría a Regina aunque viviesen en tierra de muertos. Volvía a tener familia y esta vez no los iba a perder.

A pesar de que le encantaría pasar el resto de su vida en ese apartamento, debían moverse y poner rumbo a Nevada. Si quedaba en pie algún laboratorio del gobierno estaría ahí, escondido en el desierto y su misión era recuperar el control del mundo, tenía motivos para querer hacerlo con prisa ya que quería darle a Regina una buena vida, quería que John dejase de tener miedo y eso solo podía conseguirlo si todo volvía a la normalidad. Despertó a Regina suavemente, con un dulce beso en los labios. La morena abrió los ojos y le regaló una inmensa sonrisa, mientras acariciaba con ternura los cabellos oscuros del pequeño, despertándolo también.

-**Vamos princesita, pongámonos en marcha, voy a despertar al resto mientras tú te ocupas del pitufo**

**-**"¿Pitufo? Se llama John"

-**Pitufo le gusta**

Antes de que pudiese protestar, la hizo callar con un beso y se enderezó, dejando al pequeño en brazos de Regina, se levantó y tras estirarse se fue a despertar a todo el grupo, ordenando que se abastecieran tanto de armas, munición y alimentos como de gasolina, en ese lugar podían conseguir víveres para al menos sobrevivir unos cuantos meses, llegarían a Nevada mucho antes de agotarlos.

Dejando a cada uno con una tarea, bajó al garaje a revisar sus vehículo, mirar que todo estaba bien en ellos, cuando encontró una enorme sábana marrón cubriendo algo gigantesco y la curiosidad la empujó a retirar dicha sabana para ver que había bajo ella. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y acto seguido sonrió con ganas, un Hummer blindado oscuro, mucho mayor que el suyo, completamente nuevo y en perfecto estado, era el premio gordo.

Miró en su interior y pudo certificar que ahí estaría mucho más cómoda en compañía de su pequeña familia que en el antigua así que decidió intercambiarlos, cogería ese vehículo ya que de otra manera quedaría cogiendo polvo en ese cuartucho.

Una vez estuvieron listos, Emma mandó que maggie condujera el familiar mientras Glen llevaría el Hummer amarillo hasta que Ruby pudiese conducir, luego la pelirroja pasaría a usar dicho vehículo mientras ella misma junto a Regina y el pequeño viajarían en el blindado y Daryl seguiría en su Harley.

Mary entró en la auto caravana junto a Ruby, mientras el resto ocupaba el resto de vehículos. Regina estaba completamente asombrada con el nuevo coche que Emma había conseguido mientras que John no se separaba de la rubia un solo instante y se empeñó en ir en el asiento del copiloto, encima de la morena, para estar más cerca de aquella a la que consideraba su madre.

A mitad de camino Regina cayó profundamente dormida, debido al suave ronroneo del motor y a la paz que sentía teniendo cerca a Emma, la noche anterior certificaron que juntas hacían un gran equipo, se complementaban. Desde que se deshizo de su alianza y del recuerdo de Daniel, se había atrevido a ir mucho más allá con la ex militar y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Se durmió sonriendo al pensar que sin querer ya compartían un hijo, pues ambas habían salvado al pequeño y ambas habían decidido hacerse cargo de él, ambas se veían como una familia.

John, inquieto y sin poder dejar de mirar en todas las direcciones posibles, acabó en brazos de Emma, ya que esta n quería que Regina despertase con las idas y venidas del pequeño.

El niño estaba feliz, completamente sonriente, tocaba todo lo que veía sacando a su rubia madre de sus casillas en más de una ocasión.

-"Eto…"

**-Esto es la radio y no se toca porque no funciona**

-"Eto…"

-**Sí, esto es el volante y Emma no puede soltarlo**

-"Mamá"

-**Sí, mamá tiene que conducir pitufo, estate quietecito**

-"Ueme, Eina"

-**Regina duerme, ¿Quieres conducir con mamá?**

El pequeño manifestó con un grito su alegría y agarró el volante para conducir, poniendo un gesto de máxima concentración y haciendo reír a la rubia con ganas. De pronto se giró y le arrebató las gafas de sol, colocándoselas él y agarrando nuevamente el volante.

-"Nene, mamá"

-**Sí, el nene conduce con mamá**

En ese momento, Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina los miraba con una sonrisa, cuánto llevaba la morena despierta no lo sabía. Le devolvió el gesto y se centró nuevamente en la carretera y en mantener al pequeño entretenido mientras la morena no dejaba de mirarlos. Viéndola con John entendió la gran madre que fue Emma en su momento, se notaba que adoraba a los niños por mucho que intentase ocultarlo. El recuerdo de su dolorosa historia le provocó un escalofrío, Emma merecía ser feliz y ella estaría a su lado para que así fuese.

Cuando llegaba el atardecer, salieron del camino y se adentraron en el bosque, armando rápidamente el campamento. Todo el grupo reía al ver al pequeño intentando imitar a Emma, su forma de andar, su manera de dar órdenes, todo cuanto la rubia hacía el pequeño lo imitaba justo después, la miraba con adoración, era su sombra y no se le separaba en ningún momento.

Con el campamento ya montado y la cena preparándose en la hoguera, Emma organizó los turnos de vigilancia y se sentó junto al fuego con el pequeño en sus rodillas y Regina a su derecha, mientras Daryl y Maggie hacían el primer turno.

Ambas se entretuvieron contándole a su pequeño el cuento de John sin miedo, un cuento en el que el protagonista es incapaz de tener miedo a nada, esa historia calmaba al niño pues sabía que por ella le habían puesto ese nombre. Rápidamente cayó dormido y Emma lo llevó hasta la tienda que compartían ellos tres, dándole un beso suave sobre la frente bajo la tierna mirada de todo el grupo que le acompañaba.

Al terminar de cenar, les tocó vigilar el perímetro a ambas, por lo que se levantaron y, con las armas al hombro, fueron a cumplir con su turno de vigilancia en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa de la noche y de su mutua compañía.

De pronto el chasquido de una rama y el olor a putrefacción que desprendían los zombies las alertó y apuntaron de inmediato en la dirección de la que provenía ese sonido, esperando a dar la voz de alarma ya que si era solo un zombie despistado no valía la pena levantar el campamento.

De la maleza surgieron unas figuras y la sorpresa se reflejó de inmediato en sus rostros. Eran muertos pero no tenían brazos ni mandíbula, estaban atados por el cuello y los arrastraba una muchacha, alta y delgada, de cabellos y ojos oscuros, mirada astuta y a simple vista desarmada.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Emma volvió a apuntar a la desconocida y con voz imperativa le ordenó que se presentase.

-**¿Quién eres tú?**

**-**"Me llamo Ivet Hepburn, he estado buscando supervivientes desde que esto empezó"

-**¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?**

-"¿Estos? Son mis mascotas, me protegen. Su olor ahuyenta a los otros al camuflar el mío propio"

-**Extrañas mascotas, aunque bastante ingenioso**

-"¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros?"

Emma miró a Regina buscando guía, ella no quería acoger a más supervivientes, no hasta haber cumplido su misión, por otro lado tenían espacio suficiente ahora que el Hummer amarillo iba casi vacío y la curiosidad por saber cómo demonios había domado a los zombies la estaba matando por dentro. La mirada de Regina, como siempre, le recordó qué era lo correcto. Qué debía hacer para mantener su humanidad intacta. Bajó el arma y no pudo evitar preguntar aquello que desde hacía unos minutos la estaba torturando.

-**Puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero antes respóndeme a una pregunta ¿Cómo has conseguido domar a esos bichos?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura y cada día que pasa la quiero más que el día anterior.**

**A Miss Swan porque el bueno lo tiene en el apellido, a Vero porque es el sol más grande de España y a Natalia porque no deja de sorprenderme con sus fics.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 OJOS EN LAS SOMBRAS**

Con las armas apuntando al suelo, sin síntomas de amenaza, Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante la impaciencia de su amada, su incesante curiosidad. Nada más ver a las criaturas que Ivet llevaba atadas supo cómo había conseguido tenerlas domadas y sin que le causaran daño alguno pero Emma, cuya mayor virtud era disparar primero y preguntar después, no podía entender cómo lo había conseguido.

La muchacha sonriendo le respondió, ante su atónita mirada y la divertida carcajada de la morena.

-"Es muy sencillo en realidad, solo necesitas observarlos atentamente, se mueven por el instinto de alimentarse no tienen inteligencia de ningún tipo. Si les quitas la capacidad de conseguir los alimentos se vuelven dóciles y completamente inofensivos, por lo que les quité brazos y mandíbula"

-**Curioso… puedes quedarte con nosotros si lo deseas pero mantén esas cosas lejos del campamento, tenemos un niño pequeño y ya está bastante asustado.**

Ivet ató a sus zombies a un árbol y siguió a ambas mujeres sin que ninguna de las tres adivinara que, entre la espesura, estaban siendo vigiladas constantemente.

La figura oculta en el bosque se marchó sin hacer ruido pues no muy lejos de ahí estaba asentado su grupo, volvió a ellos con las nuevas noticias, una nueva incorporación a las filas de la general Swan.

El hombre llegó a su campamento con la furia pintada en el rostro. Llevaba días siguiendo al pelotón de Emma por orden de Neal y ver a su mujer en brazos de otra persona le daba nauseas. Daniel nunca había amado a Regina, solo su apellido y el dinero que recibiría al unirse a la familia Mills, no había sido difícil engatusarla con palabras bonitas y sueños de amor eterno. Estuvo a punto de tenerlo todo cuando el fin del mundo llamó a la puerta y ahora se sentía herido en su orgullo, Regina era suya, la consideraba de su propiedad mientras estuviese viva y una rubia asquerosa no iba a arrebatársela. Por suerte para él se sentía apoyado y comprendido por su líder, el gobernador no parecía muy feliz con la reciente pareja que ellas dos habían formado, tenía sus motivos ocultos y nadie preguntaba, solo acataban sus ordenes sin chistar si querían seguir vivos.

Neal vio llegar a Daniel, sonriendo por dentro. Era demasiado fácil manejar a un hombre como él, solo tenía que dirigirle en la dirección que más le convenía y ahora mismo era que odiase a la morena, esa mujer que dormía en los brazos de Emma.

Swan nunca cambiaría, siempre haciendo la elección incorrecta. Desde que partieron hacia Boston les habían estado siguiendo, no sin antes destrozar con su machete ese árbol donde la rubia había dejado grabado su nombre, con rabia enfermiza. Nunca fue un santo pero se había contenido toda su vida para encajar en la sociedad, ahora que vivían en mitad de una anarquía dejaba salir sus primitivos instintos, su odio irracional hacia Emma Swan por no haberle escogido nunca, en su mente un único objetivo, acabar con ella, matarla haciéndole saber que iba a destruir todo aquello que ella amara.

Encendió un cigarro y esperó las noticias que Daniel le traía, pues no sabía nada desde que el pelotón había entrado en Boston.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Qué se cuece entre las filas de Swan?**

-"De Boston salieron con un crío, no sé de dónde lo sacaron pero parece que la rubita le ha cogido cariño, en el bosque incorporaron a una mujer a sus filas, joven y bastante inteligente pero no parece muy fuerte"

-**Sigue incorporando civiles a su grupo, igualmente siguen siendo muchos menos que nosotros, no supondrá ningún problema a la hora de atacarles**

-"¿Qué pretendes hacer Gobernador?"

-**Dejarle su espacio, que se confíe, que ame y se encariñe con su gente, después atacaremos y acabaré con todos, le quitaré aquello que ama una vez más**

-"¿Y Regina?"

-**Tu mujercita aprenderá la lección, a ella no pensaba matarla, no te preocupes que te la devolveré dócil y sumisa para que hagas lo que te venga en gana con ella**

-"Brindo por ello, aprenderá que conmigo no se juega"

Neal sonrió de forma sádica, sin que Daniel lo percibiese, tenía planes para Regina y no eran exactamente devolverla a los brazos de su cornudo esposo. Esa mujer le había robado a su Emma y se lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro.

En el improvisado campamento de Emma, todos escuchaban alrededor de la hoguera las historias que la recién llegada tenía que contar. Regina tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amada mientras esta acunaba a John con cariño, ya que el pequeño había despertado en medio de una pesadilla y se había aferrado a ella, buscando su consuelo y su protección.

De vez en cuando, acariciaba con su manita el brazo de Regina, para certificar que seguía ahí, la morena respondía a aquel gesto revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño, cogiendo su mano o dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Todo el grupo, incluida la recién llegada, sonreían con ternura ante la visión de esa peculiar familia unida en el fin del mundo, era esperanzador ver como dos mujeres que jamás se habrían mirado ahora estaban juntas, enamoradas y felices, compartiendo amor y cariño por un hijo que el cielo les había regalado, de forma trágica e inhumana.

Ivet contaba como su sueño siempre había sido ser cantante y bailarina en Broadway, que había dado clases de danza desde los tres años y gracias a la agilidad adquirida con dicha práctica había podido esquivar la muerte en más de una ocasión, su puntería no era muy fina pero era inteligente y tenía la capacidad de pensar con bastante velocidad, incluso en situaciones extremas.

Su alma de artista le empujaba a ser muy creativa, por lo que siempre encontraba la solución a los problemas de forma rápida y sencilla, eran cualidades bastante valiosas por lo que Emma no puso ningún reparo en que se quedase con ellos. Regina sonrió y se abrazó a su mujer aun más fuerte pues la conocía, por mucho que la muchacha no tuviese esas cualidades Emma la habría aceptado en el grupo solo porque había tenido las agallas suficientes de acercarse a los zombies y quitarles los brazos y las mandíbulas.

Rieron, hablaron hasta entrada la madrugada, jugaron con el pequeño que se había desvelado y se empeñó en que Emma le persiguiera, la rubia le siguió simulando que era un zombie para que el pequeño empezase a dejar atrás las pesadillas.

El pequeño reía y chillaba huyendo de ella mientras todo el grupo reía al verlo refugiarse tras Regina y balbucear.

-**Eina, mamá pilla**

-"Tranquilo pitufo que Regina te salva"

Y así ambas fingían pelear entre risas, cayendo al suelo, jugando con el pequeño hasta que quedó profundamente dormido en brazos de la morena, en ese momento Emma ordenó que se retirase todo el mundo a descansar, quedaba un largo camino hasta Nevada, llevándose con ella a Regina y a John a la tienda donde los tres se acurrucaron lo más pegados posible para pasar lo que quedaba de noche, sin saber que en las sombras no dejaban de observarlos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, la mujer a la que amo con todo mi ser y por la que cada día doy gracias ya que me llena de amor y felicidad.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque me quiere aunque sea una petarda, a Vero porque es mi andaluza favorita y a Natalia porque es la mejor de toda la página.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 12DESAPARECIDA**

Cuando amaneció, Emma despertó sintiendo que acababa de dormirse. El sol acariciaba su rostro mientras notaba la cálida respiración de Regina en su cuello, profundamente dormida. Sus brazos rodeándola, buscando su cercanía, sus labios a escasos centímetros de su piel. Podía sentir su aroma inundando toda la tienda y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, esa mujer con aires de reina que habían recogido a las afueras de Nueva york le había devuelto con creces las ganas de vivir, de seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara.

El recuerdo de Alice seguía vivo en su mente, ella fue su primer gran amor, su esposa durante años, la madre de sus hijos, fue la mujer que completó su existencia y que le regaló la hermosa familia que habían montado juntas, pero tanto ella como los pequeños eran una sombra del pasado, seguían vivos en su alma, en sus recuerdos, mientras Regina y John eran su presente, su nueva esperanza, su nuevo sueño.

Pensar en John le hizo darse cuenta de que no notaba la presencia del pequeño y abrió los ojos alarmada, buscándolo. Se había acostumbrado a sentir su cuerpecito pegado a ella y al notar su falta se asustó, pensando que podía haberle ocurrido algo horrible.

Se enderezó lentamente para no despertar a su amada, sintiendo su corazón latir con prisa, y buscó con la mirada a su pequeño pitufo. Su corazón se serenó de pronto y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio, sentado a los pies de Regina y mirándola dormir con carita de concentración, no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de su hijo en esos momentos pero estaba adorable y era una visión hermosa tenerlos a los dos a su lado al despertar.

John vio como Emma se enderezaba y, al saberla despierta, se precipitó a sus brazos con prisa y se acurrucó entre ellos riendo, su mamá había despertado. Ella revolvió sus cabellos y le llenó la cara de besos, intentando no hacer mucho ruido ya que el resto del campamento seguía durmiendo y, al haber trasnochado, Emma decidió que podían descansar unas horas más. Sentó a John en sus rodillas y entre susurros le preguntó con curiosidad por qué no había amanecido a su lado esa mañana.

-** Mamá se asustó cuando no te vio a su lado.**

-"Nene no uerme, mamá tí, Eina tí"

-**¿No tenías más sueño?**

-"No"

-**¿Por qué miras tanto a Regina?**

**-**"Eina guapa mamá, nene quere Eina"

-**Y ella te quiere a ti pitufillo, anda que no has salido listo tú**

-"Nene quere mamá"

Emma abrazó con fuerza al pequeño, intentando ocultar su emoción y las lágrimas que luchaban por escaparse ante tan tierna y sincera declaración. Quería a ese niño con toda su alma y esta vez no iba a perderlo, no iba a perder a su familia una vez más.

Entre besos y cosquillas sus infantiles carcajadas consiguieron despertar a Regina que asistió con una sonrisa al bello espectáculo cotidiano que tenía ante sí, su rubia y su pitufo riendo y jugando como si el fin del mundo no existiera, eran madre e hijo compartiendo su mañana con amor y alegría.

Con un beso saludó a su amada y rápidamente cogió a John que ya reclamaba sus brazos, deseándole los buenos días y abrazándolo con fuerza. El parloteo incesante entre balbuceos y las pocas palabras que el niño sabía pronunciar, todo el campamente se despertó mucho antes de lo que Emma tenía previsto, mas no pudo centrarse en organizar la partida ya que John ocupaba casi toda su atención, escapando de ella entre risas, imitando sus gestos, y jugando feliz como todo niño debe hacer, corriendo de un lado a otro alborotando cada rincón de su improvisado lugar de reposo.

Regina observó a Ruby y certificó que ya podía andar con normalidad, aunque no debía forzar la pierna, por lo que salió de la caravana donde solo trasladaban a los heridos junto a Mary y sus instrumentos científicos, cogiendo el Hummer de Emma como esta le indicó, mientras Glen y Maggie hacían suyo el coche familiar y Daryl seguía en su Harley abriéndoles camino. Emma mandó a Ivet subir con Ruby así en cada coche había dos personas y cuatro ojos ven más que dos, la muchacha no puso ningún tipo de problema, admirada por el estrafalario vehículo amarillo.

Una vez todo estuvo recogido, se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y emprendieron la marcha hacia Nevada. Por el camino Ruby le explicó a Ivet por encima el sentido de su viaje, la importancia de este, ya que si estaba dentro del equipo debía conocer sus planes y colaborar lo máximo posible, la muchacha sonrió feliz ya que la esperanza de arreglar el mundo no estaba vencida, aun tenían una oportunidad y estaba entusiasmada de poder formar parte de una aventura como aquella.

Con curiosidad se atrevió a preguntarle a aquella simpática pelirroja sobre Emma y Regina, sobre la relación que tenían y el muchacho que compartían, Ruby se echó a reír a carcajadas recordando como al llegar Regina al grupo Emma había montado en cólera y como tenían que estar encima de ella para que no acabara en un baño de sangre. Le contó como el amor se fue abriendo camino entre ellas sin que se diesen cuenta, como habían aceptado por fin sus sentimientos y poco después habían rescatado a John de una muerte segura en Boston, creando así esa extraña y unida familia.

Mary, sola en la caravana, se centraba en sus números, sus cálculos, buscando que no hubiese ninguna errata que le costara todo su trabajo. Mientras se iban acercando a Nevada se acercaba el momento de expirar los errores de su pasado, de ser el héroe y no el villano. Echaba de menos la compañía de Regina o de Ruby pero prefería la soledad para poder concentrarse en su trabajo, estaba cada vez más cerca el día en que devolvería a la tierra a su estado anterior, acabaría con los muertos y empezarían desde cero, crearían un nuevo mundo para todos los supervivientes y nunca más se jugaría con la ciencia de esa manera, no después de ver las consecuencias de querer ser Dios.

Glenn conducía mientras sostenía a Maggie de la mano, de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían, Desde que el mundo había llegado a su fin, el joven ex soldado y manitas se sentía terriblemente solo hasta que ella apareció. Agradeció bastante que su general estuviese ocupada con sus propios asuntos del corazón puesto que se había olvidado de echar a Maggie como pretendía hacer desde el principio y eso permitió que pudiesen conocerse. Quizás su historia no era tan impactante dentro del grupo como la de Emma con la joven morena, pero para ellos era hermosa y sencilla, algo que vino sin avisar, quizás destino. No sabían cuánto les quedaba en la tierra, cuándo caerían, pero eso no importaba, se tenían entre ellos y mientras durase su viaje por la vida lo disfrutarían.

Emma, en el Hummer, había convertido en costumbre llevar a su pequeño en sus rodillas, dejando que creyera que conducía él, con sus gafas de sol puestas. Regina los miraba entre risas pues adoraba esos pequeños momentos, los tres solos, John imitando a su madre, Emma calmando su ansiedad y su inquietud con palabras tiernas, verlos juntos era el momento favorito de Regina con creces.

La voz infantil cargada de balbuceo del pequeño le sacaba sonrisas sinceras, siempre intentando llamar su atención, siempre buscando su aprobación.

-"Eina mia, mia nene, yo mamá"

-**¿El nene conduce como su mamá?**

**-**"Ti, Eina yo mamá"

Ambas reían con ganas ante el parloteo de su pequeño, en cada uno de los vehículos viajaban sueños, metas, ilusiones y anhelos, sin saber que les seguían de cerca, sin saber que alguien buscaba su muerte.

En cuanto partieron, los espías del gobernador le avisaron que el convoy se había puesto en marcha, Neal no tardó en dar la orden de levantar el campamento y seguirlo, no quería perder de vista a Emma y sobre todo no quería perder de vista a Regina, la mujer que se la había robado y a la que odiaba por encima de todo.

Fueron siguiendo sus huellas durante toda la jornada, imparables. Con cada paso que daban la sed de sangre de Neal se iba acrecentando y su locura iba creciendo, no podía esperar más para tener su venganza, actuaría en cuanto tuviese lista su base una vez más.

Al anochecer Emma ordenó que se detuvieran cerca de Philadelphia, su viaje les había llevado nuevamente al lugar donde había perdido todo cuanto amó, pero esta vez Regina estaba a su lado y eso era suficiente para permanecer fuerte y sin derrumbarse. Montaron el campamento a gran velocidad y la general organizó los turnos de vigilancia. Encendieron una hoguera y comieron con hambre, mientras John se había dormido en brazos de la rubia.

Cerca de las 12, Emma dejó a John con Regina y se fue a recorrer el perímetro, ya que era su turno de vigilancia. Iba con una sonrisa en su rostro tras sentir que sus demonios estaban aplacados, cerca de Philadelphia, del lugar donde disparó a su familia ya muerta. Se encendió un cigarro y miró las estrellas, agradeciendo interiormente que el destino le hubiese llevado a los brazos de Regina, la morena le había devuelto las ganas de seguir viva, le había devuelto su humanidad, su esencia y su antigua personalidad. Solo deseaba poder terminar con todo ese infierno para convertirla en su esposa, para que pudieran ser las madres de John, para que el pequeño llevase su apellido, exhaló el humo sonriendo, se sentía feliz una vez más después de haberlo perdido todo.

De pronto un ruido la sobresaltó, fue a coger su arma cuando un golpe en la cabeza la derribó y la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella. Un par de hombres la arrastraron por el bosque mientras permanecía inconsciente en dirección al campamento, para entregársela al gobernador como este había ordenado, mientras Neal esperaba impacienta a su pequeña presa, iba a disfrutar teniendo como invitada especial en su tienda a Emma.

Las horas pasaban y la rubia no regresaba, su turno hacía ya tiempo que había terminado y Regina estaba muy preocupada. Daryl y Ruby intentaban tranquilizarla ya que conocían bien a Emma y seguramente se había quedado dormida o había perdido la noción del tiempo, si la hubiesen atacado habría montado un escándalo y todos se habrían enterado.

Incitados por las súplicas de Regina, todos buscaron a la joven general por la espesura, intentando no hacer ruido por si había muertos en los alrededores y esperando que apareciese pronto, pues a medida que buscaban se iban preocupando más al no dar esta señales de vida.

Finalmente, todos menos Daryl volvieron al campamento derrotados, este último tardó más de la cuenta y cuando apareció su rostro reflejaba las malas noticias. En sus manos llevabalas armas de Emma.

-"Daryl ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está ella?"

-**No lo sé Regina, solo he encontrado esto y huellas, muchas huellas**

**-**"¿Qué tipo de huellas?"

-**No eran las huellas de un muerto, eran de soldados, arrastraban algo por el suelo, creo que se la han llevado**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida, mi hermosa prometida esthefybautista, la madre de mi hija y aquella que me regala las más bellas sonrisas, me faltará tiempo de vida para agradecerte todo lo que me das bebé.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque es una niña mayor y no quiero que crezca, a vero porque su sonrisa es perfecta y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 13 PERDIENDO LA CABEZA**

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, le martilleaba la sien y se sentía desorientada y confusa, lo último que recordaba era haber encendido un cigarrillo durante su guardia y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Cuando recuperó poco a poco la consciencia, se dio cuenta de que seguía viéndolo todo negro porque llevaba un saco en la cabeza, sus manos estaban firmemente sujetas y no podía moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo ya que estaban arrastrándola como podía por el suelo del bosque. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sintió ganas de vomitar mientras su mente funcionaba a toda prisa, no podía detenerse a pensar en nada más que en Regina y John, si la habían cogido a ella quizás también habían atacado a su familia, debía soltarse cuanto antes y constatar que ellos estaban a salvo.

De pronto a sus oídos llego el sonido del bullicio de un campamento numeroso, sus captores habían llegado a su destino. La tiraron al suelo como si fuese un saco, tan adolorida que no podía moverse, solo esperar a que se revelaran sus captores y le dijesen qué querían de ella.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si segundos u horas, cuando volvieron a alzarla poniéndola de rodillas, sujetándola por loes hombros y arrancaron el saco de su cabeza con brusquedad. La luz del sol la cegó unos instantes y, cuando por fin pudo ver, sus ojos se tiñeron de incredulidad y odio al reconocer a Neal ante ella.

-**Tú…**

-"No quiero escucharla, ponedle una mordaza, no es su turno de hablar"

Uno de los hombres que la sujetaban aprisionó sus labios con un pañuelo, impidiéndole pronunciar palabra, mientras no aparataba su mirada de aquel hombre que había sido su mejor amigo, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando, por qué se comportaba así con ella.

Neal dio vueltas a su alrededor como un depredador acechando a su presa, con una macabra sonrisa en su rostro, para quedar nuevamente mirándola a los ojos. No pudo soportar la intensidad de su mirada aguamarina y con la culata de su escopeta golpeó su rostro con rabia, tirándola nuevamente al suelo, mientras de su frente manaba un hilo de sangre.

-"Lleváosla a la tienda, sujetadla bien para que no escape, en un rato iré a ver si está cómoda, y decidle a los demás que vengan, quiero mandar a un pelotón capitaneado por Daniel al patético campamento que tienen montado y exterminarlos a todos"

Mientras se la llevaban, aun atada y amordazada, con la cabeza dándole vueltas no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, en su pequeño John, corrían peligro y no sabía cómo ayudarlos… Había fallado una vez más a aquellos a los que amaba.

Regina zarandeó a Daryl con fuerza, suplicando a gritos que la llevase al lugar exacto donde había encontrado las armas de Emma. El soldado asintió y partieron junto a Ivet que se empeñó en acompañarlos, el lugar donde la rubia había sido secuestrada aun presentaba las huellas de sus captores y Regina no dudo en empezar a rastrearlas, siguiendo el camino que habían dejado marcado por pequeños indicios, para llegar a su mujer cuanto antes. Daryl entendió lo que se proponía y la ayudó, juntos consiguieron encontrar el campamento enemigo a gran velocidad y decidieron observar desde un pequeño montículo lo que ocurría en su interior, confirmar que Emma estaba ahí y buscar la manera de liberarla.

Estuvieron unos minutos vigilando cuando vieron como unos guardias arrastraban a una mujer rubia, prácticamente inconsciente al interior de una tienda, Regina se tensó al reconocer las ropas de su Emma, sin duda esa gente era la que había secuestrado a su mujer pero no entendía por qué.

Cuando reconocieron quién estaba al mando del campamento se quedaron atónitos, Neal ordenaba a sus hombres algo a gritos, al frente de ese pelotón iba Daniel, no necesitaba escuchar lo que decían para entender que la misión era atacar el otro campamento, el lugar donde el pequeño John seguía dormido en su tienda sin saber que Emma había desaparecido, donde residían amigos, familia…

Daryl e Ivet tenían muy claro que debían volver y prepararse para un ataque inminente, pero Regina no dejaba de mirar la tienda donde Emma había desaparecido, su único objetivo era recuperarla costase lo que costase, había perdido el juicio por completo. Ivel la sujeto al comprender sus intenciones, pues la morena no estaba en sus cabales en esos momentos, ver a Emma en peligro la había cegado completamente.

-**Regina, vamos, debemos volver y avisar al resto, prepararnos, o acabaran con nosotros**

-"Tú no lo entiendes, ella está ahí, está sola, debo salvarla"

-**No, debes salvarla pero no así, no ahora, piensa en John, si llegan ellos antes qué crees que le harán**

Regina no la escuchaba, cargaba su arma y se preparaba para entrar disparando en el campamento enemigo a rescatar a su amada, cuando una sonora bofetada la trajo de golpe al mundo real. Miró a Ivet con la mano en su mejilla, ahí donde había recibido el golpe y los ojos cargados de incógnita.

-**Por Dios Regina, tú eres inteligente, sabes que si entras ahí ahora, sin planearlo, acabaréis muertas las dos, vámonos al campamento, avisemos a los otros y preparémonos para recibir a las visitas**

Como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría, reaccionó y los tres se dirigieron con prisa al campamento, alertarían a los otros y, una vez se deshicieran del pelotón, rescatarían a Emma y le daría a Neal su merecido, se había atrevido a arrebatársela y a amenazar a su hijo, se las vería con ella, había cabreado mucho a Regina Mills.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, rápidamente se prepararon, escondiéndose entre la espesura, contando con el factor sorpresa ya que sus enemigos no esperaban que estuvieran avisados de su visita. Los vieron llegar, sin hacer ruido, moviéndose con sigilo entre las tiendas donde se suponía que estaban descansando. Regina escuchó claramente a Daniel dando órdenes a los hombres y se le revolvieron las tripas.

-**Matadlos a todos menos a Regina, a ella la quiere viva**

Ante una señal de la morena, las balas y las flechas salieron de entre los árboles, tomándolos por sorpresa y derribándolos uno a uno. Salieron del bosque en dirección al campamento, con Regina en cabeza, abatiendo a todo aquel que intentaba escapar o empuñar su arma, hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie, habían ganado el primer asalto.

Daniel yacía en el suelo, herido fuertemente en la pierna, lloriqueando como una niña mientras apretaba con fuerza su herida para que dejara de sangrar. Cuando Regina estuvo ante él, sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver que apuntaba a su cabeza con el gesto serio y decidido.

-"¿Por qué se ha llevado a Emma?"

-**No lo sé**

Ante la negativa de Daniel a colaborar, Regina pisó con fuerza su herida haciéndole gritar de dolor y volvió a preguntar.

-"¿Por qué se la ha llevado?"

-**La quiere muerta porque no lo eligió a él, porque decidió quedarse contigo, me dijo que volverías a ser mía**

-"Nunca he sido tuya, ni de nadie, soy solo mía y yo decido mi propio destino, al igual que voy a decidir el tuyo"

Con ira agarró al hombre con quien había compartido los mejores años de su vida, al cobarde que la había abandonado y que había participado en el secuestro de su amada, que había amenazado a su familia, con asco y desprecio lo miró a los ojos antes de arrastrarlo entre quejidos de dolor hasta el bosque donde lo dejó atado contra un árbol.

Echándole un último vistazo sacó su vieja cold y disparó en su otra pierna, el ruido del disparo y el alarido que dio serviría para alcanzar su propósito. Le sonrió sarcásticamente y le dijo adiós. Él, entre lágrimas, grito y chilló suplicando su ayuda, sabiendo lo que se proponía, el ruido atraería a los muertos y el no podía moverse, sería devorado sin poder ni defenderse.

Sus gritos pasaron de las súplicas a los más crueles insultos mientras ella se alejaba sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Había acabado con uno, ahora debía prepararse para rescatar a su mujer, debía prepararse para terminar con la vida de ese ser despreciable que buscaba hacerle daño a Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo con todo mi ser y cada día más.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque me habla de la relatividad cuando se le cae el móvil, a Vero porque se descojona con mis locuras y a Natalia porque cada día me sorprende más.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 14 QUIEN RÍE ÚLTIMO**

Perdió la noción del tiempo encerrada en aquella tienda, le dolía la cabeza en el punto donde Neal había descargado un brutal golpe con la culata de su arma. Por mucho que intentaba entender las razones de ese hombre para actuar así no podía, las ataduras de sus muñecas eran firmes y fuertes, por mucho que forcejeara no podía soltarse y tampoco tenía fuerzas, estaba mareada y empezaba a ver borroso pero no quería desmayarse, quería entender porqué estaba presa en ese lugar, porqué Neal había mandado asesinar a los suyos, rogaba con toda su alma que no hubiesen cumplido su objetivo y que su familia estuviese bien, no podía perderlos, no podía fallarles otra vez.

Ante la imagen de Regina en su mente, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir desbordadas pero luchó contra ellas, no iba a permitir que nadie la viese llorar, permanecería con la cabeza alta hasta el final.

Cuando creyó que la soledad acabaría por volverla loca, Neal apareció dentro de la tienda. Su sonrisa heló su sangre, se le erizó la piel y toda ella se puso en alerta. El rostro de aquel que fue su amigo estaba marcado por la locura y el odio, su único ojo la escrutaba, brillaba con malicia. La mordaza que tenía puesta no le permitió insultarlo hasta quedarse sin aire, si Regina había muerto, si John había muerto, ella mataría a Neal con sus propias manos.

Él se sentó frente a ella y empezó un monólogo cargado de ironía, burla y odio, confesiones que horrorizaron el alma de la joven.

-"Por fin estamos solos rubita, y te estarás calladita, escuchándome por una vez. Te estarás preguntando por tus seres queridos, seguramente estarán todos muertos en este mismo instante, incluyendo ese bastardo que te encontraste en Boston. ¿Creías que podías sustituir a Judith o a Carl con un niño que no sabes ni de dónde ha salido? Te creía más inteligente. Todo habría sido diferente si me hubieses elegido, todo habría sido más fácil, no me obligarías a actuar así…

Supongo que estarás pensando en ella, la morenita, Regina. No te preocupes, a ella la quiero con vida, quiero enseñarle que lo que es mío no se toca rubita.

Alice también aprendió la lección, tuve que esperar al fin del mundo pero le enseñé lo que pasa cuando te roban lo que amas. Vino a mí ¿Sabes? En Philadelphia, vino suplicando mi ayuda y le hice creer que la evacuaría junto a los niños de la ciudad, pero no lo hice, en lugar de eso disfruté encerrándola con los muertos, escuchando sus gritos suplicando que abriera la puerta, los gritos de tus bastardos llamándote pero tú no estabas para salvarlos. Es una pena que no estuvieras para ver el espectáculo pero esta vez será distinto, esta vez presenciaras en primera persona como termino con tu adorada Regina."

Los ojos chocolate de la morena estaban fijos en su objetivo, suspiró por enésima vez y se comunicó por señales de luz con Daryl, unos metros más allá. El plan era entrar sigilosamente en el campamento enemigo e ir deshaciéndose de todos poco a poco, hasta llegar a Emma.

Había dejado a John con Maggie e Ivet, recordar al pequeño le puso un nudo en el estómago. Su llanto, su súplica para que no se marchara de su lado, el muchacho estaba horrorizado y muerto de miedo ante la idea de perder a su madre y a Regina.

-**Eina no, no, Eina queda**

-"Regina tiene que ir a buscar a mamá, pitufo, Volveremos muy pronto"

-**Mamá no ta, eina no se va, nene miedo**

-"John es valiente, John no tiene…"

-**Miedo**

-"Volveré muy pronto pitufo, te lo prometo"

Cerró los ojos, suspiró por enésima vez y os abrió con decisión, le había hecho una promesa a su hijo y la iba a cumplir, recuperaría a Emma y volverían juntas.

Eran solo Daryl, Ruby, Glen, Mary y ella contra todo el campamento pero contaban con el factor sorpresa, nadie los esperaba y con su larga observación habían constatado que había varios puntos flacos en el campamento, podían entrar sin problemas y, una vez dentro, despachar a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, salvar a Emma y largarse como alma que lleva el diablo.

Daryl dio la señal y entraron sin hacer ruido, poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de guardias y cualquiera que supusiese un problema sin llamar la atención, usando las armas con silenciadores o flechas para no alertar a nadie de su presencia. Regina se separó del grupo en un descuido pues su impaciencia le jugó una mala pasada y no pudo aguantar sin ir a buscar a Emma.

Se dirigió con prisa a la tienda donde había visto que entraban a su mujer y se quedó sin aliento al escuchar las palabras de Neal, que le llegaban nítidamente a través de la tela de la tienda.

-"Cuando venga Daniel y me traiga a su mujercita, me aseguraré de que estés sentada en primera fila cuando la tome como mía, espero que se resista sino no será ni la mitad de divertido, Alice se resistió mucho y créeme que disfruté cada segundo de su tormento."

Con arma en mano, se asomó a la tienda. Neal estaba de espaldas a ella y en el suelo estaba Emma, sus ojos aguamarina estaban oscurecidos por el odio y el dolor, no había escuchado gran cosa pero supuso que ese hombre había estado torturándola mentalmente, amenazando a aquellos a los que amaba y recordándole a los que perdió.

Las palabras de Neal sobre sus macabras intenciones para con ella le hicieron hervir la sangre, al igual que su risa carente de emociones, quien ríe último ríe mejor…

Cogió la M-16 y, sin que Neal pudiese reaccionar, presionó su nuca con el cañón del arma, un solo disparo y estaba muerto.

-"Voy a enseñarte una valiosa lección… nunca te metas con una mujer que lleva un arma, ahora si eres tan amable quiero ver en el suelo todas tus arma o te vuelo la cabeza y me quedo tan tranquila"

Neal obedeció con prisa, deshaciéndose de toda arma que llevaba encima y levantando las manos como señal de rendición. Regina observó a Emma, su estado era lamentable y le hirvió la sangre de rabia y odio por como la habían tratado, por lo que ese hombre le había hecho.

Cogió el puñal que llevaba en su bota y, movida por una furia primitiva y animal, apuñaló a un desarmado e indefenso Neal en las rodillas, cortando cualquier posibilidad de que este escapase.

Entre gritos de dolor e insultos, el gobernador cayó al suelo mientras Regina soltaba las ataduras de Emma y le quitaba la mordaza. Atrapó sus labios con furia y deseo mientras lágrimas nerviosas escapaban por sus mejillas, creyó que la había perdido y casi había enloquecido solo de pensarlo.

Tras besar a Regina como si no la hubiese visto en años, la rubia se incorporó y la sed de sangre se apoderó de ella. Tenía ante sí al asesino de su familia, al hombre que había violado a su esposa condenándola después a muerte, en su mente solo había una idea, matarlo.

Regina, adivinando sus intenciones la agarró por la cintura y la frenó, pues no quería que su mujer se convirtiese en una asesina, había sufrido demasiado para añadir más pesos a su espalda.

-**Suéltame Regina, este hijo de puta se merece la muerte**

-"La merece amor, pero no serás tú quien se la proporcione, tendrá su justo castigo pero no manches tus manos con su sangre, no merece que lo hagas"

Emma miró a su amada, sin entender lo que se proponía al quitar el silenciador a su arma, hasta que la morena apuntó al techo de la tienda y disparó, provocando que Emma sonriese con malicia, entendiendo a su mujer. No serían ellas las que mataran a Neal, no lo merecía, serían los muertos quienes lo devorasen pues gracias a Regina y su idea de apuñalarle en las piernas no podía correr.

Se cogieron de la mano y se marcharon sin mirar atrás, el campamento estaba desierto y el peligro se había esfumado. Se miraron durante unos minutos a los ojos, se sonrieron y se besaron, separándose a los segundos y corriendo para reunirse con el resto de su grupo, más cuando vio a Daryl, Regina supo que algo no iba bien, llevaba a alguien en sus brazos y parecía herido.

Corrió a encontrarse con él y descubrió que cargaba con Ivet y la muchacha estaba manchada de sangre, pálida y con el aliento cada vez más débil.

-"¿Qué ha pasado? Se suponía que ella estaba con John y Maggie"

-**Quiso ayudarnos y nos siguió, al no poder devolverla al campamento le permití quedarse y luchó bien pero al final fue alcanzada por una de las balas.**

Regina la miró, la herida era profunda y ella no se había enfrentado a algo así antes, palideció pues debía apresurarse o podía perderla y eso no se lo perdonaría, no después de que les salvase a todos con su sentido común.

Ella abrió pesadamente los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme y al ver a Regina a su lado sonrió débilmente

**-¿Ganamos…?**

Preguntó entre susurros justo antes de desmallarse, mientras Regina se apresuraba a actuar, debía hacer lo imposible pero estaba dispuesta, iba a salvar a esa muchacha que se había vuelto una más en su extraña familia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, la mujer de mi vida, aquella a la que amo con todo mi ser, la extraño con locura y cada día que pasa estoy más convencida de que es lo mejor que me ha pasado.**

**A Miss Swan porque se tiene que convertir en mi asistente multimillonaria, a Vero porque me sorprende cada día y me hace quererla más y a Natalia porque no descansa a la hora de hacernos felices.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 15 EXTRAÑA FAMILIA**

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, le dolía demasiado el costado, ese lugar donde certeramente había sido atravesada por una bala. De no ser por Daryl que consiguió apartarla a tiempo estaría muerta. El punzante dolor la había enviado a la inconsciencia, solo recordaba retazos de los acontecimientos posteriores, la voz de Regina llamándola, sus gritos pidiendo coñac o cualquier tipo de alcohol para usarlo como desinfectante mientras realizaba una operación de urgencia sobre el suelo del bosque, con instrumentos rudimentarios, luchando por salvarle la vida.

Cayó inconsciente una vez más hasta ese momento, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sentía como repiqueteaba el suelo, estaba tumbada en un vehículo en marcha, seguramente la caravana de Mary donde solían trasladar a los heridos. Con cada piedra que encontraban en el camino, pegaba un salto y su costado le martilleaba con furia pero estaba viva y eso era lo único que importaba.

El convoy se detuvo y notó como sus compañeros empezaban a levantar el campamento. Las puertas de la caravana se abrieron y pudo sentir las pisadas de botas militares dirigiéndose hacia ella, notó como Emma apartaba el pelo que caía rebelde sobre sus mejillas y se sentaba a su lado en silencio, no conocía bien a esa mujer pero lo poco que sabía de ella era que es arisca y algo arrogante, solo tenía gestos dulces con el niño y alguno con Regina, la mujer a la que amaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y los posó sobre la general que velaba su sueño, sus ojos cubiertos por aquellas gafas oscuras y su gesto serio la intimidaron, aún tenía sobre su frente los signos del maltrato recibido durante su cautiverio. Se le secó la boca, quiso hablar, excusarse por no haber seguido las ordenes y haber entrado en batalla, por haberse puesto en peligro a sí misma y al resto del grupo, más Emma se le adelantó.

-**Por poco te matan por no obedecer una orden directa ¿Tienes idea de lo que has estado a punto de provocar?**

**-**"Yo… Lo siento"

-**Sé que estoy viva gracias a ti, sé que si no hubiese mantenido la cabeza fría yo habría perdido a toda mi familia**

Emma se levantó y se volvió a sentar, justo en el borde del catre donde Ivet yacía, volvió a colocar su cabello una vez más, justo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-**Recupérate pronto, hay trabajo que hacer**

Parpadeó un par de veces al verla salir, a su modo le había hecho un cumplido y eso no pasaba todos los días.

Emma se paseó por el improvisado campamento, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo que en poco tiempo esas personas que habitaban entre ella se habían vuelto indispensables para ella, una extraña familia unida en la más extraña de las circunstancias, el fin del mundo.

Se topó con Mary de frente y le obsequió media sonrisa, se fijó en sus heridas leves, recibidas durante el combate, prácticamente curadas.

-**Ei ¿Cómo va la investigación?**

-"Bien, pero sin un laboratorio no puedo hacer nada y lo sabes"

-**Lo sé, siento el retraso, no estaba en mis planes que un psicópata nos retrasara**

-"No te preocupes por eso, por egoísta que parezca ese suceso sacó lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, creo que nos unió aun más"

-**Sí y me enseñó una faceta de Regina que no conocía, da mucho miedo cuando está enfadada**

-"Es una gran mujer"

-**Es fascinante, una gran mujer y yo me voy a buscarla**

Con una sonrisa Mary vio a Emma alejarse en dirección a la tienda que compartía con su mujer, Regina estaría dentro, seguramente dormida pues los acontecimientos la habían dejado exhausta. Liberar a Emma y operar a Ivet en medio del bosque para salvarle la vida había sido demasiado para la morena. John estaba con ella pues desde que volvió junto con Emma no se le había separado, incluso la había llamado mamá por primera vez derritiéndole el corazón de la joven.

Emma entró en la tienda que se había vuelto su hogar junto con el Hummer y el mundo entero. Regina yacía profundamente dormida con John despierto entre sus brazos, el pequeño jugaba con los oscuros mechones de la morena mientras la miraba con adoración infantil. Al ver entrar a Emma sonrió con alegría la mandó callar para que no la despertase.

-"Shh uerme"

-**Está bien chiquitin, no hago ruido**

Sin hacer ruido se acurrucó al lado de su hijo, John se abrazó a ella balbuceando en voz baja, sus palabras infantiles se perdían en sus oídos, pudo descifrar el nombre de Regina, lo mucho que la quería y lo guapa que la encontraba, estaba encandilado con ella y ese hecho hacía que Emma riese con ganas, sin levar su sangre ese pequeño se parecía a ella más que a nadie.

Regina se removió entre sueños, aferrándose a John, mientras Emma pasaba su brazo sobre su cintura y se quedaba unos instantes observándola con uno boba sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sus ojos se tiñeron de ternura cuando John también se durmió, abrazando a Regina con fuerza, su pequeña familia, su motivo para continuar con vida, cercana su muerte solo podía pensar en ellos, los amaba por encima de su ser y no iba a perderlos, no iba a consentir que los alejaran de ella.

Regina despertó cuando Emma rozó su mejilla con sus dedos, dibujando sus rasgos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambas sonrieron con ternura. La rubia se acercó a sus labios y le robó un beso, quizás el beso más intenso que le había dado desde que se conocían. Un beso hambriento y dulce, cargado de amor, comprensión y añoranza, el beso de una mujer que estuvo a punto de morir.

-"Guau, ¿Qué te pasa Emma? ¿Me has echado de menos?"

-**No me pasa nada princesita, solo que creí que no volvería a verte y aquí estamos, juntas y ellos ya no existen, ya no pueden hacernos daño, y todo gracias a ti**

-"No, yo solo tenía en mente que volvieras a mi lado"

Volvió a atrapar sus labios con furia y pasión descontrolada, solo quería que todo terminase, que todo volviera a la normalidad para poder convertirla en su mujer, su esposa, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas ante la certeza que le golpeó en el pecho, no era un encaprichamiento momentáneo en el fin del mundo, estaba completamente enamorada de esa mujer y era correspondida.

Cuando se separaron y volvió a mirar su rostro, vislumbró los signos de la fatiga y el cansancio que ya hacían mella en ella, así que con un último y casto beso, le pidió que se durmiera, mientras mecía sus cabellos. La veló hasta que cayó profundamente dormida y salió de la tienda, posando su mirada en cada uno de los miembros de su grupo, su pequeña familia. Daryl y Ruby estaban apartados preparando una hoguera, lanzándose miradas de vez en cuando, cargadas de amor y cariño. Nunca necesitaron palabras para entenderse y tras tantísimos años no habían perdido esa chispa de los primeros días juntos, era envidiable verlos. Pudo ver la enorme complicidad que se había creado con su joven soldado Glen y la muchacha que recogieron en Nueva York, pudo ver como bromeaban con Mary, como Ivet ya había conseguido salir de la caravana por su propio pie y bromeaba con todos ellos, como una vez encendida la hoguera se sentaron alrededor del fuego, unidos, contando anécdotas del pasado y riendo, como la extraña familia que eran.

Emma se quedó quieta unos instantes, contemplando la imagen que tenía ante ella, y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que empezaron el viaje, los consideraba a todos su familia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista a la que amo y estos días en especial la extraño más que nunca, a ella y a mi pequeñaja que crece demasiado deprisa.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita aunque pasa demasiado en la comisaría ya que en estas fechas la delincuencia abunda, a Vero porque con una frase amable puede cambiar un mal día y a Natalia porque siempre me sorprende gratamente con sus traducciones.**

**Me gustaría disculparme por el retraso ya que tuve problemas y me quedé sin ordenador, espero poder volver a actualizar con regularidad.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 16 EL REGALO DE ESTAR VIVO**

A la mañana siguiente no tardaron en recoger el campamento, tras tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo los nervios estaban a flor de piel mas no había tiempo, el viaje que tenían por delante era largo y no estaba carente de peligros, los muertos cada vez eran más numerosos y los vivos más peligrosos, el numerito con Neal no había sido nada en comparación con todo cuanto les esperaba.

El convoy se puso en marcha como siempre, con Emma en cabeza guiándolos a su destino, Nevada.

Dentro del coche reinaba el silencio, John dormía en brazos de Regina mientras la morena tenía la vista puesta en el infinito y Emma conducía con su eterno cigarrillo entre los labios, un hábito que Regina detestaba más no podía quitarle, formaba parte de su personalidad al igual que las gafas oscuras que le servían de máscara ante el mundo.

Miraba al infinito y callaba, pensando en todo cuanto había vivido desde que el mundo llegó a su fin, había pasado de ser una chica cosmopolita y rica a una mujer capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a aquellos que se interpusieron entre ella y su familia. Había cambiado, esa guerra sin sentido contra los muertos sacó lo peor de ella o quizás lo mejor, no lo sabía con certeza. Miraba a Emma por el rabillo del ojo, fumaba sin parar, seguramente pensando en las palabras de Neal, como ese hombre había dejado morir a su familia, se lo había quitado todo y la había convertido en una bomba de relojería de la que estaba enamorada.

Había querido preguntarle a dónde se dirigían exactamente, por qué a Nevada, por qué se empeñaba Emma en recorrer todo el continente solo para buscar un laboratorio que podrían encontrar en algún punto más cercano, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, no se atrevía a hablar con su mujer pues le aterraba tocar alguna herida abierta, después de escuchar la terrible confesión de aquel hombre que se hacía llamar el gobernador.

Acarició con cuidado los cabellos del pequeño que dormía profundamente en sus brazos, el pequeño había empezado a llamarla mamá en cuanto volvió de su misión para rescatar a Emma y se había aferrado a ella, demostrándole que la necesitaba y haciéndole sentir demasiado en su pecho.

Miró fijamente el perfil de Emma, decidido y sereno, las marcas del cansancio en su rostro ya que no había dormido nada la noche anterior, la había pasado entera recorriendo el campamento, vigilando que todos estuvieran bien y velando sus propios sueños, al abrir los ojos esa mañana lo primero que había visto había sido a su rubia acunando a John y mirándola, con intensidad y ternura, mirándola como si no hubiera nadie más que ella en el mundo, estremeciéndola y haciéndole temblar.

Se mordió el labio suavemente recordando cada roce de sus manos, cada beso tierno de madrugada, cada muda declaración de amor que le gritaban sus ojos azules, el horror y la demencia que se apoderaron de ella al sentir que podía perderla… como una cascada de emociones todos los acontecimientos de esos días la recorrieron y las lágrimas se asomaron en sus oscuros ojos sin que pudiese detenerlas, había estado a punto de perder a Emma, Ivet había estado a punto de morir en sus manos en ese bosque por culpa de un disparo, vivían en un mundo donde cada minuto vivos era un regalo por mucho que mirasen hacia otro lado y no quisieran ver la dura realidad.

Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina lloraba en silencio, acariciando los cabellos del pequeño y con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Se le encogió el estómago y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas con una caricia mientras la miraba confundida y sin saber qué decir.

Se quitó las gafas oscuras para poder mirarla a los ojos sin murallas que las separasen mientras Regina clavaba en ella su mirada oscura, aguada por el mudo llanto, por el desahogo de su miedo.

-**¿Qué ocurre princesita?**

-"Nada, no ocurre nada Emma, yo… Te amo"

Con el corazón desbocado ante la carga emocional que encerraban esas simples palabras, Emma detuvo el coche parando el convoy y se la quedó mirando, tratando de entender a dónde quería llegar con esa tierna y espontanea declaración entre lágrimas.

-**Yo también te amo princesita, pero no entiendo porque algo sí te lleva a llorar**

-"No lloro por eso, hemos vivido demasiado en poco tiempo y necesitaba sacarlo de mí de alguna manera"

-**¿Te refieres a Neal y a Daniel? Tuvieron lo que se merecían, no sufras por eso**

-"Me refiero a que cada minuto que pasamos en esta tierra de muertos seguir vivos es un regalo y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de decirte que te amo porque en cualquier momento puedo perderte y no quiero sentir que algo nos ha faltado"

-**No vas a perderme princesita, soy dura de matar y una cabezota cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, llegaremos a Nevada y acabaremos con el reinado de los muertos, tú y yo empezaremos una nueva vida y entonces te haré mi esposa Regina**

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo y la alegría de las palabras de su rubia, se calló una vez más sus preguntas sobre Nevada, el punto más lejano en el mapa y seguramente un viaje eterno cargado de peligros, mas los ojos brillantes y cargados de convicción de Emma la convencieron de que hacían lo correcto.

Los golpes de Daryl sobre la ventana del conductor las sobresaltaron, el joven motorista las apremiaba a retomar la marcha ya que llevaban un buen rato paradas hablando y no se habían dado cuenta, el viaje era largo y no podían perder el tiempo.

Cogieron la carretera, volando sobre el asfalto con la suave brisa entrando por las ventanillas bajadas, en silencio y respirando la libertad que sentían, disfrutando de sentirse dueños de un mundo derribado y destruido, felices de estar vivos mientras otros tantos habían perecido.

Emma ojeaba el rostro de su amada, ya sin lágrimas mas sus ojos estaban llenos de incógnitas y dudas, preguntas sin respuesta que Regina no se atrevía a pronunciar. Agarró su mano con fuerza y le regaló una sonrisa, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios antes de fijar sus ojos nuevamente en la carretera, le daba igual que tuvieran que ir al fin del mundo mientras Regina y John viajasen a su lado, mientras los tuviera a ellos estaba en casa, estaba con su familia.

Sintió ganas de fumar y buscó su tabaquera por todas partes, la abrió y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que solo que quedaba un cigarro, el último cigarrillo en el fin del mundo. Se echó a reír de forma estrepitosa mientras lo encendía provocando que Regina la observara con gesto serio y confundida.

Con el cigarro consumiéndose en sus labios, miró los ojos de su amada y le sonrió, provocando que la curiosidad hiciera mella en la morena y no pudiese mantenerse callada.

-"¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber?"

-**Me río porque odias que fume**

-"No es gracioso, sabes que lo detesto pero no te digo nada, al fin y al cabo es tu salud la que está en juego"

-**Voy a dejar de fumar, a partir de ahora**

-"¿Perdón? Lo dudo mucho"

-**No lo dudes tanto, acabo de encenderme mi último cigarrillo, literalmente hablando.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, aquella a la que amo por encima de mi ser y a la que extraño más que a nada.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita porque la echo de menitos, a Vero porque es un solete y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**En especial a Celina porque me va a hacer feliz subiendo el capítulo de mi fic favorito Una Amante de ensueño, leedlo todas es magnífico.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPTÍTULO 17 UN LARGO CAMINO**

Tenían por delante un largo viaje hasta Nevada, el desierto se hallaba en la otra punta del continente y los motivos por los cuales Emma se empeñaba en ir justo en esa dirección seguían siendo desconocidos para todo el grupo, a pesar de que confiaban ciegamente en la capacidad de su líder y en su decisión de recorrer medio mundo para encontrar la cura a ese mal.

La sincronización de esa pequeña familia era impecable, ya se conocían entre ellos, sus puntos fuertes y sus flaquezas, cada uno tenía clara cuál era su misión y la acataba con diligencia por lo que acampar se había vuelto una rutina tan cotidiana como dormir o respirar. Tenían claros sus turnos para vigilar el perímetro y evitar que los muertos se acercaran, y como norma no escrita cada uno cumplía su función.

Daryl y Rubi reían con ganas viendo a su general con los nervios a flor de piel, echando en falta sus cigarrillos. Sus cambios de humor bruscos, el tic nervioso de sus manos, aunque procuraban no ser vistos cuando las carcajadas se asomaban ya que podían recibir un disparo, tal era el estado de ansiedad de Emma.

Solo Regina había descubierto como calmarla, cuando estaba punto de explotar de ansia se lanzaba a sus labios y la besaba. Si había algo a parte del tabaco que le causara adicción eran los labios de su morena.

Mientras Emma rondaba por el campamento, Regina acunaba a John intentando que este se durmiera. El pequeño no se acostumbraba a conciliar el sueño en campo abierto y hablaba sin cesar, mientras Regina reía con él y sus ocurrencias. Cuando finalmente el pequeño se durmió, la morena besó su frente y se levantó marchándose con su M-16 a vigilar el perímetro ya que era su turno.

No llevaba ni diez minutos vigilando, cuando Emma se le aferró a la cintura por la espalda y empezó a besar su cuello, acariciándola por encima de las ropas.

-**¿Sabes? Me mata la ansiedad, necesito desesperadamente un cigarro**

La sonrisa de Regina se acrecentó cuando se dio media vuelta y besó los labios de su amada con ternura, su brusquedad, su necesidad incesante de ella mezclada con la infinita ternura y delicadeza que solo tenía para ella y el muchacho, le provocaba escalofríos y una sensación de paz indescriptible. Por mucho que el mundo hubiese llegado a su fin, en brazos de Emma Swan se sentía en casa, aunque fuese en medio del bosque.

Las manos de Emma se deshicieron lentamente de sus ropas, desnudándola y devorando sus labios, buscando un momento solo para ellas, donde volver a ser una sola.

Se estremeció al sentir su piel suave y caliente, el tacto de sus manos, los besos que fue regando por su cuello, buscando sus pechos, estremeciéndola, arrancando gemidos inaudibles, provocando que se desbocara su corazón.

Suavemente la atrajo hacia sí, pegándose a ella, atrapó sus labios con ternura y lentamente penetró en su interior, ahogando son sus labios los gemidos. Regina se aferró a sus rubios cabellos mientras sus caderas empezaron a moverse con vida propia, buscando unirse completamente a Emma, profundizando sus besos y el vaivén de sus dedos en su interior.

Se amaron de forma salvaje y desenfrenada, hasta que agotadas cayeron sobre las hojas con los cabellos alborotados y la respiración agitada, con los corazones desbocados y tiernas palabras de amor susurradas a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Sin apenas tiempo para disfrutar de la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos y unidos, la brisa helada las devolvió a la realidad y se vistieron con prisa, volviendo lentamente al campamento, disfrutando de sus pocos minutos de soledad.

Una vez en el campamento, Regina fue con prisa a ver a John aunque este no había despertado y se acostó a su lado, esperando a Emma que no tardaría en aparecer para acostarse y dormir. La rubia aprovechó que estaba sola para ir a ver a Mary, ya que hacía tiempo que no hablaban y quería saber si todo marchaba según lo previsto. Entró en la caravana y la doctora le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Emma ¿Noche agitada?"

-**¿Por qué dices eso?**

-"Tienes el pelo revuelto y cubierto de hojas, deberías adecentarlo"

-**Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta ¿No tendrás un cigarro por casualidad?**

-"Sabes que no, y sabes que no has venido a pedirme tabaco

**-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo va tu investigación? ¿Algo nuevo?**

-"Lo mismo de siempre, sin un laboratorio es imposible saber si mis investigaciones tienen sentido, sobre el papel queda hermoso pero no sé si será efectivo, no se si puedo acabar con los muertos y devolver la tierra a los vivos"

-**Lo conseguirás, lo sé**

-"¿Por qué Nevada Emma? Seguro que en Whasington también podríamos encontrar un laboratorio decente, ¿Por qué el desierto?"

-**Puede que aun tenga amigos que sigan con vida, cualquier laboratorio a pie de calle estará destruido o anegado, en Nevada es distinto**

-"En Nevada solo hay desierto y casinos Emma, ahí no hay ningún laboratorio"

-**No uno que se vea, está bajo tierra, como el área 59 **

**-**"Eso no existe, has visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción, dime que no estamos persiguiendo un sueño"

-**Los zombies en teoría tampoco existían y ahora nos rodean por doquier, no perseguimos un sueño ni un mito, perseguimos la base científica más importante del país y créeme que está bien escondida, si conseguimos llegar a ella con vida y consigo que nos dejen entrar tendrás todo lo que necesitas para arreglar este desastre**

**-**"¿Se lo dirás?"

-¿**El qué?**

-"¿Les dirás que fui una de las culpables de este desastre?"

-**¿Acaso tu me culpas por la guerra de Irak? Lo que fuimos antaño no tiene nada que ver con el ahora, puede que tuvieran algo que ver en el apocalipsis pero para mí siempre serás aquella que lo dio todo para salvarnos**

**-**"Deberías irte, tu mujer te espera junto a tu hijo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras Emma, significan mucho para mí"

Se miraron durante unos instantes, el silencio bailaba entre ellas pues había poco que decir, Mary se despidió de ella con un gesto de la cabeza mientras Emma se marchaba en dirección a su tienda, en dirección a los brazos de Regina, sonriendo al recordar que no hacía mucho habían hecho el amor de forma frenética y desenfrenada.

No se extrañó al entrar a la tienda y verla profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa se echó a sus espaldas, abrazándola por la cintura, aspiró su dulce aroma y se pegó a ella por completo sonriendo. Junto a Regina se olvidaba incluso de su necesidad de fumar, rio sin hacer ruido al pensar en el tabaco y en lo mal que lo pasaba por la ansiedad, a pesar de que su morena siempre estaba a su lado, burlándose en silencio de su desgracia y regalándole tiernos besos. No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan necesaria para ella esa mujer, tan indispensable, tampoco quería saberlo pues era feliz y eso era lo único importante, a parte del largo camino plagado de peligros que les esperaba camino a Nevada, donde esperaba encontrar bajo tierra una base militar secreta que no sabía si existía pero era su única esperanza.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, a quien espero poder comerme a besos en septiembre, rezaré por ello, la amo más que a mi vida y ella lo sabe.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, porque va a adoptar a pablin ya que a mí me está volviendo loca, a Vero porque sus buenos días siempre me sacan una sonrisa y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 18 NEVADA**

Iban pasando los días a la velocidad del vértigo, viajar por carreteras secundarias evitando las grandes ciudades y las conglomeraciones de coches abandonados y destruidos en las autovías retrasaban su viaje, aun así era mucho más seguro moverse por los paisajes interiores y pernoctar en los bosques donde la maleza les servía como camuflaje natural y les daba ventaja ante cualquier ataque, ya sea de vivos o muertos, por lo que valía la pena alargar su camino si así podían estar más seguros.

Emma llevaba la vida en el pelotón como si siguieran en el ejército, con disciplina férrea y sin dar concesiones, cada cual sabía qué lugar ocupaba dentro del grupo y cumplía su función si chistar.

La vida diaria era tranquila, prácticamente pasaban el día viajando, parando en contadas ocasiones, para quitar algún obstáculo del camino.

Intentar sonsacarle a Emma información sobre su destino era misión imposible, cada vez que Regina le preguntaba solo recibía una sonrisa como respuesta y largas evasivas. Había decidido dejar de intentar comprender a la mujer que compartía su vida en esos instantes, no sabía ni por qué se había enamorado de ella si era grosera, insolente y ruda. Le bastaba mirarla sin sus gafas oscuras, perderse en sus ojos claros para que todas esas dudas que le asaltaban quedaran resueltas, sus ojos azules trasmitían tanto que le robaban el aliento y cada vez que los veía, la certeza de haberse enamorado de ella la primera vez que los vio la golpeaba con fuerza y despertaba las mariposas de su estómago mientras sonreía con fuerza. Emma era una mujer imposible y estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella.

John era un niño cada vez más inquieto, el terror inicial que sentía junto al trauma de haber perdido a su familia había quedado atrás, para el pequeño su familia eran esas dos mujeres que a ratos se peleaban y a ratos se devoraban con la mirada. Admiraba a Emma, esa mujer que salió de la nada en una moto y le rescató, que lo protegía y lo llenaba de cariño, su abrazo fuerte y cálido conseguía adormecerlo y tranquilizarlo en el acto. Regina, sin embargo, para él era la mujer cálida y sonriente que le narraba historias, que estaba a su lado cuando se iba a dormir y cuando despertaba, la que secaba sus lágrimas y le cubría de besos. El pequeño crecía, cada día estaba más alto y hablador, siempre al lado de ambas, considerándolas sus madres, y considerando al convoy su familia, moviéndose entre ellos con total libertad y comodidad.

El resto del grupo seguía el viaje con normalidad, Ruby y Daryl se atrevieron a hacer planes para cuando todo acabara, asentarse y formar una familia, Glen y Maggie anunciaron su relación aunque no era un secreto, Ivet estrechó su relación con Mary y empezó a ayudarla con sus cálculos, con su trabajo para revertir el virus. Su gran capacidad mental fue de gran ayuda para la científica pues sola se veía desbordada.

El tiempo fue cambiando y el clima se volvió cálido y agradable, las noches despejadas en campo abierto se volvieron una maravilla, un pequeño regalo que en el viejo mundo jamás habrían podido apreciar.

En esas noches claras, Emma y Regina solían tumbarse mirando las estrellas, soñando en voz alta sobre su futuro, sobre volver a empezar de cero, sobre quienes fueron en el pasado y quien aspiraban a ser. Hacían el amor durante horas, escondidas del mundo, creando su propia burbuja, su propia realidad.

Llevaban cerca de dos semanas viajando cuando se terminó el camino y tuvieron que salir a la autovía, ya que no había manera de continuar. La caravana paró cuando llegaron a la autopista y lo encontraron anegado por la conglomeración de vehículos volcados y abandonados a su suerte.

Emma ordenó que despejaran el camino y recogieran cualquier cosa que pudiera serles de utilidad. Poco a poco fueron abriendo camino, tentando demasiado a su suerte ya que hacía días que no se cruzaban con ningún muerto. A medio día se detuvieron a descansar y comer, charlaron y rieron sabiendo que les esperaba un largo trabajo para despejar del todo la autovía.

De pronto Emma se tensó, el olor a muerte invadió sus fosas nasales y elevó su arma, poniendo alerta al resto del grupo. Ladró órdenes a diestro y siniestro mientras Regina metía a John dentro del Hummer y cogía su M-16.

La rubia no se equivocaba pues al poco una oleada de no muertos apareció de la nada, atraídos por el estruendoso sonido de los coches al apartarlos de la carretera. Siguiendo sus órdenes, todo el pelotón disparó en el acto, apartando a los zombies del Hummer y por lo tanto de John. Iban cayendo los muertos más aparecían otros, mataban a uno y detrás había diez, no tenían munición suficiente para acabar con todos y mucho menos tiempo.

Emma pensaba con rapidez cómo salir con vida de esa situación y de pronto una locura o una genialidad cruzó su mente y ordenó que todos entraran en sus vehículos. Ante ellos la marea de no muertos viniendo entre los coches abandonados. Con maestría, sacó una de sus granadas, semejante a aquella que supuso un desastre en Nueva York, quitó la anilla y la lanzó hacía los muertos. Diez segundos que parecieron unas horas y la explosión lanzó por los aires todo cuanto tenían delante. En ese mismo instante ella pisó el acelerador y ese coche similar a un tanque abrió camino entre los restos del fogonazo, seguida de cerca por el resto del grupo, asombrados y aliviados por haber eludido una muerte certera.

Ya alejados de ahí, nuevamente en las carreteras secundarias y sintiéndose a salvo, Regina golpeó a Emma con fuerza en el brazo mientras amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, recriminándole que podía haberlos matado a todos con su locura. La rubia se deshizo de sus golpes sujetándola con fuerza y besó suavemente sus labios, tranquilizándola en el acto. Había sido un día demasiado largo y todos estaban agotados, por lo que Emma ordenó que se detuvieran a descansar antes de lo previsto, montando rápidamente el campamento y durmiéndose en el acto abrazando a Regina y a John con fuerza, mientras la adrenalina que aun no había desaparecido de su sangre se iba desvaneciendo. Habían estado muy cerca de perecer.

El resto del viaje siguió sin incidentes, volvieron a evitar las carreteras principales y tras un mes de carretera, llegaron a Nevada donde les recibió el inmenso desierto.

El sol abrasaba cuando se apearon de los vehículos mirando la nada, el inmenso vacío, solo arena y un cielo despejado. Todo el grupo miró a Emma sin entender mientras esta fruncía el ceño, pensando y analizando dónde podía el gobierno haber escondido un laboratorio.

Regina agarró su brazo con suavidad, temiendo que esta hubiese perdido el juicio. Agarró lentamente su mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído.

-"¿Me vas a decir qué hacemos en medio de la nada? ¿Cuál es tu plan?"

-**Aquí en medio de la nada está escondido el laboratorio del gobierno más grande que existe y yo lo voy a encontrar. Aquí en medio de la nada arreglaremos el mundo princesita.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, la echo terriblemente de menos estos días ya que apenas podemos hablar pero la tengo presente cada segundo que pasa.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita porque agradezco tenerla mucho en mi vida, a Vero que me hace llorar con sus palabras bonitas y a Natalia porque simplemente lo merece con creces.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a Diana pues hoy es su cumpleaños y la quiero muchísimo. Además me va a hacer feliz ya que DianiLu es canon.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 19 EN MEDIO DE LA NADA**

El desierto se extendía ante ellos como un manto árido, el sol les golpeaba con fuerza, secando sus gargantas y quemando sus retinas a medio día, mientras el agua se había convertido en su suministro más preciado y era racionada sabiamente para no morir deshidratados.

Durante días vagaron por ese paraje inhóspito, lugar donde los zombis no llegaban a aventurarse ya que el sol aceleraría su descomposición, lugar inhabitable y hostil, vacío y silencioso. Tenía su lógica que el gobierno guardara en aquel paraje sus secretos mas era inmenso y sin una sola noción de dónde podía estar el laboratorio era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, una tarea casi imposible y su única esperanza.

A medida que pasaban los días sin obtener resultado, el calor empezó a ser desesperante, el sudor mantenía sus ropas empapadas y, durante la noche, el descenso de temperatura sumándole las ropas mojadas hacía casi imposible entrar en calor, por no decir la imposibilidad de encender hogueras. Debían mantenerse cerca para conservar el poco calor que se podían dar entre ellos mientras las temperaturas descendían unos grados sobre cero.

Todo el convoy excepto Regina susurraban entre ellos y hablaban, asegurando que Emma había enloquecido y los había llevado a todos a ese paraje a morir ya fuese de frío durante la noche o abrasados por el sol durante el día.

Emma se mantenía apartada casi todo el día, ideando en su cabeza estrategias, intentando adivinar, comprender dónde podían haber escondido una base militar en medio de la nada. Todo cuanto tenía eran conjeturas pero había sido un largo viaje para basarse en un mito o una simple idea que durante el día se hacía humo entre sus manos. Se negaba a aceptar que podía haber estado equivocada y, cuando las fuerzas no le daban para más, cuando sentía que iba a abandonar, la mirada oscura de Regina, confiada y segura, le devolvía la fuerza y las ganas de seguir adelante cada instante. Tenía que arreglar el mundo, crear a partir de los cimientos de la antigua civilización un mundo nuevo donde darle a Regina y a John todo cuanto pudieran desear, amor y una familia feliz, sin tener que huir, sin viajar de un lado a otro matando para sobrevivir, una vida tranquila, quizás una casa con un porche y un pequeño jardín, donde su hijo creciera rodeado de otros niños, rodeado del cariño de sus madres, era todo cuanto quería.

Regina rodeó su cintura con cariño, a pesar de que tenía la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor, a pesar del calor asfixiante se aferró a ella besando tiernamente su mejilla, mientras sus ojos verdeazulados, protegidos por las gafas oscuras, se perdían en la inmensidad, dibujando en su cara una mueca de concentración.

-"Un dólar por cada uno de tus pensamientos Emma"

-**Estaba pensando en el futuro**

-"¿Aún hay futuro?"

-**Siempre habrá futuro mientras estés a mi lado princesita, tú eres mi futuro**

-"¿Ya sabes dónde encontraremos ese dichoso laboratorio? Espero que tengan duchas en él, y un espejo, debo estar horrible"

Una pequeña carcajada nació en sus labios mientras la atraía más aún si era posible, abrazándola con fuerza. Sus cabellos empapados se pegaban a su cara mientras finas perlas de sudor decoraban su frente, sus enormes ojos oscuros la miraban interrogantes mientras todas sus ropas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, marcando cada una de sus curvas. Su piel había adquirido un tono dorado, todo lo contrario que a ella misma, ya que el sol había enrojecido sus mjillas considerablemente. Regina estaba hermosa, demasiado hermosa, tanto que la solo insinuación de que podía no estarlo le hacía reír a carcajadas, si pudiera verse como ella la veía, tan magnífica, tan perfecta.

-"Por esa risa deduzco que efectivamente estoy horrible"

-**Regina, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, estés como estés**

Besó tiernamente sus labios con amor, dibujando en la morena una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras profundizaba ese beso robado en medio del desierto. En esos momentos le daba igual estar perdida en medio de la nada, en medio de un paramo de muerte y desolación ya que mientras Emma la tuviese en sus brazos ella estaba en casa, Emma Swan era su hogar.

El campamento ya estaba preparado, no se movían como antes ya que no había necesidad, acampaban varios días para inspeccionar y seguían avanzando buscando el laboratorio como si fuese el oasis en medio del desierto. Emma Agarró a Regina en brazos y entre risas la llevó al Hummer, los cristales tintados impedían el paso del sol y convertían ese vehículo en el lugar más fresco del campamento y también el más intimo ya que no podían ser vistas desde fuera.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, la rubia se perdió en las curvas de su amada, deshaciéndose lentamente de sus roas, regalándole besos en cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo, provocando gemidos ahogados y suspiros. Regina arrancó con prisas cada una de las prendas de Emma, refugiadas dentro de ese inmenso coche que había sido su casa durante meses, se besaron con ansia, con prisa, con la misma sed que las asediaba a pleno sol en ese desierto, sin hacer caso al calor abrasador, a la fina capa de sudor que las cubría, la necesidad de ser una sola, de completarse la una a la otra era mayor que cualquier otra necesidad en ese instante.

Simultáneamente se miraron a los ojos, buscando la confirmación muda para continuar y, con un profundo beso y un gemido ahogado, Emma entró en su amada mientras esta imitaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Los gemidos invadían la parte trasera de ese vehículo mientras las caderas bailaban al son de una música inexistente, encajando perfectamente la una en la otra, hasta que se precipitaron juntas en un orgasmo intenso, cayendo del asiento al suelo y riendo como dos niñas.

Una tierna caricia con su nariz en la mejilla de su morena y Emma volvió a besarla con ternura, abrazándola con fuerza mientras sus dedos se perdían en su melena oscura.

En ese momento eran invencibles, eran una sola, se amaban, abrigadas por la oscuridad que les proporcionaba ese escondite perfecto, abrazadas se atrevieron a hablar de futuro y de sueños, de un pasado que ya no les pertenecía. Emma le habló de Alice, de sus pequeños, de cómo se había enamorado de ella siendo una niña, como la persiguió hasta conquistarla y como fue feliz a su lado, le habló de Irak, de la guerra, de cómo toda su vida se había basado en acatar órdenes sin hacer preguntas, en defender a su país pasara lo que pasara, un país que ya no existía.

Regina le habló de su infancia entre algodones, de su juventud en el club de campo, su eterno noviazgo con Daniel y le habló de su ansia por ser libre, por vivir, ya que la vida que tenía carecía de sentido y de pasión.

Salieron de ese coche completamente vestidas y con las almas serenas, conociéndose aun mas, entendiéndose y amándose, de la mano se dirigieron hacia el resto del convoy que las miraban con media sonrisa pues incluso en medio de la nada encontraban el momento de estar solas y unidas.

Continuaron su camino al día siguiente, siempre buscando, siempre alerta a cualquier indicio de que en algún lugar se escondiera una base militar, siempre con idénticos resultados. Varias semanas levaban en el desierto, sus suministros se estaban agotando al igual que la paciencia de todos que veían ese lugar como su propio cementerio.

Armaron nuevamente el campamento, sin ánimo y sin fuerzas, el silencio reinaba entre ellos desde hacía días, incluso entre Emma y Regina pues cada día que pasaba más claro tenían que la rubia se había equivocado que no tenían esperanza.

Estaban cenando lo que les quedaba de víveres, en silencio, mientras Emma se alejaba un poco del grupo para pensar, ellos eran su familia y se negaba a aceptar que los había conducido a morir.

De pronto Regina gritó y la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, fue a moverse pero al echar un vistazo decidió que quedarse quieta era su mejor opción ya que miles de láseres apuntaban su pecho, alguien estaba apuntándole con sus armas desde la oscuridad.

-"¿Quiénes sois? ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? Es una zona restringida"


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, a la que ansío tener entre mis brazos.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita que está malita, a vero porque me hace muy feliz cada día y a Natalia porque se lo merece.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi pequeñaja, Gen, porque ella es fuerte y puede con todo y porque siempre estaré a su lado.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 20 LOS ÚLTIMOS SUPERVIVIENTES**

Emma estaba estática siendo apuntada por aquellas armas de gran precisión, un paso en falso y acabaría muerta. Todo el convoy había contenido el aliento, meros espectadores de lo que podía ser una matanza o su liberación. Su líder tenía razón, habían llegado a una zona habitada y restringida lo que no sabían era si serían enemigos o por el contrario les ayudarían en su lucha. La silueta de aquel que apuntaba a la rubia se distinguía entre las sombras, difuminada y confusa. Era un hombre y por su voz estaba nervioso y asustado.

-"Os he preguntado qué hacéis en una zona restringida"

-**Cálmate y hablamos, hemos hecho un largo viaje desde Nueva York para encontraros y poder sobrevivir**

-"¿Cómo sé que sois de fiar? Los vivos se han vuelto más peligrosos que los muertos hoy en día"

-**Somos de fiar, muchos de nosotros pertenecíamos al ejército antes de este caos, por eso os hemos encontrado**

Emma intentaba convencer a aquellos hombres de que no eran enemigos, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que Regina no estaba en su lugar, se había esfumado y al parecer nadie había notado su falta, centrados todos en la rubia y el láser que apuntaba a su pecho.

-**Baja el arma, hablemos como seres civilizados, estamos cansados y hambrientos, no queremos pelear**

-"No podéis pelear, os hemos pillado de improviso, no estáis armados…"

En ese momento, de la nada, sonó un disparo y una bala pasó silbando por el oído de aquel que sostenía la escopeta apuntando a Emma, mientras la rubia esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro, Regina no dejaría jamás de sorprenderla.

-**Nos pillaste de improviso, pero no contabas con que estaríamos preparados, te aseguro que no ha fallado, si no bajas el arma el siguiente disparo será en tu cabeza. Puede que me mates pero antes de que caiga al suelo vosotros iréis al infierno conmigo.**

El muchacho, temblando, bajó el arma pues el disparo había sido muy certero y sabía que la rubia no le estaba mintiendo, el siguiente podía acabar con su vida. Él, junto a sus compañeros, dejaron las armas en el suelo y se acercaron temerosos al grupo que no sabía muy bien qué había pasado.

Emma los acogió sin rencor, al fin y al cabo estaban haciendo su trabajo. Eran tres muchachos, de no más de 25 años, muy jóvenes y seguramente ascendidos antes de tiempo dado el número de bajas dentro del propio ejército. Emma se presentó y al decir su nombre las caras de esos chicos se llenaron de estupor. Al parecer Emma Swan era una leyenda entre los pocos supervivientes del ejército, se habían contado muchas historias sobre como entro en Atlantic city y liberó a tantos civiles prácticamente sola, su valor había llegado a oídos de todos y al tenerla delante no supieron que decir, pensaban que había caído hacía ya tiempo.

De entre las sombras apareció Regina, con una sonrisa en el rostro y su M-16 con mira nocturna en el hombro. AL verla ellos callaron ya que recordaban perfectamente como unos instantes atrás habría sido capaz de matarlos para defender a los suyos. La morena se acercó a Emma y atrapó sus labios con un beso tierno, mientras le susurraba con voz pícara.

-"Algún día me cansaré de salvarte la vida señorita Swan"

Emma sonrió y la abrazó, Regina era una caja de sorpresas inmensa y no dejaba indiferente con sus actos a nadie, hasta aquellos jóvenes habían quedado admirados y prendados de esa extraña mujer morena que minutos antes había tenido su vida en sus manos.

Hechas ya las presentaciones, Emma les pidió que explicaran qué había pasado desde que la destinaron a Atlantic City y qué iba a encontrarse en la base militar.

Ellos se sentaron y empezaron a narrar como la evacuación de zonas civiles se hizo cada vez más imposible dado que el virus avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, todos aquellos que pudieron ser rescatados fueron conducidos al desierto ya que estaba demostrado que los Zombies no entraban nunca en él. Una de las bases secretas del gobierno estaba escondida en nevada y se volvió el hogar de todos aquellos que fueron evacuados a tiempo, al igual que de lo último que quedaba del gobierno y del ejercito de los Estados Unidos. Le explicaron también que se había convertido en una epidemia de carácter mundial, todo el globo estaba infectado y que no había manera de pararlo.

Emma preguntó si en la base tenían laboratorio y estos, indecisos, contestaron que había uno pero no lo usaba nadie, no había nadie que entendiera lo suficiente qué estaba pasando como para revertirlo. Nuevamente Emma sonrió, en sus manos estaba la cura para salvar el mundo entero.

Cuando terminaron de explicarles todo lo que sabían, Emma pidió que la llevaran con ellos, a ella y a su convoy, se unirían a los últimos supervivientes y, de algún modo, arreglarían el desastre causado.

No se atrevieron a decirle que no, al fin y al cabo tenían delante a una de las generales más condecoradas de Irak y quizás a la persona más preparada para organizar el pequeño caos que se había organizado en la base donde vivían ya que nadie se ponía de acuerdo sobre cómo actuar. Emma había convivido fuera, había peleado contra esas bestias demasiadas veces y su espíritu de líder podía cambiar las cosas.

El destino se había puesto de su lado y sin demora partieron hacia la base, unos ansiosos por un cambio en su modo de vida y otros agotados por el largo viaje que tenían a su espalda.

Emma llevaba a Regina de la mano, ambas con una sonrisa en los labios pues al fin y al cabo la rubia siempre tuvo razón, el laboratorio existía, estaban cerca de arreglar el desastre, pronto iban a reunirse definitivamente con lo que quedaba de su gente, de su raza, iban a reunirse con los últimos supervivientes al apocalipsis mundial.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, Esthefybautista, la mujer a la que amo por encima de todo.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, que debería poner una denuncia por esclavitud, a Vero porque la quiero cada día más, a mi prima María que me deja su cama para escribir y a Natalia porque se lo merece. **

**Hoy va muy especialmente dedicado a mi niña Gen, porque es SU CUMPLEAÑOS. Todas a felicitar ya mismo a gen en los rw, es una orden. Pequeña mía sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón y que la distancia me importa bien poco pues siempre estoy a tu lado, felicidades y disfruta de tu día.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 21 NADA ES LO QUE PARECE**

A las puertas del complejo militar oculto bajo las dunas de ese árido desierto, Emma agarraba con fuerza la mano de su amada. Estaban a un paso de terminar esa aventura de supervivencia emprendida hacía ya tanto en Nueva York, su viaje había llegado a su fin, lo habían conseguido, estaban en un lugar seguro donde poder elaborar la cura contra ese virus que había transformado en Zombies a todo el país.

Regina llevaba a John en sus brazos, ya que este estaba agotado de tanto viajar y se negaba a dar un paso más. Analizaban ambas en silencio todo lo vivido desde que el fin del mundo llegó, cómo se conocieron y cómo llegaron a la situación con la que vivían en esos instantes, como pasaron de odiarse a amarse con fuerza en solo un instante, como había explotado el mundo a su alrededor y ellas se habían encontrado, como en medio de a destrucción habían formado una extraña y bella familia.

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad, meses de viaje, de lucha, de matar para vivir y ahí estaban, entrando en aquel lugar que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar, donde todo empezaría de nuevo, donde podían arreglar el mundo. Nada más entrar, los hombres que les conducían fueron interrogados por un soldado superior, un poco mayor que estos pero aun así demasiado joven para ocupar un rango tan elevado, se notaba que le venía grande el cargo. El soldado escrutó a Emma con la mirada, intentando ver en ella signos de mentira o de peligro, mas solo vio en todo el convoy a un grupo de personas agotadas y decidió darles cobijo mientras hablaba con el general al mando. Se decía que este había peleado junto a Emma Swan así que podría reconocerla, podría decir si realmente era quién decía ser. Ordenó que los llevaran a un complejo vecino donde los civiles tenían sus viviendas y donde podían asearse y descansar un poco mientras él ponía al corriente a su superior de la extraña llegada de una general a quien todos daban por muerta.

Regina no quiso escuchar las explicaciones que los jovencitos les dieron, solo entendió la palabra ducha y se le iluminaron los ojos, haciendo reír a Emma a carcajadas al verla. Por mucho que vistiera como militar y fuese la mejor disparando a largas y cortas distancias, Regina jamás dejaría del todo atrás a la princesita que fue en Nueva York.

Los jóvenes las llevaron a las habitaciones que les habían asignado, todas compartidas ya que no había mucho espacio. Regina entró junto con Emma que cargaba a John a la pequeña estancia asignada, a pesar de su tamaño se sintió bien, era mucho mejor que dormir en el suelo del bosque bajo una tienda o en la parte de atrás del Hummer. Recibieron algo de ropa limpia y les dieron su tiempo para asearse y descansar. Con John ya bañado y profundamente dormido, ambas entraron en la ducha devorándose los labios con pasión desenfrenada, sonriendo como colegialas. El agua caliente caía sobre ellas devolviéndoles fuerza y vitalidad mientras se amaban intensamente, mientras permanecían pegadas entre gemidos y susurros. En ese momento Regina entendió que la verdadera felicidad se escondía en las cosas pequeñas, en esos momentos junto a Emma en los que las sonrisas nacían improvisadas, en los que su corazón se desbocaba y en lo que sabía con certeza que esa mujer era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo amándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente que las envolvía, haciéndose una, alcanzando la cima demasiadas veces, al salir de ese sueño y volver a la realidad, se vistieron con calma, devorándose con la mirada. Regina admiraba el color dorado de los cabellos de Emma, con tanta mugre durante el viaje no había podido apreciarlo. Caía ondulado sobre su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro blanco y sus ojos del color del mar, en ocasiones verdes y otras azules, ella era la visión más hermosa que había tenido nunca. Se besaron suavemente mientras se tumbaban en la cama, colocándose para mantener a su pequeño en medio de las dos y, por primera vez en meses, cayeron dormidas de inmediato sin tener que preocuparse por vigilar el perímetro, sin temer por sus vidas.

Al cabo de unas horas de sueño reparador, El mismo joven que las había recibido las despertó, explicándole a Emma que su general, Hood, quería verla de inmediato. Ante la mención de ese nombre, la rubia se estremeció. Había combatido junto a Hood en numerosas ocasiones y, al igual que Neal, sabía que no era de fiar ya que el poder lo tenía trastornado. Se levantó como pudo, apartando a John que estaba sobre su pecho sin despertarlo y rogó a Regina que se quedara con el niño, que ella entendía de táctica militar y podía sola con ese encuentro.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, pidió que la acompañara Mary, ya que ella era la clave para arreglar todo ese asunto y la necesitaba a su lado para explicarlo. La doctora no se hizo de rogar pues había hecho un largo viaje para arreglar lo que un día sin querer habían provocado, acompañó a Emma, advertida por esta a no abrir la boca hasta que ella se lo indicase pues Hood podía ser una caja de sorpresas.

Emma tenía la sensación de que todo se iba a romper de un momento a otro, de que su viaje hasta ahí solo sería el principio de sus complicaciones, solo esperaba que el general atendiera a razones y que no se viera amenazado por ella, lo conocía bien y su afán de protagonismo podía ponerlos a todos en peligro.

Al verlo vio que no había cambiado lo más mínimo, seguía siendo el hombre alto, rubio y de ojos claros que ella había conocido, en su rostro se podía leer su codicia y su afán por ser el primero, el número uno, ese mismo que había puesto en peligro a todo su pelotón en más de una ocasión.

Él la miró con una sonrisa, reconociéndola en el acto. No le habían mentido, Emma Swan estaba viva y si la ponía de su lado podía derrocar el intento de gobierno que tenían ahí montado e imponer una dictadura militar, ser el líder, como había deseado desde que todo empezó. Él solo veía en ese caos mundial la oportunidad de ser el gobernador del mundo.

-"Dichosos los ojos, Emma Swan. Los rumores eran que habías caído en Atlantic City"

-**Los rumores se equivocan Hood. ¿Estás al mando aquí?**

-"Algo así, hay una especie de gobierno pero no es que haga mucho, solo hablan y hablan"

-**Iré al grano general, con los medios necesarios que tenemos en estas instalaciones somos capaces de crear una cura para el virus, de devolver al mundo a su estado anterior**

-"Eso es imposible"

-**No lo es, por eso mismo escolté desde Atlantic City hasta aquí a alguien capaz de hacerlo, solo necesito carta blanca para que se ponga a elaborar una cura**

-"Aquí viven muchos civiles Swan, no me arriesgaré a que un nuevo experimento termine con todos nosotros"

-**No es un experimento, es revertir el fin del mundo, vamos Hood podemos volver a casa después de todo**

-"No Swan, no volveré a casa, esta es mi casa y aquí yo soy la ley, no fabricarán esa cura y tú te someterás a mi mando o te marcharás"

-**¿No quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes?**

-"Resulta que las cosas así como están me gustan, no me vas a arrebatar todo lo que he conseguido nada más llegar"

El ambiente empezó a tensarse, la idea de que pudiese haber una cura al gen Zombie atrajo a varios curiosos que, del lado de Emma intentaban apoyarla mientras otros, fieles a su general, apoyaban la idea de no experimentar dentro de su base. Como llamados por el destino, los compañeros de Emma aparecieron junto a ella, apoyándola en silencio, habían hecho un largo camino para llegar a ese lugar y no iban a renunciar a su objetivo sin pelear.

-**Mucho me temo general que ahora mismo, en esta sala, soy quien tiene el más alto rango así que asumo el mando de las instalaciones.**

-"No eres nadie Swan, solo una mujer kamikaze que lo ha perdido todo en esta situación absurda, en cambio yo lo he ganado todo, aquí está el último reducto de humanidad y yo soy su líder, su dios"

-**Un líder mira por el bien del pueblo y no por sus propios intereses, tú no eres líder de nadie, asumo el mando en este instante Hood**

-"Por encima de mi cadáver, rubia"

En ese momento, los bandos estaban formados, un numeroso grupo apoyaba a Emma pues bajo su mando tenían la posibilidad de salir de ahí y sobrevivir, de devolverle al mundo la normalidad, mientras que Hood solo pensaba en sí mismo y sus propios intereses. Otros rodeaban a su general, convencidos de que una desconocida no podía ser mejor que ese hombre que los había mantenido con vida tantos meses, una auténtica guerra estaba a punto de explotar cuando una Regina somnolienta hizo acto de presencia buscando a Emma.

Hood apreció en ese instante la mirada de terror de la joven rubia al ver a esa mujer aparecer, supuso que era importante para ella así que decidió jugar con ventaja, deshacerse de Emma Swan en esos instantes era su máxima prioridad. Cogió su arma y disparó.

Tras el estruendo del disparo todo el mundo quedó en silencio, no se oía ni el sonido de una respiración, mientras el rostro de Emma se tenía de sorpresa, horror y dolor, sin despegar su mirada de su amada mientras esta, como a cámara lenta, caía al suelo herida de muerte.

Quiso correr a socórrela, más el general Hood estaba en medio, con su pistola aún humeante en su mano, impidiéndole el paso, mientras el suelo se iba cubriendo poco a poco por un manto de sangre.

-"Estás a tiempo de salvarla Swan, no he dañado ningún órgano vital, solo tienes que dejar atrás tu idea absurda de tomar el mando de este lugar y marcharte con ella por donde has venido"

Sonreía, sabía que tenía la victoria en sus manos, pudo ver en el rostro de Emma la derrota. Emma no iba a poner la vida de Regina en peligro por nada del mundo, en ese momento le daba igual la cura, le daba igual la humanidad entera.

-**Está bien, me iré y no volverás a verme pero déjame salvarla.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nada en este mundo.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita porque tenemos que abolir la esclavitud, a Vero porque es la mejor y sé que puede con todo y más, a mi prima porque es una obsesa de cazadores de sombras y a Natalia porque vale un millón.**

**Muy en especial está dedicado a mi niña hermosa Gen, hoy que es el día de su cumpleaños. Ella sabe que la quiero y que por mucha distancia que haya entre nosotras siempre estaré a su lado.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 22 EMPEZANDO DESDE CERO **

**-Déjame salvarla…**

La cara de Robin dibujó una mueca de victoria, ver a Emma suplicar, a aquella que siempre había estado por encima de él en Irak y en todas las misiones que cumplieron juntos, subió su autoestima y le hizo sentirse poderoso como nunca en su vida.

Por un momento decidió jugar con su ventaja, sabiendo que si no se apartaba aquella morena seguramente moriría y, por lo que había podido observar, eso aterraba a la rubia mucho más que un apocalipsis Zombie.

Saber que tenía la vida de esa mujer en sus manos aumentó su ego y le hizo sentirse Dios, por lo que se echó a reír con fuerza, provocando que Emma empezara a sudar, con sus ojos aguamarina perdidos en el charco de sangre que bañaba el suelo, sin atreverse a mirar a su amada que yacía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-"Así que Emma Swan sabe suplicar, repítemelo rubia, suplícame por su vida"

-**Ella no te ha hecho nada, por favor déjame salvarla y no volverás a verme**

-"Su vida está en mis manos, ahora mismo para ella soy Dios, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? ¿Qué no era nadie?"

-**Por favor Robin, está muriendo…**

La rubia sentía como su corazón latía desbocado presa del pánico, no podía perder a Regina, sin ella de qué servía todo cuanto había vivido. Mil imágenes corrieron por su mente, veía a John, ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño tan pequeño que le habían arrebatado una vez más a su madre? Veía promesas sin cumplir, sueños sin alcanzar mientras un río de lágrimas caía por sus mejillas para gran deleite del general, sintiéndose invencible viendo tan vulnerable a quien una vez le causó pavor.

Nadie miraba a Regina tendida en el suelo, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la batalla de súplicas y burlas que mantenían Emma y Hood. La morena había caído al suelo, presa de un dolor lacerante cuando la bala atravesó limpiamente su hombro. Desde el suelo intentando alejar el dolor para pensar, supo que si no detenía la hemorragia moriría desangrada, supo que el mismo que había disparado contra ella estaba impidiendo que Emma la socorriera, pudo apreciar su burla desde donde se encontraba, pudo escuchar a Emma llorar, suplicar y se le partió el alma. EL dolor la estaba matando, si se movía podía acabar en shock y eso la conduciría a una muerte segura, no podía enseñarle a Emma que estaba bien, que cauterizando la herida e impidiendo que sangre sanaría en unos días, no iba a morir, pero no podía decir nada, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y la rabia invadió su ser, ese hombre había atentado contra ella con el único fin de dañar a su amada y no lo podía consentir.

Nadie advirtió como la joven morena tendida en el suelo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se movía, nadie vio como sacaba su vieja cold, que siempre llevaba consigo porque le daba suerte, solo la miraron cuando un nuevo disparo retumbo en la estancia.

Ante Emma, el general Hood se ría divertido cuando ese disparo sonó y no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar, murió antes de tocar el suelo debido a la milimétrica puntería de Regina, que aun malherida en el suelo, acertó en su cabeza y acabó con su vida. Tras el disparo, el sonido del arma golpeando el suelo y luego el silencio durante unos segundos mientras Emma intentaba entender que había pasado, pues en cuestión de segundos y sin que nadie lo viese venir, el general Hood había muerto a manos de la propia morena.

Recuperada del shock inicial, corrió hacia ella con el corazón desbocado. Estaba pálida, respiraba con dificultad y se le cerraban los ojos. Regina susurraba algo insistentemente por lo que Emma se acercó a escuchar qué le pedía.

-"Ivet, necesito a Ivet…"

Su petición rápidamente fue atendida y Emma, a gritos, llamó a la muchacha que se presentó a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Cuando llego a ellas entendió porque Regina la había llamado pues durante su viaje, tras haber sido ella misma herida por una bala, preguntó curiosa cómo se había salvado y la morena le dio alguna que otra clase de primeros auxilios por si ella faltaba y tenía que hacerse cargo de alguna herida. En esos momento, con el general de la base muerto, todo su alrededor era un caos y conseguir un medico a tiempo prácticamente imposible, por eso Regina la había llamado.

Sus conocimientos eran rudimentarios pero si la morena confiaba en ella no pensaba defraudarla. Reconoció con cuidado la herida y verificó que era limpia, no había tocado ninguna arteria, los órganos vitales también estaban intactos, el único problema era la pérdida de sangre, debía detenerla de inmediato. Pidió ayuda a Emma y juntas, con cuidado, la trasladaron a una habitación que uno de los jóvenes que se habían unido a Emma les mostró, ahí Ivet pidió a Emma que se marchara pues su constante ir y venir la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, quedándose sola con Regina. Los instrumentos que tenía eran rudimentarios pero ella los hizo servir, puso a calentar un hierro al fuego y en pocos minutos estaba listo. Desde el pasillo, Emma escuchó el alarido de dolor de su amada y quiso derribar la puerta mas Daryl y Ruby se lo impidieron, en su estado solo empeoraría las cosas. Con la herida cauterizada y la hemorragia ya detenida, poco a poco la morena fue recuperando el color y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro. Miró con profundidad a la asustada muchacha que acababa de salvarle la vida y pronunció un tímido gracias, justo antes de pedirle por favor que dejara entrar a Emma, necesitaba con urgencia besarla, sentirla, estaba viva y seguía a su lado.

Ivet se marchó para dejarlas solas, mientras Emma se acercaba rápidamente a los labios de su amada, robándole un casto pero intenso beso, cargado de todo su miedo y su dolor, creyó que la perdería y aún sentía el aguijón de la soledad en su vientre.

Tras ese beso y alguna palabra de consuelo, ambas analizaron su situación. Regina había matado al general que gobernaba el complejo por lo que Emma se aseguraría de tomar el poder, poner orden en el caos y conseguir que Mary crease la cura, devolviendo así al mundo su estado original.

Regina se quedó dormida en sus brazos, escuchando el latido de su corazón, ya tranquilo al certificar que su morena no se iría de su lado.

La contempló dormir durante horas con una sonrisa en su rostro, todo había acabado, ahora solo quedaba empezar otra vez de cero.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, el amor de mi vida y a la que extraño mucho los fines de semana.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita porque no shipean por el whatsapp, a Vero porque es un cielo y a Natalia porque se lo merece.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 23 LA CURA**

Caos era la palabra que podía definir el complejo militar en esos instantes. El líder militar había caído con una bala en la cabeza después de atentar contra la vida de una extraña para ellos, la idea de una posible cura atraía a varios de los habitantes del lugar a apoyar a Emma en todo momento mientras otros querían echarla ya que solo había traído la discordia y la muerte.

La rubia tuvo que dejar a Regina en la habitación para intentar poner orden, a pesar de que tenía la mente en su amada y su recuperación. Las discusiones llenaban el recinto, gritos por doquier que consiguieron darle dolor de cabeza, por lo que, cogiendo su arma, disparó tres veces hacia arriba captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la de aquellos que se hacían llamar gobierno.

Una vez en silencio, miles de ojos se clavaron en la rubia que, por unos instantes, dejó atrás a Regina y toda su preocupación, siendo imparcial y centrándose en su misión, terminar con los muertos de una vez por todas.

Su rostro se mostró imperturbables, al mirarla todos sintieron sus piernas temblar, estaban ante alguien que imponía respeto con su mera presencia. Con su arma aún humeante y los ojos ardiendo de pasión, se dirigió altiva hacia donde se erigía el resquicio del gobierno pidiendo la palabra de forma educada pero sin dar pie a una negación.

-**Sé que muchos de vosotros me veis como una extraña, no me conocéis, pero esta extraña lleva meses intentando llegar hasta aquí para poder curar el mundo entero. Tenemos los conocimientos y los medios para hacerlo pero no se nos escuchó, se nos negó ayuda porque aquel que os guiaba decidió que era mejor seguir viviendo en un mundo de muertos ya que salía beneficiado, no solo nos negó a todos nosotros la posibilidad de volver a tener un hogar sin temor, sin tener que huir o matar para sobrevivir, sino que atentó contra la vida de una persona inocente solo para callarme, pero hoy os digo que tomo el mando de estas instalaciones para ** **usarlas y lograr una cura definitiva al mal que asola el mundo. Aquellos que estén en contra de esto les invito gentilmente a abandonarnos y aquellos que estén de mi lado les pido que colaboren en todo momento para mantener el orden.**

El silencio sepulcral se instaló en medio de todos los presentes, la idea de una cura era atractiva, quizás podían volver a casa después de todo. Tras su discurso, Emma se alejó en dirección a los suyos, repartiendo órdenes aquí y allá. A Glen y a Maggie les pidió que se ocuparan de John, lo había dejado durmiendo, ajeno a todo lo acontecido con su madre y quería que siguiera igual, Daryl y Ruby fueron los encargados de mantener el orden entre los habitantes del complejo mientras que algunos militares del lugar acompañaban a Mery y a Ivet al laboratorio donde se pusieron rápidamente a trabajar en las notas y los cálculos de la joven científica, para hallar una cura cuanto antes.

Ruby le hizo una señal a la rubia, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien, que se encargarían de toda, mientras Emma con una sonrisa agradecida, se despidió de ellos con una señal de la cabeza y salió en busca de su amada, necesitaba verla nuevamente, saber que estaba bien, que no había empeorado.

Entró en la habitación de si amada y la encontró profundamente dormida, hacía poco que le habían cambiado las vendas y su rostro había recuperado todo su color. Se tumbó a su lado, intentando no tocar su hombro herido y se quedó durante horas contemplándola dormir, serena y tranquila, con media sonrisa en sus labios, intentando averiguar con qué estaba soñando.

Besó sus labios sin prisa, con ternura, con amor, despertándola y provocándole una enorme sonrisa. Regina levantó su mano y acarició sus cabellos rubios, la atrajo y la besó nuevamente. Poco después separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes.

-**¿Has dormido bien bella durmiente?**

-"He dormido. ¿Dónde estabas?"

-**Tomando el control de este sitio**

**-**"No serías tú si no estuvieras al mando mi general"

-**Sabes que me gusta ser el número uno**

-"¿Qué va a ser de mí amor?"

-**No sé, te tienes que recuperar, mientras tanto nos encargaremos de la cura**

-"He matado a un hombre delante de todo el mundo Emma"

-**Él te disparó primero princesa, nadie te juzga por ello**

Regina volvió a besarla con pasión, atrayéndola hacia ella y escondió su rostro en su pecho, ya llevaba la muerte de tres hombres a sus espaldas y, aunque en ese momento lo merecían, ella no se sentía bien, la culpa la tenía a sus espaldas y le pesaba.

-**Debo irme princesa, vuelvo en un rato ¿Necesitas algo?**

-"A mi hijo Emma, tráeme a John por favor"

-**En seguida, le pediré a Maggie que lo traiga**

Emma se levantó perezosamente, le mandó un nuevo beso a Regina y salió para cumplir sus funciones, debía encargarse de esas instalaciones y traer seguridad a esa gente. Pidió que llevaran a John con su madre y se dirigió al laboratorio. Mary trabajaba enfrascada en sus experimentos y ni se inmutó que ella había entrado, Ivet sin embargo si la vio y la saludó de forma efusiva con una sonrisa.

Certificó que todo estaba en orden y se marchó a hablar con el intento de gobierno que había en las instalaciones, discutió con ellos durante horas ya que la política no se le daba muy bien, ella era de campo abierto, de luchar, pelear por aquellos ideales que le parecían justos.

Finalmente y con dolor de cabeza, había conseguido carta blanca para llevar a cabo la cura sin ningún tipo de complicación .Seguía siendo una soldado, seguía obedeciendo órdenes, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

Fueron pasando los meses, Regina se recuperó del todo y se la podía ver junto a Emma en sus labores como líder del lugar, o paseando junto a John que cada día estaba más alto y se había ganado el corazón de todos los habitantes del complejo.

Aprendieron a conocer a esa extraña familia que había aparecido de la nada con ideas de libertad, de futuro, de una cura para el mundo y que trabajaban insistentemente para que dichas ideas se volvieran una realidad.

Tras la muerte de Hood todo había mejorado visiblemente para ellos, por primera vez se escuchaban sus opiniones y dejaron de vivir bajo una dictadura militar disfrazada de vana democracia. Emma era muy diferente, era humana y se guiaba por la razón, el poder no era algo que le llenara la cabeza de ideas de liderazgo y ambición. Para Emma tener el mando significaba tener en su manos a todas esas personas y velar por su bienestar.

Tras varios meses de relativa paz, meses de trabajo intensivo, Regina se encontraba en la habitación jugando con su pequeño cuando entro corriendo Emma, en su rostro signos de agitación y alegría.

-**Lo han hecho Regina, Mary lo ha conseguido**

-"¿Ya la tiene?"

-**La tiene, tiene la cura, podemos devolverle el mundo a los vivos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ni ouat, ni TWD ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario esta historia es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals y al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a amandis la tetis y muy en especial a mi manager Mary.**

**Va muy especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, ya que hoy hace cuatro maravillosos meses que estamos juntas, cuatro meses en los que me ha enseñado que ni la distancia ni el tiempo son impedimento cuando se ama de verdad.**

**A mi Miss Swan favorita, que de repente se ha convertido en mi hermana, a Vero porque cuando no hablamos la echo de menos y a Natalia que me alegró el día dedicándome su nuevo fic.**

**Quiero dedicárselo también a una personita muy especial, mi mejor amiga, Patri, porque hace poco que nos conocemos pero se ha vuelto indispensable para mí y quería que lo sepa, ya que me lee con gusto pues aquí tienes una dedicatoria para ti.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, EvilSwanQueen21, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 24 EL NUEVO MUNDO**

**Varios meses más tarde:**

Habían tardado más de lo esperado, hallar la cura fue complicado pero Mary lo había conseguido. Tras miles de intentos fallidos, horas incansables de trabajo y noches de desvelo, consiguió dar con la formula exacta para revertir los síntomas del virus y no solo eso, también para acabar de una vez por todas con todos aquellos cuyo estado de putrefacción hacía imposible poder curarlos. EL mundo dejaría de estar poblado por muertos.

Un convoy capitaneado por Emma y sus fieles seguidores se ofrecieron voluntarios para viajar a la ciudad más próxima y comprobar la efectividad de dicha fórmula, dejando atrás a Daryl, al mando del recinto mientras ella se ausentaba.

El experimento fue todo un éxito, los resultados positivos consiguieron que Emma tuviese plenos derechos sobre cómo proceder, de parte del gobierno. El único problema era como administrar la fórmula a gran escala sin acercarse demasiado a los muertos para no acabar infectados.

Ivet encontró rápidamente una solución, con la ayuda de Regina, era tan sencillo como recrear la cura en forma de gas en lugar de ser inyectable y lanzarla desde aviones, sobrevolando el continente. Su idea fue rápidamente aprobada y Mary se puso a trabajar, no le costó mucho sintetizar el liquido en gas y dejarlo almacenado de tal manera que pudiera ser expulsado como si de apagar un incendio se tratara.

Los pocos pilotos que quedaban en el complejo, empezaron a sobrevolar las ciudades vecinas demostrando que la cura era eficaz, por ahí donde pasaban los muertos caían y quedaban libres de infección, poco a poco se fueron sumando a ellos los nuevos supervivientes y el complejo quedó pequeño, por lo que se trasladaron y buscaron cobijo en un lugar mayor, fundando así la primera ciudad del nuevo mundo.

El trabajo de limpiar Estados Unidos duró varios meses pero fue eficaz y tras varios viajes recogiendo supervivientes y quemando los cadáveres de los muertos que caían como moscas ante el gas, Emma volvió a ellos, ensalzada por todos como una heroína.

Durante meses esa nueva ciudad, que llamaron New Liberty, se vio enfrascada en la formación de instituciones gubernamentales, creación de escuelas para los niños y construcción de hogares para todos aquellos que llegaban en masa, obligándolos a fundar nuevas ciudades a los alrededores pues ya no tenían sitio para albergarlos.

Con lentitud todo iba volviendo a la normalidad, por lo que Emma dejó sus armas y se dispuso a construir su nuevo hogar junto a su familia.

En esos instantes, Regina se encontraba mirando por la ventana de esa pequeña pero acogedora casita que había construido junto a Emma, cerca de ahí vivían sus compañeros de aventura, se veía a menudo con Mary y con Ivet, Ruby y Daryl cenaban con ellas todas las semanas y Maggie y Glen estaban esperando su primer hijo, pidiéndole a Emma que fuese la madrina, cosa que consiguió emocionar enormemente a la rubia.

Sonreía feliz mirando hacia el jardín, donde John jugaba con otros niños de su edad, iba a la escuela y empezaba a tener una vida normal, dejando atrás la vida en la carretera, huyendo para sobrevivir.

Con la formación del nuevo gobierno, le habían pedido que se hiciera cargo de la sanidad y llevaba el tema con mano de hierro, promoviendo la creación de hospitales y la formación de nuevos médicos para que los ciudadanos del nuevo mundo no les faltara nada. Ese día era su día de descanso y estaba realmente a gusto observando a su hijo, feliz y libre de todo miedo, cuando notó como unos brazos fuertes rodeaban tiernamente su cintura desde la espalda mientras Emma besaba tiernamente su mejilla.

-"¿Tú no tenías que estar en una misión no sé donde socorriendo a nuevos supervivientes?"

-**Mandé a Daryl en mi lugar, hoy me apetecía quedarme contigo**

-"Es increíble todo lo que hemos logrado en unos meses, parece que no hubiera pasado nada, que nunca nos invadieron los muertos"

-**Fue duro pero lo logramos, ahora definitivamente podemos colgar las armas, no las vamos a necesitar**

-"¿Vas a empezar a fumar otra vez?"

-**No, no lo necesito, tengo un nuevo vicio**

-"¿Cuál?"

-**Tú**

Emma la giró, quedando ambas cara a cara, con una sonrisa en los labios. La atrapó en un tierno beso, suave y dulce, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Esos mese de locura, de volver a ordenar la sociedad, de recoger supervivientes y darles un hogar, habían sido largos y apenas habían tenido tiempo para ellas, metidas las dos en la parte que les tocaba en la creación de una nueva sociedad.

Tras ese dulce beso, Emma escondió su rostro en el cuello de Regina, mientras esta jugaba con sus rubios rizos y aspiraba lentamente su aroma, abrazada a ella sin ganas de que separarse. El aliento de Emma le acariciaba la piel, provocándole escalofríos y una sensación de bienestar difícil de explicar.

De pronto, la rubia le regaló un tierno beso en el cuello y volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Una vez más Regina quedó atrapada y fascinada por lo expresivos que eran los ojos azules de su amada, podía leer en ellos la ternura infinita que sentía, su amor profundo, su deseo, su felicidad… Con solo una mirada lograba robarle el aliento. Emma sonrió, como si acabara de acordarse de un chiste gracioso, contagiándole a Regina su sonrisa.

Tras varios minutos perdida en su mirada, la voz de Emma la sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones sobre lo hermosa que era.

-**Ya tenemos un nuevo mundo, todo volvió a la normalidad**

-"Lo sé, gracias a ti y a tu tozudez infinita"

-**¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí?**

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué me matarías si volvía a encañonarte?"

-**No, eso no… Te prometí que cuando todo volviera a la normalidad serías mi esposa, ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad ¿te casas conmigo?**

-"¿Tendré que llamarme señora Swan?"

-**Solo si tú quieres**

-"Entonces señora Swan, será un honor ser su esposa"

Entre risas sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, por fin dormían seguras por las noches, su hijo tenía la vida de un niño y ellas podían ser una legalmente, aunque habían sido una desde la primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas.

Los preparativos de la boda no fueron muy largos, los invitados fueron solo aquellos que habían compartido su viaje y se volvieron su familia. El lugar escogido fue un bosque, ya que entre los árboles nació su historia y entre ellos querían dar un paso más, cerrar un capítulo para empezar nuevamente como esposas.

Los votos fueron sencillos, pronunciados desde lo más profundo del corazón, promesas de amor eterno, de protegerse mutuamente como llevaban haciendo desde que se conocieron, promesas de un futuro dichoso juntas, de amarse hasta el fin de sus días.

Un beso selló dichas promesas convirtiéndolas en esposas, ante la dulce mirada de su extraña familia, ante los gritos de alegría del pequeño John, feliz de ser partícipe de esa ceremonia en la que sus madres se juraban amor eterno.

Se marcharon de la mano como una sola, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo, sin poder evitar que alguna lágrima se les escapara y sin poder dejar de pensar que, irónicamente, la primera vez que se vieron, Regina también llevaba como atuendo un vestido de novia.

**FIN**


End file.
